


Kink Ronpa

by Pieceofship



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bloating, Button Popping, Chub, Cum Inflation, Feedism, Inflation, Inflation Kink, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Liquid Bloating, Magical Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Multi, Mutual Weight Gain, Omorashi, Piss kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Watersports, Weight Gain, blueberry, blueberry inflation, blueberry transformation, cum, feederism, funnel feeding, magical weight gain, mutual stuffing, omo, rapid pregnancy, stuffing kink, will tag with updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 54,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Bunch of Danganronpa kink requests from my tumblr.





	1. Piano Pudge/ Kaede/ Weight Gain

There wasn’t much to do in the academy, any labs that Monokuma and his so called children gave them access to eventually lost its charm. It still meant they were trapped no matter how often they could honed their talents. Not that Kaede could ever grow tired of playing the piano, but her lab wasn’t the outside world no matter how much she pretended she was somewhere else.

Even with the possibility of anyone of them attempting to commit murder to escape that Monokuma loved to remind them about, Kaede refused to be a hermit and lock herself away in her dorm or lab. To keep her boredom at bay she took to spending time with her fellow ultimates. After all, they had to stay united if they wanted to escape together. So if she wasn’t playing piano, she was spending her free time with someone.

Whether it was enjoying tea with Gonta, who wanted some help on learning how to serve tea like a gentleman, trying to converse with Kirumi over the phenomenal and plentiful desserts the maid could make with ease, joining Shuichi for lunch, and even attempting to talk to Kokichi over a couple bottles of his favourite pop brand. Spending time and getting to know everyone definitely kept her boredom at bay and gave her the motivation she needed to keep going.

Right now would be a good example of that, Kaede decided to spend her free time with Korekiyo. They somehow ended up on the topic of Norway, Kaede mentioned she once performed there while on tour and Korekiyo asked her if she had a chance to try krumkake (thank god Miu wasn’t around to make some perverted joke) when she answered no, Korekiyo offered to make some.

“Krumkake basically means bent cake.” Korekiyo explained as he put the finishing touches on the batter. “Its a Norwegian waffle cookie, rather popular with not only those in Norway, but also Norwegian immigrants in New England and the American Midwest.” he informed. Kaede watched as he went about checking the iron griddle that reminded her of a waffle iron, but more elaborate with a decorative pattern rather than the typical waffle grid design. “I do believe it’s ready. Now, it’s been awhile since I made these and I’m doing everything by memory, so my apologies if it doesn’t turn out perfect.”

“It’s fine, looks complicated anyway.” Kaede reassured, looking at some cone shaped tool Korekiyo had brought along.

Korekiyo added some battle to the griddle and pressed it shut, after a few seconds he flipped it over and waited another few seconds before opening it. Revealing what appeared to be a golden brown circle.

“This is where things get rather difficult.” he warned and collected the odd cone shape tool. “We need to wrap the krumkake around this to achieve the cone like shape.” from there Kiyotaka used a knife to scrape off the baked good and wrap it around the cone. 

He briefly used his fingers to assist in getting it to wrap perfectly around the cone shaped device, although flinching briefly from having his fingers touch something fresh off the griddle.

“Are you alright?” Kaede asked.

“Yes, burning yourself just means your doing it right.” Korekiyo reassured. “Now once it cools we slide it off and...” he slipped the cookie off the tool with ease, revealing that it was now a perfectly shaped cone. “Here we have it, a krumkake.”

“Wow!” Kaede’s eyes sparkled at the dessert. “That’s pretty impressive.” 

“Would you care to try?” Korekiyo offered. 

“Sure, looks fun!” Kaede mused excitedly, going about adding a bit of batter to the griddle before closing it. Though unlike Korekiyo who managed to get it to bake to a golden brown on the first try, Kaede’s first attempt resulted in it being overcooked. “Aw come on!” she huffed, looking at all the dark burned spots on her krumkake attempt.

“Do not fret, we have plenty of batter.” Korekiyo reassured as he scraped the burn krumkake off the griddle. “Try again, it takes awhile to get it right.”

And he was right, two tries later and a couple burned fingers Kaede managed to not only properly bake the krumkake, but also wrap it around the cone with minimal burning her fingers.

“There!” she announced as she slid the cookie off of the tool. “I finally did it!”

“That you did. Takes awhile to get the hang of it, but once you do it’s fairly easy.” he said and fetched a piping bag filled with white cream. “Now we add the filling.”

Luckily this step was easier as it required no hot griddles or burned fingers, soon enough both cookies were filled. Normally Kaede would had watch Korekiyo eat and try to figure out how he does it with that mask of his. But the krumkake she had made had her attention at the moment, because as soon as she bit into that cream filled cookie she was in heaven. Letting out a long ‘mmmmh’ as her tastebuds were in sheer bliss from the sweet tasting cookie and the equally sweet vanilla cream filling. Without a doubt she polished off the Krumkake quickly.

“That’s so good!” Kaede mused loudly, licking a bit of filling off the corner of her lips.

“They are, aren’t they?” Korekiyo agreed with a nod of his head. 

“I wished I tried this sooner!” she said.

“Well we have plenty of batter, it would be a pity if it went to waste.” he gestured towards the bowl of batter and piping bag filled with cream. “If you want to make more I would be more than happy to oblige.”

“Definitely, their so good!” she nodded eagerly, already adding some batter to the griddle.

Before long all the batter was gone and in its place were cones made out of cookies and stuffed with creamy filling. 

“Wow, this certainly made a lot.” Kaede said, looking at the large amount of Krumkake they had managed to make. Admittedly she lost count when she and Korekiyo were taking turns making them.

“Yes, this recipe tends to make quite a few.” Korekiyo confirmed. “I also doubled it just in case.”

“We can just share them with the others, they really are good. I can’t imagine anyone not liking them.” she said and decided to help herself to a second one.

“I’m not on Kirumi’s level of the culinary arts, but homemade krumkake should be appreciate it.” he agreed. “Though in the meantime I don’t see anything wrong with having a few for ourselves. He pulled himself up a chair and also helped himself to a second one. “Theirs more than enough for everyone.”

Kaede also pulled herself up a chair and happily dug into the pile of krumkakes they had made. 

It was roughly into her fourth krumkake that Kaede was forced to acknowledge the affects of all the bonding she was doing with the others. The button on her skirt that Kaede was completely oblivious to had finally given up on holding on for dear life. With a loud snap the button went sailing across the kitchen, sadly whatever dignity she had from that was gone when the pressure from her stomach managed to cause the zipper on her skirt to unzip. Though thankfully she didn’t expose her unmentionables, unluckily though that was because of the extra weight she carried in her middle she neglected to acknowledge before.

Kaede felt her face turn pink. She should had known that eventually all that lounging around with her fellow ultimates and snacking on sweets and drinking sugary tea and soda pop would lead to this. Why didn’t she realize it sooner? She certainly wish she noticed the sudden spike in her weight prior to this. Popping a button in front of someone was probably the most embarrassing thing to happen to her. Although she was slightly grateful it wasn’t in front of Kokichi or Miu, the teasing would be insufferable. But regardless this happening in front of anyone was embarrassing!

She worked up every once of strength to look back at Korekiyo, who unlike Miu or Kokichi in this situation remained completely composed rather than a teasing or laughing mess. Then again it’s not like she could tell if he was smirking under that mask of his...

“Don’t feel embarrassed.” Korekiyo spoke. “In some areas of the world larger women are often symbols of prosperity, wealth, motherliness and virtue. In fact there are actually places called fattening rooms where girls are placed in order to put on weight in preparation for marriage.” he explained all too casually. 

“Uhh... good to know.” she muttered, unable to think of a decent response. “I... I should go get changed.” Kaede excused as she got up from her chair. “It was nice spending time with you.” 

Korekiyo shoved the large platter of krumkakes towards Kaede. “Why not take these with you? I have no room for them and everyone here will most likely accept them if you were offering instead of me.” 

Oh... she really shouldn’t. But they worked so hard on making them... 

“Sure, I’m sure the others will love them.” she replied, taking the platter and briskly walking to the dorms. 

Luckily no one was there to see her in such a state,so she quietly slipped back into her dorm room unnoticed. She set the platter of Krumkakes on her desk and sighed.

“Hopefully Monokuma has my uniform in a bigger size...” she muttered to herself and pinched the love handles that had formed. She could probably talk Ryoma into playing a few rounds of tennis with her to help lose it. Or maybe even Tenko to teach her about sparring. Maybe even-

Her eyes glanced at the platter of krumkakes on her desk. 

One more couldn’t hurt? 

Right?


	2. Nourish / Twogami And Ibuki / Stuffing

It was such a sad sight, seeing someone with the energy that could rival a gang of playful puppies, but eat so little. Food was fuel, it was what kept a living being going after all. And at this rate she wouldn’t have any fuel left if Ibuki wasn’t properly eating. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the pitiful little plate Ibuki had done up for herself for breakfast. A bowl so small in size it might as well be a thimble with barely any fruit in it. And half a slice of toast, HALF! Not even a whole slice! The poor girl was going to waste away if she It kept up at this rate. 

If Ibuki didn’t die at the hands of some blacken she would probably die of starvation and malnourishment. Well not on his watch! He fully intended to ensure the safety of everyone on this island and that meant making sure no one starved to death. Once he finished his own breakfast of strawberry crepes with chocolate filling, scrambled eggs, half a grapefruit, and a fruit smoothie, he stood up from his chair.

“Ibuki?”

“Ah, yes? Ibuki’s listening!” she answered, full of energy always. All the more reason he had decided to help her. 

This probably wasn’t something the real Byakuya would take part in. But temporary being out of character was far less important than ensuring the safety of his ultimates. 

“When you’re finished your...” he narrowed his eyes at the pitiful sight of Ibuki’s so called breakfast. “Breakfast...” even just calling it that filled him with disgust. “Would you meet me in my cabin?” 

“WHAT?!” Ibuki gasped, pink eyes wide at the request. “Byakuya wants me to come to his cabin?”

“Yes, that’s what I said.” he confirmed.

“Alone?!” Ibuki gasped a second time.

“It would be just the two of us. But I promise I have no impure intentions.” Byakuya reassured. “I swear on the Togami name, you’re in good hands.”

“Since your swearing on your name, sure!” she mused, loud as always. “Plus it would be pretty dumb to try to kill someone in your own cabin. Hiding from he body and cleaning up would be way too much! So it’s totally safe!”

“Your logic is... never mind.” Byakuya fought the urge to sigh. “Just meet me in my cabin when your finished.” 

“Aye, aye, captain!” Ibuki saluted before returning to her breakfast of toast and fruit as Byakuya left, returning to his cabin. 

Just as he suspected it didn’t take long for Ibuki to finish up breakfast and arrive. Soon as he opened the door to his cabin there Ibuki stood, bouncing on her heels excitedly.

“Ibuki’s here!” she announced and made her way into the room. “Just as Byakuya ordered!”

“Thank you for coming, theirs something of the upmost importance I must discuss with you.” he began, making sure to shut and lock the door. 

“Like what? You found a way to reverse time? Fly? You discovered the meaning of life?!” she asked.

“No, something much more important than any of that.” he jabbed at chubby finger at Ibuki. “You aren’t eating enough!”

Ibuki blinked and tilted her head in confusion. “Uhh... Ibuki isn’t fallowing.” 

“I could give you a long detailed explanation on the importance of food and fat, but I much rather get to the point and hurry this up.” Byakuya opened up the drawer to his nightstand, fetching a box containing six very large cupcakes, each a different flavour and elegantly decorated.

Normally he would had opted for a more hearty meal, like meat with potatoes, steak and eggs, or the classic burgers and fries. But Byakuya had little time to properly prepare. So he had to resort to using his own personal stash of snacks. 

“Food is the upmost important thing your body needs and you aren’t getting enough.” he declared and opened the box, gesturing for Ibuki to sit on the bed with him. 

“I really appreciate that Byakuya is looking out for me!” she replied and plopped herself down. “But Ibuki has always been a light eater.” 

Light eater? Those were the worst! Those kinds of people always used that as an excuse to not properly nourish their body. 

“Well that ends now.” he said, selecting a chocolate cupcake topped with thick chocolate frosting and freed it from its paper cup. “Now open up.”

Luckily Ibuki obeyed and opened her mouth, allowing Byakuya to feed her the first cupcake. Chocolate frosting smeared the corners of her lips, which she licked off without needing any instruction from Byakuya.

“Good.” he praised, tossing the empty paper cup aside and grabbed another cupcake. This time a red velvet one with a hefty amount of cream cheese frosting.

“Did Byakuya forget I has arms and hands?” she asked.

“No, surprisingly.” he muttered. Her arms were practically twigs, no meat on them at all. How would she stay warm in the winter or if Monokuma decided to turn this warm summer island into a cold one? “You need to conserve your calories.” he answered simply and fed her the second cupcake.

Unlike the first one it took her a little longer to consume, but she polished it off.

“Getting full...” she stated, licking frosting off her lips yet again.

Already? Only after two measly cupcakes? How disappointing... but he had to keep in mind that it was always difficult to eat so much when you first start out.

“We need to stretch your stomach, once it’s gets use to storing more food, eating this much in one sitting will be child’s play.” Byakuya informed. He plucked up a lemon flavoured cupcake and held it to her lips.

Ibuki heeded his words and bit into the third cupcake. The thing Byakuya liked most about this particular cupcake was not only it’s thick lemon frosting and its citrus scent, but the fact that this cupcake contained a lemon filling. If it were up to him all cupcakes would have some kind of filling in the middle. It meant more calories and more deliciousness added to the cupcake.

“How are you holding up?” Byakuya inquired.

“Full.” Ibuki responded. “Very, very, very, very, very, full!” she added. “This would be soooo much easier if the cupcakes didn’t have frosting.”

“Then they would just be muffins.” he pointed out, cupcakes without frosting shouldn’t even be considered! The frosting was what made a cupcake after all. “Would you care for a drink?” 

“Yeah, that would definitely help.” she nodded.

Sadly their living conditions didn’t give them their own mini fridge. So most drinks came from the sink in the bathroom, though that didn’t stop Byakuya from finding a solution. He gotten a cooler and filled it with ice, so he could store drinks and keep them cool. Byakuya opened the cooler and dug out a cold bottle of cola. 

“Here.” he said and handed to her.

Right away Ibuki took the bottle and drank deeply. Polishing off the bottle within seconds before letting out a rather impressive burp. 

“Excuse me.” Ibuki said afterwards, handing back the empty bottle.

“Are you uncomfortable?” he asked, setting the bottle aside. “This was meant to stretch out your stomach and hopefully expand your capacity. It takes awhile to fully achieve this. You already done rather well for your first time, if you want to stop here I have no problem.”

“Nah, Ibuki can totally handle it!” she reassured, loud as ever. “I’ll try anything at least once!”

“That’s good to hear.” he couldn’t help but grin, she was doing so much better than he originally thought. 

He selected a vanilla cupcake complete with white frosting and rainbow sprinkles and brought it to her mouth. Washing down the last three cupcakes with that drink definitely improved how fast Ibuki ate, before he knew it she successfully polished off another one of the large cupcakes.

“Your doing much better than I expected you would.” Byakuya praised selecting another cupcake. A maple bacon flavoured one, sprinkled with bits of candied bacon. Whoever thought of combining savoury bacon with sweet desserts was a genius. Sugary and salty flavours went hand in hand with each other. “Perhaps you will exceed beyond my expectations after all.” 

Byakuya fed her the fifth cupcake, watching Ibuki eat it up. Once done she let out a groan before wiping the frosting off her lips.

“We should stop.” Byakuya spoke. “You done more than enough.”

“Nah, I totally got this!” she reassured. 

Maybe using sugary cupcakes was a bad idea. Ibuki already had so much energy, a sugar rush from all the cupcakes probably wasn’t going to do her or anyone else any good. 

“Can you fit one more?” he asked, already holding up the final cupcake. This time it was a strawberry one with pretty pink frosting. 

“It’s the last one, right?” 

“It is.”

“Then let’s go for it! No point letting it go to waste!” she grinned, revealing her frosting stained teeth. 

Byakuya couldn’t help but smirk. At this rate Ibuki would be eating right regularly in no time. 

“As you wish.” he pressed the cupcake to her lips.

Ibuki ate this last cupcake so fiercely, smearing pink frosting on her mouth as she ate with the ferociousness of a lion. Crumbs and blobs of frostings falling onto her uniform, but it was safe to say most of it ended up in her mouth. With the final bite she licked the crumbs and frosting from her lips before flopping on her back, letting out a loud groan which was interrupted by a hiccup. 

“Gah.... Ibuki *hic* never felt so full before...” she moaned. 

Her midsection had distended from the sheer amount of food, making it look like she was a person in the early stages of pregnancy. Round and taut, just like any stomach should be if you asked Byakuya. 

“Given the pathetic excuse I saw you eating for breakfast, I’m not surprised at all.” he replied, looking down at the girl before him. “Here, this might help with the aching,” Byakuya brought a hand to her belly and began to gently rub, ready to remove his hand the minute she said to stop if she wanted him too. “How’s that?” 

“Better... you have the Midas’s *hic* touch.” she said through a hiccup. “So... what are we doing for lunch?”


	3. Pizza For One/ Kaito And Shuichi/ Stuffing

“Kaito... are you sure about this?”

“Course I’m sure!” he replied enthusiastically, carrying up a two litre bottle of pop, entrusting Shuichi to carry the large pizza he had Kirumi do up. He even went as far as to ask Angie to craft a cardboard pizza box for it in order to get that real pizza experience he missed so much. 

“But I mean... it really is a lot of food for one person.” Shuichi pointed out just as they reached Kaito’s dorm.

“Are you really backing out on me now? Trust me, you’re love it!” he reassured and opened the door to his dorm and ushered his boyfriend inside. “I used to do this all the time.” he plopped himself on his bed, unscrewing the bottle of pop and listening to the little noise it made upon opening.

“Should I go get a glass from-“ Shuichi stopped mid sentence once Kaito brought the bottle to his lips and guzzled down a couple mouthfuls of pop. “Never mind.” he shook his head and plopped himself on the bed with Kaito, pizza box on his lap.

“Mind opening it up?” Kaito asked.

Shuichi obeyed and opened the box, Kaito could feel his mouth water at the very sight. Despite Kirumi’s offer to make a more refine pizza, that wasn’t what Kaito wanted. He wanted a little taste of home, and home came in the form of a large pizza covered with cheese, crispy pepperoni slices, and pools of grease that he requested Kirumi add in to really make it seem like it came from his local pizza joint. 

“It really looks good.” Shuichi said, reaching over to undoubtably help himself to a slice. Which Kaito promptly put a stop to, giving his hand a quick and sharp whack. “Ow!” he cried out, instantly withdrawing his hand. “What was that for?”

“I told you, it’s all for me!” he reminded.

“Point taken...” Shuichi muttered. “Then why am I here?”

Gee, for a detective he wasn’t really good at piecing everything together. Maybe his boyfriend was still processing the kink Kaito had told him about not too long ago. Shuichi didn’t seem completely repulsed at his little stuffing kink, so Kaito took that as the initiative to get Shuichi involved.

“Shuichi, I have a two litre bottle of pop, a whole pepperoni and cheese pizza, and I brought you along.” he pointed out. “It’s pretty obvious.”

Shuichi blinked as the realization hit him. “You... want me to feed you?”

“Come on!” Kaito urged. “It will be fun, just trust me on this! Have I ever been wrong?”

“Well actually-“

“Never mind, don’t answer that.” Kaito quickly interrupted before looking back to the pizza and all its grease filled glory. 

“I guess... I’ll try anything once.” Shuichi agreed.

Instantly Kaito’s face broke into a big grin. “What are you waiting for then?”

Shuichi responded by picking up a slice of pizza, Kaito watched in awe at the sight of all that cheese stretching nice and high as his boyfriend lifted the slice up. Kirumi definitely didn’t disappoint when it came to her pizza making skills! Just the sight reminded him of his favourite pizza joint. Now hopefully it would taste just like the pizza from said joint. 

Shuichi carefully guided the pizza towards Kaito’s mouth, being extremely careful of the lengths of cheese dripping off the sides. Kaito opened his mouth and wasted no time taking the biggest bite he could manage. Letting out a delighted moan as his tastebuds were meet with the flavour of melted mozzarella cheese, tangy tomato sauce, crispy pepperoni, and the crust which was the perfect balance of not being too thick and doughy, but not too thin that all the to toppings destroyed it. 

“Is it good?” Shuichi asked.

Kaito could only nod as he chewed. Kirumi nailed it when it came to replicating his idea pizza. Once he swallowed Shuichi brought the slice to his mouth again, he took a bite, chewed, swallowed, and repeated until the first of the twelve slices was finished.

“Well? What do you think?” Kaito asked.

“I think your a little bit of a messy eater.” he said, getting a napkin that Kirumi had also given them to dab at the grease and sauce on the corners of Kaito’s lips. “But you did eat pretty fast, I’m sort of impressed.”

Kaito grinned, if Shuichi was impressed now, he was going to be amazed soon. “Mind giving me another slice then?” 

Shuichi obliged and fed him a second slice. Kaito made quick work of it, leaving no trace of it behind. Though after the second slice Kaito grabbed the pop bottle and guzzled a few mouthfuls to wash it all down. After all, pop was a must have drink to accompany pizza with. Anything else was insufficient. 

Once done he signalled Shuichi to feed him a third slice. His boyfriend nodded and got a third slice, which Kaito of course polished off with record speed, resulting in some bright red sauce getting onto his shirt. Not a problem that concerned him at the moment, he could always get Kirumi to take care of any stains. Kirumi wasn’t called the ultimate maid for nothing.

“Getting full?” Shuichi inquired. 

“Nah, this is nothing.” Kaito gave a hearty laugh. 

“Good, because I think I might have an idea.” Oh? That certainly pipped Kaito’s interest. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

Shuichi didn’t answer, instead he picked up two slices and stuck them on top of each other, creating a little pizza sandwich. He glanced at Kaito. “What do you think.”

“I think your a fucking genius!” Kaito mused loudly. Why the hell didn’t he think of stacking the pizzas together sooner? “I expect nothing less from my sidekick!”

Once he was done speaking he opened his mouth as wide as he could and Shuichi brought the not so little pizza sandwich to his mouth. As soon as he took a bite his cheeks were stuffed to the brim with deliciousness. This was absolute heaven! He could hardy chew, his lips were smeared with grease and sauce, he probably looked like a damn chipmunk right now, it was a dream come true. Granted it took longer to chew then it normally did and it was a lot more messy, but damn it felt good.

Especially now that Kaito’s stomach had developed a decent size swell from five slices of pizza and roughly a third of the pop. How he loved that tight full feeling and watching his belly round out with food. 

Shuichi once again used a napkin to tidy up Kaito. “Next time we’re have to definitely get you a bib.” he joked.

Next time? Oh hell yeah! Shuichi was into this! He actually managed to get his boyfriend into his kinks! But no way in hell was he going to wear a bib like a damn baby!

“Forget it.” he declined. “Kirumi can just take care of it afterwards.”

“But it’s not fair to have Kirumi cook for you and clean up your mess afterwards.” Shuichi argued. “Tomato And grease stains are hard to get out.”

“She’s the ultimate maid, it’s nothing she can’t handle.” he reassured. “Now less talking and more pizza please!”

Shuichi chuckled and rolled his eyes before bringing a sixth slice to his mouth, which Kaito happily devoured with ease. Then that was soon fallowed chugging a few more mouthfuls of pop. Feeling the waist of his pants digging into his skin he brought a hand to the button of his pants and undid them. Letting out a content sigh as the pressure from his full stomach actually managed to unzip his pants. 

“That’s better...” he said to himself.

“Should we stop?” Shuichi asked. “We could save the rest for another time.”

“No way, we’re nearly halfway done!” Kaito pointed out, looking at the last six slices of pizza, which were glistening with grease and dotted with pepperoni that was calling his name. “I’m not stopping until we’re all done!”he announced. “Now as my sidekick slash boyfriend please feed me some more!”

“Want another pizza sandwich?” Shuichi offered.

“Definitely!” he watched in joy as his boyfriend once again created another pizza sandwich and fed it to him.

Oh damn that was good! He just lived for this over indulgence! Hopefully he could be able to do something like this in space! Stuffing himself in space would be a dream come true! Maybe he could talk Shuichi into coming to space with him? Hopefully space food was good for his stuffing kink.

He needed a drink, but luckily Shuichi already predicted this. He grabbed the bottle and brought it to Kaito’s lips. Granted it still was messy from having someone else give him a drink with some soda trickling down his chin, but he still drank deeply. Letting out a loud burp as Shuichi brought the bottle away from his mouth.

Oof, how he was really fucking full! He rested a hand on his abdomen, which was dissented enough to cling to his stain ridden shirt. He glanced at the four remaining slices of pizza, he could totally finish them! In fact the last four slices gave him a brilliant idea. 

“Want me to stack them together again?” Shuichi offered, already putting two together.

“Yes, but better yet stack them all together!” Kaito ordered.

“All four slices?” he asked, looking back at him with a puzzled expression. 

“Course! I’m Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars!” he stated. “A little pizza can’t beat me.”

“If you say so.” Shuichi replied and stacked on another two pizzas . 

Kaito grinned and took the biggest bite he could, once again having a difficult time chewing, but it was worth it. Getting to to feel his fullness increase so much and so quickly. He was eating four slices of pizza at once! Who does that? The answer? Kaito Momota , thats who! With the help of his boyfriend too of course, stacking pizza slices was his idea after all. It took awhile, but sure enough the double decker pizza sandwich was defeated, all twelve slices were history. 

“You alright?” Shuichi asked, Kaito could only nod as he was too full to properly speak. “We should-“

“Pop.”

“Excuse me?”

Kaito gestured to the bottle, which was still a quarter full. Truthfully he really only did one litre of pop whenever he stuffed himself with pizza, but he decided to opt for the two litre bottle instead. But if he could down twelve slices of pizza, he sure as hell could handle the rest!

His boyfriend looked at the bottle and shook his head, but none the rest grabbed the bottle and brought it too his lips. He guzzled the pop down as quickly as he could until he was soon met with an empty bottle. Kaito let out another loud burp, beyond relieved to see the bottle of pop was finally drained.

“You feel okay?” Shuichi asked.

“Yeah... it’s always like this when I push myself.” he reassured and patted his stomach which had rounded out enough to poke out from under his shirt. Rather proud of the size he managed to achieve this time around. Maybe next time he wanted to push his limits he would have Kirumi prepare garlic fingers? Or maybe he should get around to testing the waters with funnel feeding? 

“Hey... if it’s not too weird.” Shuichi spoke, gesturing to Kaito’s full middle. 

“Go straight ahead.” Kaito urged, watching Shuichi’s face turn a bright shade of pink as his hand made contact with his middle.

“Wow...” he said in awe, hand gently gliding across Kaito’s round and firm stomach. “You feel so full...” Shuichi spoke before looking back at Kaito’s face. He brought a hand under Kaito’s chin and ever so slightly tilted his head up before giving him a quick peck on the lips. “The pizza is pretty good.” Kaito gave him a puzzled expression. “I can taste it on your lips.”


	4. Indulge / Shuichi, Rantaro, And Kiibo/ Stuffing/ Chub

“The human body... really is fascinating .” Kiibo said, watching in awe as Rantaro pressed another cookie to Shuichi’s lips.

Shuichi managed to polish what seemed like the hundredth chocolate chip cookie with ease. Shuichi always had a weakness for sweets, detective work could get so dark and intense. It wasn’t uncommon for him to return home stressed from dealing with case after case. But their was one thing that helped him unwind after work, and that thing was desserts. Sweets, pastries, candy, we’re never dark unless they were dark chocolate. He licked the crumbs off his lips and dusted off the crumbs on his uniform. Which was growing increasingly tight from the food, and his chubby midsection was beginning to ever so slightly peek through his shirt. 

“Perhaps I should ask Miu if it’s possible for her to create an eating function for me?” Kiibo said aloud.

“If anyone can find a way to get a robot to eat, it’s Miu.” Rantaro added, looking inside the box of cookies. “Huh, what do you know? We’re out of cookies.” he announced, setting the empty box aside. “Do you still want more?”

Shuichi nodded, once they got out of this school he probably wouldn’t have the chance to have this much access to such a quantity of desserts. 

“Alrighty then, what do you want this time?” Rantaro responded, already digging through the fridge. 

“Uhh... pudding would be great if we have anything.” he requested.

“What flavour?” Rantaro called.

“Rice if we have any.” Shuichi requested.

“Your in luck, we do.” he announced, fetching a container of rice pudding from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer. “Pretty sure Kirumi made this yesterday, odd no one ate it.”

Soon as Rantaro opened the container Kiibo wrinkled his nose at the very sight.  
“That doesn’t look at all appetizing or aesthetic pleasing.” he commented. “It’s all white and lumpy.”

“It tastes better than it looks.” Shuichi reassured, proving it as Rantaro fed him a spoonful. He hummed happily as soon as he tasted that sweet mixture.

“I’ll have to take your word on it... though I find that hard to believe.” he responded as Rantaro fed him another spoonful.

He savoured the rich flavour for a moment before swallowing. He always loved anything sweet. Chocolate, pudding, cakes, pies, cookies, ice cream, any kind of dessert always tasted like heaven to him. Rantaro fed him spoonful after spoonful, before he knew it the container was empty.

“You really can put it away.” Rantaro commented and set the empty container aside. 

“Uhh... sorry, did you want any-“

“Don’t apologize, it’s actually impressive.” Rantaro complimented, causing Shuichi’s cheeks to flush a light shade of pink. “You still hungry?” he asked, Shuichi nodded.

“What are you in the mood for this time?” he questioned.

“We do have a rather large box of pastries.” Kiibo pointed out, already hefting up a large pink cardboard box of goodies. 

As soon as Kiibo opened the box Shuichi’s mouth watered at the very sight. Danishes, eclairs, macarons, donuts, cupcakes, just about every kind of dessert imaginable was in that box.

“Judging by the look on your face I’m guessing you want to eat these next.” Rantaro laughed. “So, which one do you want?”

“I can’t make up my mind.” Shuichi chuckled. “Why don’t you pick? I’m not picky when it comes to sweets.”

“You want in on this, Kiibo?”Rantaro offered.

“I don’t have an eating function.” he replied, looking at the two of them with a puzzled expression. 

“No, I meant feeding Shuichi.” Rantaro clarified. “You just been watching since we started.” he pointed out before looking back at Shuichi. “Only if that’s okay with you of course.”

“Yeah, I have no problem with it.” he reassured. “It probably isn’t much fun just watching me.”

“That’s not true, watching you two is quite fascinating.” Kiibo replied. “Though I won’t object to assisting you feed Shuichi.”

“Perfect, we really could use another pair of hands. It’s hard to keep up with your appetite.” Rantaro mused.

“I-I don’t really eat this much, honest.” Shuichi confessed. “There’s just so much and-“

“You don’t need to justify yourself.” Rantaro reached into the box and selected a cream puff that was drizzled in chocolate. “If you want to eat... then eat.”

And with that Shuichi opened his mouth wide enough to let Rantaro pop the cream puff in his mouth. Shuichi moaned as he chewed, savouring the creamy filling inside. These tasted like they were made fresh in a bakery! Did Kirumi make the whole box of goodies? Or was it something Monokuma restocked the kitchen with daily? Regardless, it was the most delicious cream puff he ever have. 

“Now these are far more appealing.” Kiibo said, holding up an eclair. 

As soon as Shuichi bit into that delicious pastry he realize just how greatly he underestimated the amount of filling the eclair had. His lips and cheeks were smeared with a combination of filling and chocolate, not to mention a hefty amount of filling oozed from the eclair and dripped onto his uniform.

“My apologies, I didn’t expect these to be so messy.” Kiibo replied, quickly grabbing a napkin off the table and began to wipe at Shuichi’s chubby cheeks while Rantaro cleaned what he could off his uniform. 

Shuichi swallowed, he wasn’t used to all this attention and having people dote on him like this. He couldn’t even exactly pinpoint how he ended up in this situation... but that wasn’t to say Shuichi was opposed to it. After all, he loved anything sweet.

“It’s fine... I have plenty of spares and I’m pretty sure I can wash this out.” he reassured just as Rantaro and Kiibo tossed the napkin in the trash.

Once he polished off the eclair, being extra careful to avoid making another big mess. Rantaro then selected a pink macaron. 

“I remember these, my sisters adore them.” he mused. “They love going to France to get these.” 

Shuichi couldn’t help but smile as soon as he took a bite, realizing this macaron was strawberry flavoured. Strawberry flavoured things were his favourite! Chocolate covered strawberries, strawberry flavoured soda, strawberry ice cream, even cheap strawberry flavoured candies were something he adored greatly. And the macaron itself was sheer bliss. He knew little about baking, but he had heard these were difficult to make. But they seemed so worth it!

“I can see why.” he said through his mouthful. “These taste amazing.”

“Yeah, they were always a favourite with my family.” Rantaro grinned and fed him the rest.

Next up Kiibo selected a lemon tart. Instantly Shuichi was sent to heaven once he bit into the tart and got that citrusy taste of tart lemon. These were so good! These were probably going to be the one thing he would miss about this academy... aside from the many people here of course.

It took awhile, but eventually that pink box of yummy treats were completely eaten, leaving but a trace of crumbs behind in the cardboard box. Shuichi licked a smear of powdered sugar off his lips from the donut Kiibo had just fed him. Soon as that was done he let out a groan, he definitely should had stopped awhile ago, the fact that his belly had gone from slightly peeking out from his uniform to completely spilling out from his shirt definitely said so. As well as the way his buttons were straining to contain his stuffed midsection, he really should had stopped. 

“Judging by your state... it’s safe to assume you had more than enough.” Kiibo said, stating the obvious.

Shuichi nodded, muscling up what little strength he had to undo a few buttons in hopes of relieving some pressure, even if it meant having his stuffed gut be more revealed. 

“You poor thing.” Rantaro smiled and shook his head.

“Should I seek medical assistance?” Kiibo offered, getting ready to book it out of the kitchen in search of help.

“That isn’t necessary.” Rantaro dismissed. “This should help.”

Before him or Kiibo could ask what he had in mind, Rantaro placed his hands on Shuichi’s middle and began to rub softly in small circles.

“How’s this?” he asked. 

“Uhh...”

“My bad, I should had asked.” Rantaro apologized.

“N-no, it’s fine... just took me off guard.” Shuichi reassured. “It... kind of does feel nice.”

“Hmmm... may I try?” Kiibo asked. 

“If that’s alright with Shuichi.” he replied.

“Yeah... I don’t see why not.” It was true he wasn’t expecting this, but then again he wasn’t expecting having Kiibo and Rantaro stuff him silly either. 

Kiibo’s hands were surprisingly warm, did Miu install a heating system in his hands or something? Because it felt like he was back home, curled up with an electric blanket, watching his favourite tv show, and eating bonbons. 

“Shuichi, your much softer than I originally thought you were.” Kiibo commented, lightly grabbing at the love handles that spilled over the waist of his pants. 

“Oh...I guessed I sort of always been on the chubby side.” he replied, feeling his cheeks tinge a light pink from that. Why was he blushing? The two had stuffed him silly, his stomach was pretty exposed right now, it was no secret.

“That’s good, I heard too many stories of humans attempting to crash diet. It’s good to know you keep yourself well fed and out of harm’s way.” he mused. 

Uhh... okay, that was an odd thing to say. But the way Kiibo and Rantaro’s hands worked their magic to ease his taut stomach he couldn’t had cared less. 

“You certainly look comfortable.” Rantaro commented with a chuckle, massaging the sides of his belly.

“I always tend to feel relax after a good meal or snack.” he replied. “Typically I don’t get to snack on this many desserts, but they were really good.”

“I can’t tell.” Rantaro chuckled. “And I don’t blame you, indulging like this is a great way to unwind. Especially since the kitchen restocks everyday.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Have you forgotten already? Anything we eat is restocked the next day.” Kiibo reminded. “Aside from anything Kirumi made, all the food you ate will return tomorrow.”

“Which means we can do this as many times as you wish.” Rantaro announced. 

“Then We should do this tomorrow!” Kiibo suggested without a second thought. “The desserts will all be restocked and you will surely be hungry again.”

“Your right, I probably will be.” Knowing that all he goodies he just ate would be back again tomorrow gave him this little rush of excitement. 

“Hopefully you got room for another round tomorrow then.” Rantaro chuckled and patted Shuichi’s midsection. 

“I think I can manage.”


	5. What To Expect When You’re Expecting, The Miu Way / Miu And Gonta / Pregnancy

Being trapped left Miu with an itch that needed to be scratched, everyone here should consider themselves lucky Miu would even consider fucking them! A beautiful genius like her should be saving herself for someone with a brain just as brilliant as hers! These idiots were fortunate that they were blessed with a chick that looked like a goddess! Only downside was everyone was far too intimidated by all the talent she had oozing out of her! Or at least until Gonta stepped up to the plate, his logic that gentlemen should help women in their time of need made him a perfect candidate for Miu to satisfy her needs!

At least until the machine Miu invented to keep track of her period alerted her that she was late this month, upon looking into it further to figure out the reason why her monthly visitor was so late, it was revealed that Miu Iruma, the ultimate inventor, was pregnant. 

Despite originally wanting someone to match her one of a kind brain to bless the world with another genius like her, the idea of her offspring being both brain and brawn also sounded promising. So here she was, six and a half months later. Forced to wear some maternity clothes Tsumugi had done up for her. Everyone’s excuse was it just wasn’t appropriate for someone who was expecting to wear such skimpy clothes. But she knew the truth! All the girls were just jealous of how smoking hot she still managed to look even while she was sporting a baby bump! Though even when she told them the truth they still denied it and forced her to change her wardrobe. But even if she was stuck in a boring old pink dress and black leggings she was still without a doubt the hottest girl here!

“Like what you see?” Miu mused as she stopped tinkering with her soon to be latest invention.

“Huh?” Shuichi looked up from his breakfast of oatmeal and blueberries in confusion. 

“You were totally checking me out right now, weren’t you?” she stated loud enough for everyone else in the dining hall to hear.

“N-No I wasn’t!” he responded.

Miu just laughed. “Yes you were! Hard to not notice these puppies now!” she gestured to her breasts. “These babies totally been doubling up in milk production! You totally got a pregnancy kink, don’t you?”

“Typical degenerate male!” Tenko hissed, glaring daggers at Shuichi.

“I wasn’t staring!” Shuichi defended, his face turning beet red at the accusations.

“I wouldn’t worry about anyone staring at your saggy tits.” Kokichi piped in. 

“Sa-saggy tits?!” Miu echoed back. “T-they aren’t sa-saggy! They are pe-perky!” she stuttered.

“Oh please, no one is going to believe a dumb slutty cow like you.” Kokichi said in a matter of fact manner.

“Dumb s-slutty cow?!” Miu moaned.

“Please don’t egg her on.” Shuichi begged.

“Awwww, but all her hormones make it so much more fun.” Kokichi whined with an overdramatic sad pout. 

“And to think she’s having a kid...” muttered Maki under her breath as she sipped her tea. 

“Miu, have you considered adoption?” Kirumi asked, pouring a cup of tea for Shuichi. 

“Why the fuck would I adopt a kid?!” Miu snapped. “In case you forgotten I’m already pregnant with a soon to be super smart brat!”

“That wasn’t what I meant...” Kirumi sighed and shook her head, going about serving tea to everyone. 

“Whatever, your all just jealous it was Gonta who got to me first!” she teased and stuck out her tongue.

“Nah, if anything we feel sorry for the poor guy.” Kokichi snickered, taking a moment to glance at Gonta. Who currently had his nose in a book about pregnancy and child birth, too busy studying to notice the conversation. 

“Kokichi, please don’t rile her up.” Shuichi pleaded. “Have some sympathy for once.”

“Shuichi, of course I’m sympathetic!” Kokichi gasped and put a hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt. “I would never EVER mess with a pregnant woman, even if it is Miu.”

“That’s a lie, isn’t it?” Maki huffed.

“Yup.” Kokichi gave a shit eating grin. “She could die in child birth for all I care.”

“Gonta won’t allow that!” Gonta finally spoke, slamming the book shut. “Gonta studying a lot about child birth!”

“Kokichi is just trying to get your goat, Gonta.” Shuichi sighed. “Why don’t you two just head to the dorms?”

“I could even deliver your breakfast.” Kirumi offered.

“Fine, but only because I’m probably making you all too fucking horny to walk!” Miu laughed and got up.

“Gonta will escort you to your dorm.” Gonta offered, getting out of his chair and going over to Miu. 

“You just wanna check out my ass, don’t you?” Miu snickered.

“No! Gentlemen don’t do that!” he cried out in horror.

“Oh really? But they plow pussy like theirs no tomorrow?” she teased.

“Please... just leave.” Maki said through gritting teeth.

“Okay, Gonta carry Miu to dorms!” And with that being said Gonta hefted Miu off her feet and into his arms.

Miu was used to it by now, Gonta developed a habit of carrying her from place to place. It was like having her own form of transportation! It was useful since she had yet to build a proper mode of transportation to get around and give her swollen ankles some relief.

It wasn’t long before they reached the dorms, Gonta carried her into her room and laid her on her bed.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Miu grinned.

“Uhh... What is Miu thinking?” Gonta asked.

“Fuck me until I can’t walk straight anymore!” she demanded.

Gonta couldn’t do anything aside from blush heavily. 

Miu groaned. “Come on! Don’t chicken out on me now!” she complained. “You’re the whole reason I’m in this- oof!” Miu was taken off guard when a little foot kicked the air out of her. 

“Ah! Is Miu okay?!” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s nothing I can’t handle.” she huffed and sat up. “She just really likes to kick near my ribs...”

“She?” Gonta repeated.

“Duh! That’s what I fucking said! What are you deaf?”Miu rolled her eyes. “This gorgeous girl genius managed to build and ultrasound machine with ease!” she bragged. “After that it wasn’t that hard to learn she was healthy and the world is going to be lucky as hell with another gal like me in the world!”

“Can’t wait!” he mused excitedly. “Forest family will be so happy to meet our daughter! Can Gonta say hi?”

“Sure, Whatever.” Oh right, she was basically in laws with a pack of wolves now. Whatever, long as they could babysit on the weekends so she could spend those days inventing more perfect inventions for the uni- Miu snapped out of her train of thought when she felt Gonta lift up her dress. Her face broke out in a big fat grin. Finally! 

“Changed your mind?” Miu laughed. “Of course you did! I still got a rocking body after all!” 

“Huh? N-No!” Gonta responded, his face flushed a bright shade of pink. “Gonta just say hi to daughter!”

Which unfortunately was the truth. He had only lifted her dress just enough to expose the swell of her belly. Miu let out an annoyed sigh, this was probably going to be the closest thing to actual physical contact she had since forever, might as well just go with it. Everyone else was too much of a chickenshit to touch her anyway.

She watched as Gonta brought a single finger to her midsection and delicately traced the curve.

“You can press a little harder!” Miu urged. “I’m not that delicate!”

“But Gonta don’t want to hurt Miu or daughter.” he glanced up from her pregnant belly.

“For fuck’s sake, just press harder! Even if you do hurt me I could at least use that to get off!” she huffed,

Gonta swallowed thickly before fully placing his hand on Miu’s stomach, mustering up the bravery to press a bit harder. Miu winched as her daughter decided to kick the air out of her a second time. Ugh, the little shit really was taking after Gonta in terms of strength.

“She kicked!” Gonta exclaimed, red eyes sparkling like a kid in a candy store. “She’s so strong!”

“Course she is, she’s gonna be mother fucking brain and brawn!” Miu boosted, a big fat grin on her face. “The most perfect girl in the world... next to me of course!” she held her head high in pride. “Mother and daughter, taking over the damn world with their flawless brains and beauty!”

“And with Gonta too!” he piped in.

“Huh? Oh yeah. I mean you clearly won’t shine like me and her of course but-“ Miu stopped when Gonta leaned over and planted a gentle but long kiss on her midsection. Being as sensitive as she was at the moment Miu couldn’t help but squeal and wiggle about. “Stooooop!” she whined. “What the fuck are you doing?! You into tickle torture or something?!”

“No! Gonta would never torture Miu!” 

“Aw... we could have had fun with that...” she grumbled and crossed her arms. “Whatever, since your sorry ass is still here can you make yourself useful and go get my concoction from my lab?”

“Con...cock... in?” Gonta poorly echoed back.

“HA! You said cock!” she wheezed with laughter. “Shit I’m definitely gonna remember that! But it’s just a jar of cream this blond queen of brilliance managed to create. How else to you think I was able to keep my skin free of stretch marks?!” Miu grinned in glory, proud to have a bump that was clear of any unwanted lines thanks to how elastic the cream made her skin. “It’s definitely in my lab somewhere in a green jar, you can’t miss it.”

Gonta nodded and raced off, leaving Miu alone to wait until Gonta returned or Kirumi arrived with breakfast. She let out an annoyed sigh as her daughter decided to stir some more. Miu noticed she tended to do that whenever it was time to eat.

“Yeah, Yeah... I get it. We’re both fucking hungry, just ease up.” she complained, only to be met with another sharp kick. “Ugh, Tenko is probably gonna try to teach you aikido if you keep that up.”


	6. A Bigger Hope/ Makoto and Nagito/ Stuffing/ Forced Feeding/ Funnel Feeding/ Weight Gain

“Makoto Naegi...” he says breathlessly, eyes sparkling with that unmistakable look of hope Makoto knew so well. “Ultimate luck, a once talentless fool who got into a school with those ranked so high above you by dumb luck.” he starts to circle around Makoto, taking long dutiful strides around him. “But now look at you... the ultimate hope. The very beacon of hope that can even surpass the darkest of despair.” Nagito stoped in his tracks right in front of him. “Everything a talentless fool like me could only wish to be.”

Makoto felt his chest tighten, this fixation Nagito had on hope made him uneasy. Not to mention the way he talked down about himself. But if Makoto were to say something against it, Nagito would probably only deny and make this situation even more awkward.

“Can I help you?” Makoto inquired. “If you need something from me, I’ll be more than happy to help.” Makoto had held conversations with the most feared biker in japan, a serial killer, and people who lived in their fantasy worlds all the time, why would Nagito be any different? 

“Other than keep shining bright like the beautiful ray of hope that you are?” Nagito gave a dry chuckle. “But actually, yes.” he held up a box of donuts. “Aoi Asahina wanted me to give these to you.”

“She wanted you to give me donuts?” 

“She’s trying to lose weight and wants to cut out sweets like donuts for awhile.” he informed and opened the box, revealing half a dozen jelly filled donuts coated in powdered sugar. “She requested I give these to someone who would appreciate them. You were the first person that came to mind.” 

“Oh... thank you then.” Makoto replied and plucked a donut out of the box and took a bite, instantly tasting the cake like outside and the blueberry filling inside. It was always rather rare that he or anyone would get to eat a donut whenever they got a box, being ever the donut lover Aoi often claimed the box of donuts for herself. He polished off the donut in record time before licking the powdered sugar off his lips.

“Did you like it?” Makoto nodded, Nagito smiled. “Then have another one.” he urged.

“What about you?” Makoto asked. “Why don’t you have one too?”

“I don’t really like sweet tasting things.” he explained as Makoto took a second donut and bit into it. “I lean more towards salty snacks like chips, pretzels and nuts. And besides, a talentless worm like me doesn’t deserve the honour of eating the favourite food of the ultimate swimmer.”

“You... really don’t think much of yourself, do you?” he questioned through a mouthful. 

“Please, the beacon of hope shouldn’t even bother talking to me.” Nagito replied just as Makoto finished off the second donut. “Please, have another.” he urged.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Makoto tried to decline but Nagito carefully plucked up a third donut.

“I insist, though it’s hardly my place to tell someone like you what to do.” he said and brought the donut to Makoto’s mouth. Giving him little choice but to bite into in. Blueberry jelly oozed from the donut and smeared his lips, he swallowed and quickly licked it all away. “Wow, I didn’t expected I would be blessed with the honour of feeding and ultimate.” he said in a dreamily manner as Makoto decided to finish off the third donut.

Ugh, three donuts were kind of sickening. But apparently Nagito didn’t get the message and immediately brought out another donut.

“I... I’m really not in the mood for anymore.” he tried to explained, but to no avail. Nagito pressed the donut against Makoto’s lips, giving him little choice to but to eat it.

“Wow, you’re doing so good.” Nagito praised. “Not that I would expect any less from you.” he grinned and brought another donut to his lips. Makoto only responded by turning his head away from it. “Oh? Giving up so easily? We only have two left.” he pointed out. “Surely a man as worthy as you can handle it.”

Begrudgingly he turned his head and accepted the donut, smearing his lips with crumbs, powdered sugar, and jelly. Each bite was so sickeningly sweet now... how on earth did Aoi devour donuts so easily and so often? 

“Now, we only have one left.” Nagito mused with a smile on his face as he picked up the last donut. “I’m sure one last measly donut isn’t nothing you can’t handle.” 

Mustering up what little strength he had from already downing five donuts, Makoto forced himself to bite into the donut. He groaned through a mouthful, the blueberry jelly filling was the worst part. It was just too sweet and sticky, not something that anyone should eat large quantities of at once. It was so artificial tasting and the thick pastry the jelly was stuffed in wasn’t helping, especially with all that powdered sugar. He let out a sigh of relief once he polished off the last donut and that Nagito didn’t force him to lick the remains of the donut off his lips. And instead patted them clean with a napkin he had on hand. 

“Very good, no surprise from a man as talented as you.” he mused. “I bet your thirsty from all that, aren’t you? You want something to wash everything down?” Makoto nodded, a drink did sound good right now.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Nagito said and left the room, leaving Makoto to deal with the ache from all the donuts, cradling his midsection that had a slight swell from the amount he ate. 

“Oof...” he groaned, he was always a light eater. So eating six donuts weren’t exactly ideal or easy.

“Sorry about the wait.” Makoto glanced up to see Nagito, carrying a litre of chocolate milk and a funnel. 

“What’s with the funnel?” Makoto dreaded the answer he would get.

“I couldn’t find a glass.” Nagito smirked. “I’m the ultimate luck and I can’t even find a glass. It’s sad really. Now open up.”

Makoto obliged, allowing Nagito to place the funnel in his mouth before he unscrewed the cap off of the carton of milk. He tilted the carton and began to pour some milk down into the funnel. Right away Makoto started to guzzle it down, relief washing over him as the taste of blueberry jelly filled donuts were washed away by the rich taste of chocolate milk. Chocolate milk was always sort of a guilty pleasure for him, some people called him ‘calf’ as a child because he loved it so much. 

A few loud gulps later and Nagito didn’t stop pouring. Unless Makoto wanted to make a mess, he stayed still and kept swallowing. The ache in his stomach growing worst and worst with each gulp, Makoto would had sighed in relief once the carton was empty if it wasn’t for the funnel still in his mouth.

“Wow, aren’t you just amazing.” Nagito praised and took the funnel out of his mouth. “But that’s already expected of you and your title.” he said with a small laugh and patted the round curve of Makoto’s midsection. “Lowly trash like me would never be able to put away all that delicious food like you did.” he paused for a moment, hand still resting on Makoto’s stuffed belly as he looked deep in thought. “I wonder just how big a symbol of hope you can become...”

“What... what did you say?” Makoto asked before groaning.

“Oh, nothing.” he dismissed. “You shouldn’t be listening to the worthless words of mine, they have no meaning for you.”

....

Makoto undid the button of his pants, letting out a sigh of relief as it eased up some of the pressure. Since the first incident with the donuts, Nagito had been returning almost daily with donuts and milk (and a funnel since apparently Nagito was unlucky enough to still be unable to find the glasses) at first it started off as half a dozen donuts and one litre of milk, but overtime it soon became two dozen donuts and two litres of chocolate milk. Oddly enough Makoto definitely seemed to had managed to get the capacity to hold it all more comfortably, it probably helped Nagito would conveniently show up whenever Makoto was hungry. Which was probably the reason he was in this situation now.

“I need to get new pants...” he muttered to himself, given the newfound softness around his midsection and thighs, he probably put on at least thirty or so pounds. He really should had predicted this with the large quantities of food Nagito had him eating at once. 

“Makoto!” he looked behind him to see Aoi, a rather frustrated look on her face she marched up to him. “I can’t believe how selfish you are!” she hissed, glaring daggers at him.

“Wh-what did I do?!” Makoto stuttered.

“You been stealing all the donuts!” she jabbed at finger at Makoto’s chest. “Do you know how long it’s been since I had a donut thanks to you?!”

“B-but I thought you were trying to cut down on sweets!” Makoto stuttered.

“What? Of course not!” Aoi frowned. “Donuts are something I consume daily! I’m going through donut withdrawal here!” she whined.

“O-okay, I’ll stop eating them all.” he promised, deciding against telling Aoi about Nagito. She would probably just think he was making it up anyway.

“Good!” she huffed and stormed off.

Makoto let out a sigh, relieved he narrowly avoided a fight with Aoi. His stomach growled, signalling he needed something to eat. He turned on his heels and nearly leapt out of his skin to see Nagito, with three boxes of donuts, two litres of chocolate milk, and a funnel.

“I heard the beacon of hope was hungry?”


	7. Winter Weight/ Gundham/ Weight gain/ Stuffing

Winter was so close, he could feel it in his vains. Being the supreme overlord of ice he always had that natural instinct when the world was about to be plunged into an ice age yet again. So unlike the other mere mortals who would foolishly let themselves suffer through this era, Gundham Tanaka was far more wise than any being when it came to surviving the return of the ice age! For he was preparing in advance to survive the harsh winter! To do so it required him to consume the offers from the temples of creation!

Gundham placed today’s offering before him, to start off his long and hard journey to survive the harsh ice storm that was sure to come, he selected a bucket of phoenix flesh (fried chicken) and a elixir that he had made himself to ensure his body would go through the transformation he desired (a milkshake made with heavy cream, milk, chocolate cake mix, and chocolate ice cream) to ensure his body would be ready.

He had already settled the four dark devas of destruction in their own chambers for the night, Gundham would need to be alone without any interruptions, luckily the dark devas understood the importance of his ritual he would have to commit himself to daily. He glanced into the flimsy cardboard bucket, he had ordered himself ten pieces of phoenix, now he had to eat it quickly otherwise the fiery bird would be reborn from its ashes and his plan would have to deal with a setback. 

“Let the ritual began!” Gundham announced to no one but himself and reached into the bucket which had dark spots of grease here and there. 

The first thing he grabbed was a drumstick, he torn into it with gusto. Much to his delight these mere mortals knew how to prepare phoenix flesh with their ancient secret of eleven forbidden spices. That would certainly make his task easier if the offerings he were to eat were this worthy.

With the first piece of flesh finished, Gundham reached into the bucket again and fetched a wing. If only he had requested some kind of elixir to smother the wing in, preferably something hot like the depths of hell. He would just have to remember that for next time he would feast upon the mighty phoenix. 

With the wing now nothing but bones, he grabbed another wing from the bucket and ripped off the meat with his mouth, savouring that taste of juicy meat and the flavourful skin before the second wing was done with. 

Gundham brought the goblet of his elixir to his lips, guzzling down three large mouthfuls of the sweet tasting milkshake and let out a small burp. His elixir making skills were as strong as ever!

Next up was Gundham ‘s favourite part of a phoenix, the breast. He bit into the meat, grease dripping down his chin as he tore into the meat. He loved this part of the phoenix, it always had the most meat and the least amount of bones to pick out. Gundham smacked his grease covered lips before taking another large swing of his creamy elixir. 

Next up was another drumstick, Gundham licked his lips clean of any grease before he took a big bite, smearing his mouth with grease again. Now with all the meat completely eaten off of it, the flesh was rendered a bone that he had no use for... at least for this ritual. 

He fished out another breast and took a large enough bite that it caused his cheeks to resemble his four dark devas of destruction whenever they ate. It took longer to consume, but having all that juicy flesh stuffed in his mouth at once was like a gift from the gods of heaven and hell itself. With another chunk of the phoenix finished, he washed it down with a few more gulps from his goblet.

Gundham groaned, resting a hand on his full midsection. “This form... always betrays me like this.” It was so tempting to put a stop to the ritual and postpone the rest until his form recovered. But he refused to give in! Survival was the upmost importance, he was the supreme overlord of ice, consuming the offers should be mere child’s play! 

More determine than ever he armed himself with the bucket of what remained of the offerings and took out another wing and ate it with the speed that could rival a demon on the hunt for prey. Almost there, just three more pieces. Nothing he couldn’t handle, just three more measly pieces. 

He decided on taking on the final piece of breast meat, getting rid of the biggest selection of the legendary bird first would make consuming the last two pieces much easier. So with that master plan in mind he chewed another mouthful of the juicy meat, some grease trailing down his chin as he took bite after bite. That painful ache in the dark pits of his stomach were as strong as ever, but Gundham refused to give into that pain. The tight pain was just a test by the gods of the underworld themselves! 

With all his strength the next piece was soon reduced to nothing but bones. Gundham panted, this was by far the most challenging task fate had brought upon him. He refused to falter, after a couple gulps of his elixir his hand was soon back into the bucket, getting the last drumstick out.

Wiping the grease off his face with his arm, he took a bite. By now all the charming taste the meat had was completely gone, now it was cursed to give him a sickening feeling each time his tastebuds made contact with the flesh. 

He set another bone aside, letting out a pained groaned and slumped in his seat. “So... close...” Gundham said to himself. It was tempting to give up, but what kind of Supreme Overlord of Ice would he be if he let himself be bested by one last measly piece of flesh? 

He grabbed his goblet and downed the rest of the elixir, now like the chicken each mouthful was sickeningly sweet and made him want to gag. But using the sheer amount of power he had possessed he consumed the remaining liquid. Gundham wiped the smear of the rich liquid off his face with his arm. He brought a hand to his midsection, which was round and taut, practically begging for him to put a stop to this ritual. 

“Fear not...this will get easier soon.” Gundham promised to his body and then grabbed the final piece of meat, which was luckily just a small wing.

But it proved to be rather difficult to consume despite its puny size with all he had ate prior to the last wing. Gundham fought hard to pay no mind to that ache in his stomach as he forced himself to tear into the meat. Once the flesh was stripped to nothing but bones, he carelessly dropped the last bond to the floor and leaned back into his seat.

“Ha... I... Gundham Tanaka, had master the first ritual!” he announced before he let out a hiccup and groaned his fullness. The tightness around the waist of his trousers could rival any pain and discomfort and had come across during his encounters with the creatures of the underworld. 

Gundham brought a hand to the button of his pants and undid them, letting out a sigh of relief as he felt no longer constricted. Now... what were he to do for tomorrow’s ritual?

....

When it was time for the first snowfall of the cold and harsh winter, Gundham couldn’t had been more pleased with himself. Instead of an intense battle against the ice age like the pathetic mortals of this world, Gundham had instead perfectly altered his form to survive and make the battle against the ice age much easier!

Gundham stretched, his shirt lifted up and the weight he had developed overtime to assist him during the harsh winter poked out. 

“Pathetic garment.” Gundham huffed as he pulled his shirt down in an attempt to hide it, having little luck in that department. “You are not worthy of being worn by Gundham Tanaka!” he announced, shunning the shirt before eventually leaving it be. 

An ill fitting garment was nothing! He had dealt with demons from the underworld, this was nothing! He plopped himself on his throne, gazing at the storm of unforgiving snow outside, a smirk crept upon his lips as he watched the storm go on. Yes, with his change in form he would remain warm for the harsh winter.


	8. Let Them Eat Cake/ Kokichi/ Stuffing

How wasteful...

Kokichi frowned as he looked the remains of the little tea party he had today with not only Shuichi, but also Rantaro and Gonta... also Kirumi, but she just helped prepare tea and a variety of snacks instead of joining in. The four of them polished off all the scones, finger sandwiches, and pastries that were placed before them. But one thing remained untouched.

“Can’t believe no one touch this!” Kokichi complained, lifting up the plate that contained a chocolate cake with thick chocolate frosting. Cake was the most important part of any good tea party! How could anyone say no to cake? 

Shuichi said he didn’t like chocolate (something completely unheard of to Kokichi) so he turned it down, Rantaro claimed chocolate made him break out, and Gonta was so used to eating berries and nuts in the forrest, that too much process food and sugar gave him an upset stomach. How boring... so the cake was left untouched. If he were back with the members of DICE this cake would had been eaten already. Not to mention the three had to leave his little tea party early. But what to do with the cake? Their wasn’t much to do but leave it for Kirumi to put away. Not like he could eat the whole thing himself.

Or could he?

Kokichi stared at the cake, the thick frosting with evenly spread and it had a boarder made of chocolate icing around the top and bottom. And that smell, it was like he was in a chocolate factory! Well... cake was an important part of any tea party- What was he doing? When did he need an excuse to eat cake?! With a big grin on his face he hurriedly set the cake back on the table and pulled up a chair. 

A whole cake, all to himself! This was going to be great! He grabbed a fork and immediately stabbed the cake dead in the centre. Once he lifted his fork up it revealed two layers of moist cake with creamy chocolate mousse in between them. Kokichi licked his lips and brought the fork to his mouth, letting out a moan as his mouth was filled with the rich taste of chocolate. Oh that was good! Not that he would expect any less from the ultimate maid, Kirumi could make a mean chocolate cake. 

He speared another chunk of cake with his fork, wasting no time shoving it in his mouth and smearing his lips with frosting and cake. Kokichi could just imagine the look on someone’s face if they were to walk into the dining hall and see him pigging out like this. Hopefully it would be someone like Miu, she had the best reactions! Though Gonta and Kaito were amusing too. Kokichi grinned at the very thought before wiping his mouth on his sleeve, staining it. He had plenty of uniforms in his dorm and Kirumi could get rid of any stain, like a real super mom!

Kokichi attacked the cake with the fork again, managing to get a big enough piece that made his cheeks fill out. After carefully working his jaws around it he swallowed and licked the combination of crumbs and icing off his lips. 

The cake was good, but he needed something to wash it down with. He sprang out of his seat and made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing his favourite brand of grape soda. Kokichi returned to his cake and plopped himself down in his seat. He unscrewed the cap and took a big swing, getting a taste of that artificial grape flavour he knew so well.

“That’s better.” Kokichi mused to himself and armed himself with the fork. He then astabbed it back into the cake before putting it in his mouth, making a mental note to offer Kirumi a job. The tea parties at his organization would be absolutely perfect if they could have these delicious cakes with them.

He was about to thrust the fork back into the cake for another bite, but he paused. Why was he even bothering with a fork? His hands we’re clean and he had no intention of sharing. Kokichi glanced at the camera in the dining hall. Not like he had to worry about manners, their were no rules against bad manners. 

With his mind made up, Kokichi gave the camera a smirk and threw the fork over his shoulder. Without hesitation he grabbed a big handful of cake and gobbled it down. His cheeks were coated in bits of cake and frosting, but Kokichi couldn’t had cared less. Whoever was watching was certainly in for a good show.

Kokichi lazily brought a hand to his midsection, which had began to curve ever so slightly from all the cake. “Getting pretty full.” he announced in a sing song manner and patted his little belly. 

He used his free hand to greedily grab another hunk of cake and brought it to his mouth, before he devoured it messily. Getting crumbs and sticky icing all over his white uniform. Kokichi grabbed the bottle of soda and took a few gulps, letting out a loud burp afterwards.

“Exuuuusse me!” he laughed, doing his damnedest not to look directly at the camera and instead tried to amuse himself by imagining the expressions on Monokuma and his cubs if they were watching this, or if they couldn’t take the secondhand embarrassment and couldn’t bear (pun intended) to watch. 

He ate another handful and chased it down with some soda, his gut growing more and more full and round. Kokichi glanced at the cake, it was far from the elegant chocolate cake Kirumi had baked and was now a messy mountain of cake, frosting, and chocolate mousse. If Kokichi had to guess, he probably managed to eat a bit over half of the delicious cake. His fingers drummed on his stuffed stomach, admittedly that tight painful little ache was starting to make this a bit uncomfortable but...

“I just hate wasting perfectly good cake!” he mused, giving his signature laugh before grabbing a handful of cake and shoving it in his face.

Oof, this cake was actually getting kind of sickening... but he wouldn’t let anyone know. He licked his lips and used both hands to grab as much cake as he could get and force it all in his mouth greedily. Once he swallowed he wiped his mouth on his sleeves and licked his fingers clean, making sure to make as much noise as he could as he licked everything off his fingers. 

If he were to use both hands again, he could probably manage to finish it off. Kokichi’s eyes rested on his belly, which grew more round with food and pressed against his uniform. Sure he was full, but it wasn’t like a cake was going to kill him unless Kirumi poisoned it. 

He grabbed the bottle of pop and chugged it, draining the bottle before letting out a loud burp. Now to finish off the cake!

Once again using both his hands he grabbed at the remains of the chocolate cake and stuffed it in his mouth, once again getting his whole mouth consumed in the sickening rich taste of sweet chocolate. Never did Kokichi ever think he would get sick of chocolate, but that was outweighed by how satisfying it was to eat a whole cake! He couldn’t help but let out a small sigh as he finally finished the dessert.

Kokichi glanced at the plate, it still had smears of crumbs and frosting on it. A wicked smirk crept on his lips as he reached for the plate, bringing it to his face he began to lick that plate clean. The thought of someone watching this through that camera was rather exciting. Or if someone were to walk in on him licking his plate like a child, that would be fun as well.

Kokichi let out a satisfying little hiccup as he set the plate down, leaning back into his seat. 

“So fuulllll.” he moaned loudly, giving his swollen belly rub. 

Kokichi lazily shut his eyes, though that didn’t last long. An audible ripping sound snapped them back opened, he quickly began to inspect himself. The jacket he wore that was containing his taut gut couldn’t hold it any longer and busted a steam. He blinked, letting it sink in before he laughed. 

Hopefully Kirumi could sew.


	9. Bbq Gal Pals/ Sonia And Akane/ Mutual Stuffing/

Being royalty didn’t just mean you sit around all day in a castle being pampered upon by the castle staff and wore elegant dresses. It was nothing like the movies aimed at young girls who all wanted to be princesses, it included plenty of meetings and documents Sonia had to look over and sign. Not to say it was all bad, but it being a princess had a lot of responsibility. But it did come with a few perks, one of Sonia’s favourites was the traveling. It gave her the chance to see and experience so much.

Especially since she could bring her lover, Akane with her.

“About time we arrived, I’m starving!” Akane announced, entering the establishment she had chosen herself as she dragged Sonia inside by the wrist.

Instantly Sonia was hit with the smell of barbecue, a scent she learned from many outings with Akane. A smile crept on her lips. Of course Akane would choose for them to sneak away from her guards to a barbecue place. Her girlfriend absolutely adored meat and could pack it away with ease.

As soon as they were brought to a table, Akane immediately flipped through the menu. “Everything sounds so good!” she mused, her mouth watering.

“You always say that.” Sonia chuckled and open her own menu to see the variety of steak, chicken, and ribs the placed offered. “Your far more knowledgeable than I when it comes to cuisine like this.” she began just as the waiter brought them some water. “Why don’t you order for the both of us?”

“Really?” Akane asked, looking up from her menu to look at Sonia. “Well everything here looks pretty good, doubt you can pick anything bad.”

“I just can’t make up my mind.” she reassured and shut her menu. “I trust your judgement.”

Akane’s face broke into a big grin. “Then you’re gonna be in for a fun time!” she announced and waved over to their waiter. “I know my meat.” she reminded. “Alrighty, we’re gonna each have one of these, and we gotta get an order of this. Oh! And finally we’re gonna finish up with this!” she ordered, pointing to each item on the menu.

Sonia could only wonder exactly what Akane ordered for them. Being as she couldn’t see the menu, but she trusted Akane’s judgement and taste when it came to food. 

The waiter scribbled everything down. “Your first course should be here shortly.” he informed before leaving.

“First course?” Sonia blinked and looked at her girlfriend from across the booth. “How much did you order?”

“Just Whatever sounded really good.” she shrugged. “It’s barbecue, you can’t go wrong when it’s barbecue.” 

And she was right, as soon as their first order arrived the smell of delicious chicken drifted through the air. 

“Here you go.” The waiter announced and placed their plates before them. 

On each plate was three large kebabs with chicken, zucchini, onions, red bell peppers, and cherry tomatoes all on the skewers. 

“Alright, kebabs!” Akane said, already drooling at the sight. 

Sonia watched as her girlfriend wasted no time grabbing a stick and started gnawing away at the combination of chicken and vegetables. Being a princess also meant she had to be well versed in etiquettes. Dining with important members of society meant using her hands to handle food was a big no. But with Akane she didn’t have to remember which salad fork to use or constantly worry about trying not to slurp her soup. Copying her lover, Sonia picked up a kebab and took a bite.

The veggies were delicious, ever so slightly crispy but refreshing with their acidity that complimented the chicken perfectly. Now the chicken was served in a way that was completely different than how it typically was in her country. Instead of being cut small and dainty, it was served with huge and generous chunks of chicken that were moist enough to cause its juices to drip down her chin. She dabbed at her chin and mouth with a napkin out of habit, Akane on the other hand had no problem with anything dripping down her face and onto her clothes.

She couldn’t up but smile, that was her dear Akane. Sonia took another bite off the stick. Despite not looking like it, the kebabs were very filling and Sonia managed to finish one before looking at her girlfriend, who was already on her last one. 

“This is so good!” Akane mused loudly through a full mouth, taking that final bite and polishing off the last piece of zucchini on the stick. She rubbed her mouth on her arms. “Perfect way to start off a meal.”

“I would beg to differ these kebabs are a meal on their own.” Sonia said, somehow managing to eat the vegetables and chicken off the second stick. 

“Don’t quit on me, we still have two other courses to finish.” Akane stated and got out from her side of the booth and plopped herself next to Sonia. “Here, let me help.”  
she picked up the final kebab and brought it to Sonia’s mouth. “Open up.”

Without giving it much thought, Sonia opened her mouth and allowed Akane to feed her the last kebab. Sure, she felt rather full, but the chance to have her lover feed her was an intimate act that she didn’t want to turn down.

“There, all done with the kebabs!” Akane grinned and dropped the now bare stick. She then glanced over her shoulder to see their waiter returning with two more plates. “Perfect timing too!”

Soon their plates were cleared away and replaced with plates that each contained a pulled pork sandwich. Akane licked her lips and wasted no time grabbing the sandwich. “Heard this place is famous for their pulled pork!” she announced and took a bite, smearing barbecue sauce on her cheeks.

Sonia attempted to pick up the sandwich, only to have an avalanche of pork fall out. She picked up the fallen meat and attempted to stuff it back inside, only to result in more pulled pork falling out. She came to terms with the fact no matter what she did the meat going to fall out regardless, she decided to just mimic her girlfriend and bite straight into the sandwich. 

The pork was juicy and tender enough to practically melt in your mouth, it was complimented perfectly with the sweet tasting barbecue sauce that smeared her mouth. Oh that was good! She supposed the messier the food the better tasting it was. She swallowed and took another bite, paying no mind to that full tightness in her stomach. 

It wasn’t long before both sandwiches were completely gone and any fallen out pork was picked up and plopped in her mouth. The only thing that remained of the sandwich was the sticky barbecue sauce on her fingers.

“Now, where did I put my napkin.” Sonia didn’t even have time to look for it, Akane took ahold of her barbecue sauce covered hands. “Akane-“ 

Before she could even get another word in, Akane brought Sonia’s fingers to her mouth. From there she brought her tongue to her fingers and began to lick the sauce away. Sonia felt a blush appear on her cheeks, sure she and her girlfriend were no strangers to affection. But they were in public! But also in a place where so few people knew just who Sonia was.

So for now she just watched as Akane cleaned away every speck of sauce from her fingers, before she finally let go of her hands and grinned.

“I couldn’t let good food go to waste!” she mused just as the waiter returned to clear away their plates.

“Of course you couldn’t.” Sonia shook her head.

“Wait until you see what I ordered next.” 

“Another course?”

“Duh, you gotta top off a good meal like that with a dessert.” she chuckled and sure enough the waiter returned with a big sundae, topped with chocolate sauce, chunks of brownies, rainbow sprinkles, and of course a big cherry on top. 

Wow, that was a lot of ice cream. Especially after eating so much prior, but knowing her girlfriend’s never ending appetite, enough was never enough. 

Akane grabbed a spoon and scooped up a good amount of the sundae. “Open up!”

Oh, Akane wanted to feed her? Well sweets like ice cream were definitely a lot more common to feed to each other as opposed to bits of meat. Despite how full she felt, Sonia opened her mouth and was fed a mixture of vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce. She let out a satisfied hum. 

“Now do me!” Akane urged.

“Of course.” Sonia grinned and got a spoon, scooping up a good chunk of brownie in the spoon and brought it to her lover’s lips. 

Right away Akane devoured the spoonful, licking the smears of chocolate sauce off the corners of her mouth.

“Alright, now it’s my turn!” Akane said and got another spoonful ready, this time getting a big amount of brownie chunks with it.

The brownies were delicious, rich, chocolatey, and moist. Complimented perfectly by the ice cream and subtle crunch of sprinkles. As Soon as Sonia swallowed she quickly got another spoonful of ice cream ready, even including that single bright red cherry on top. 

“Wait, give me a moment to remove the stem.” Just as Sonia was about to reach over and pluck the stem off, Akane gobbled down the spoonful. “Or... you could just do that.”

Her girlfriend began to move her jaw in an odd manner, it went on for a few moments before Akane stopped and stuck out her tongue, revealing the cherry stem was tied. 

Sonia laughed and gave her a playful shove. “We’re in public!”

“So? These people don’t even know that you’re a princess.” she pointed out.

“True, but such gestures are rather lewd for anywhere in public.” Sonia reminded.

“Alright, I’ll save it for when we get back to the hotel.” Akane shrugged and put the stem aside, picking the spoon back up and getting some ice cream to feed Sonia.

It wasn’t long before the sundae they shared was completely eaten. Sonia let out a hiccup, cradling her own taut midsection. 

“Wow, I’m impressed.” Akane said, paying no mind to her own round stomach. “You just barely managed to keep up with me this time.” she chuckled, poking at Sonia’s taut midsection. 

Sonia flinched. “Please, no poking.”

“My bad, sorry.” Akane apologized and gave her belly a friendly pat. “I’ll pay this time.”

“Akane, I have more than enough money to fund our meal.” she spoke up.

“Nah, I got this.” she reassured. “But if you really want to, I saw this great looking pizza place we can go.”

“And I’m assuming you mean right after you pay for our meal?”

“Yup!” Akane grinned and nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll eat your leftovers.”


	10. Gentlemen Can Have Kinks/ Gonta And Miu/ Stuffing/ Funnel Feeding

“God fucking damnit!” Miu huffed in annoyance, slamming her fist on the table, causing everyone but Korekiyo and and Kokichi to jump. 

“I-is something wrong?!” Gonta immediately sprang out of his seat and rushed up to Miu. “Can Gonta help?!”

“Someone fucking broke the machine I use to feed me while I work!” she stated and glared daggers at Kokichi.

“You think I did it?” Kokichi gave a sad pout. “I would NEVER EVER break one of your machines!”

“That’s another one of your shitty little lies, isn’t it?” Miu frowned.

“Yup, it totally is!” he grinned. “I was bored and you left your lab unattended like the cum dumpster whore you are.”

“Cum dump-dumpster whore?!” Miu stuttered, a bit of drool leaking out from the left side of her mouth. “I-I got called a cum dumpster again!”

“What an idiot.” Kokichi laughed. 

“Shu-shut up!” Miu hissed, managing to regain her composure somewhat. “Thanks to you I can’t eat and work at the same time!”

“Why not just simply do one before the other?” Korekiyo suggested. 

“You mean take a break THEN eat?” with the disgusted look on Miu’s face, one would had thought Korekiyo suggested she try eating dead rats. “I don’t rest! I got shit to do!”

Gonta watched as Miu ranted and raved, he furrowed his brow and thought deeply. What would a gentleman do? Then it hit him.

“What if Gonta fed Miu while she worked?” he offered. 

Miu stopped her angry rambling and glanced at Gonta. “You?” she asked, looking him up and down.

“Yes!” he confirmed with a nod. “Gonta washes hands a lot! Good hygiene is part of being a gentleman!”

“Fuck it, why not?” Miu agreed with a shrug. “Seeing as your the only one with the balls to offer.” she glanced at the others. “You seriously all should start taking notes from Gonta!” she sneered and quickly scribbled up a list before shoving it at Gonta. “Give this to Kirumi and meet me in my dorm in an hour.” 

Before Gonta could ask any other questions Miu too off. He adjusted his glasses and read the list... that was quite a lot of desserts listed on there.

....

“About fucking time!” Miu complained as Gonta pushed the little cart of food inside Miu’s room.

“Sorry, Gonta had to be careful not to push the cart too hard.” he apologized.

“Whatever, you’re here now.” she huffed before jabbing a finger at Gonta’s chest. “I’m only gonna say this once, so listen up! I’m gonna be drawing up some flawless blueprints for my perfect inventions! Your job is to just feed me as I’m doing so!” 

Gonta nodded. “Gonta understand!”

“You better!” Miu hissed as she plopped herself down at her desk, arming herself with a pencil and paper. “If I don’t make these blueprints, then I can’t make my inventions, and without my inventions the world is more fucked than a blow up doll!” 

“Gonta understand! Gonta promise he won’t mess up!” 

“Good, now let’s get to work!” Miu began to furiously sketch.

Gonta figured he should probably start feeding Miu now. He glanced at the selection of sweets Kirumi had done up, Miu had never stated which treat she wanted, so Gonta guessed he had free reign until Miu said otherwise. He selected a brownie and delicate brought it to her lips. She then quickly torn into it and within seconds the brownie was gone. She only paused to wipe the crumbs off of her paper before throwing herself back into sketching. 

“Glad you aren’t that much of a fucking moron to not fuck it up!” Miu said loudly once she swallowed. “Keep going, and don’t you dare stop!”

“Gonta won’t stop then!” he gathered three chocolates and popped them all into Miu’s mouth. 

As soon as she bit down a bit of sticky caramel ooze from the corner of her mouth. Right away Gonta used a napkin to wipe it away, surely any gentleman would do the same if they were in his shoes... if he wore shoes that is. He must had done the right thing seeing as Miu didn’t scold him.

Next up Gonta decided was the small slice of chocolate cake Kirumi had added to the cart of goodies. Using a fork he carefully speared a piece and brought it to Miu’s mouth. 

She dropped her pencil and looked up at Gonta. “Seriously? Are you fucking serious?”

“D-did Gonta do something wrong?” he asked, feeling his heart race in panic. Gentlemen weren’t suppose to make mistakes! 

“Just use your damn hands!” Miu huffed. “It’s faster!”

“Miu want Gonta to use hands?” he questioned. “But isn’t that dirty? Gonta thought cake was supposed to be eaten with a fork.”

“Look, I don’t give a shit if you had a jerk off session and didn’t wash your hands afterwards. Hell, I would actually love that!” she lectured. “But using some small ass fork is a waste of time.”

“Okay... a Gonta will try.” he replied and set the fork aside. 

He carefully picked up the slice of cake, making sure it didn’t fall apart and create a bigger mess aside from a few crumbs. Right away Miu began to take bite after bite, within mere seconds the cake was gone. Gonta was about to get a napkin to clean up her frosting and crumb coated lips, but Miu did that on her own by licking her lips clean.

Gonta couldn’t help but feel a bit proud. He was definitely getting the hang of this, just like a proper gentleman assisting a woman! 

“We got anything fruity?” she requested, not even looking up from sketches.

“Uhh... lets see.” Gonta browsed through plate upon plate of goodies. “We have chocolate covered strawberries, peach pie, a blueberry tart-“

“Peach pie would be fucking fantastic!” Miu said loudly, blowing of some eraser shavings from her paper. 

“Gonta on it!” he delicately lifted up the slice and brought it to Miu’s mouth. 

Gonta was a little nervous about the pie filling falling out and making a mess all over’s Miu’s papers. But the inventor managed to eat it quickly before any of the sticky sweet filling had a chance to fall out. It almost reminded Gonta of the wolves in the forrest, furiously eating whatever they had hunted. 

“Hey, earth to Gonta!” Miu snapped, instantly bringing Gonta back from his little day dream. “Did I say stop?!”

“S-sorry!” he apologized and fed her a sugar cookie topped with pink frosting and green sprinkles. 

“Don’t start going soft on me now!” Miu complained through a mouthful. “I still have tons of important blueprints to draw up!”

“It won’t happen again!” Gonta promised and grabbed a honey cruller donut to feed her. 

As he fed her the donut, he accidentally managed to get a glance at Miu’s midsection. Eating such a large amount of food was starting to show, her belly starting to round out from all the food. Gonta gulped and quickly fetched a cinnamon roll once Miu was finished with the donut. He couldn’t describe it... but their was just something about Miu’s tummy right now that just looked so adorable looking..No! What was he doing?! Gentlemen shouldn’t be focusing on women’s stomachs! No matter how nice they looked when they were getting full. He tried to pay attention to the cart of sweets and what to feed Miu with next once she polished off the cinnamon roll, he decided on a few peanut butter cups.

A few more slices of cake, chocolate covered strawberries, donuts, truffles, and other kinds of goodies later, Miu held up a finger, signalling him to stop.

“Is Miu full?” Gonta asked, setting down the ginger snap he was planning to feed her. 

Once again he found himself unable to help but take another glance at Miu’s middle, over the course of eating many treats. It was even larger than before and ever so slightly poked out from her shirt. He shook his head and returned his gaze at Miu’s face. 

“No, I’m thirsty.” Miu stated. “There should be a milkshake on the cart.”

Gonta browsed through the cart, finding a pitcher that was nearly filled to the brim with what Gonta assumed was a vanilla milkshake. But no glasses or even a straw was available.

“Gonta found the milkshake, but no glass.” he said.

“Duh, that’s what the funnel’s for!” Miu pointed out.

“Funnel?” Gonta echoed and glanced back at the cart and sure enough there it was. 

“Yeah, just put it in my mouth then pour the milkshake down it.” Miu explained. “A simple idea, but it’s a genius one by yours truly!” she beamed. “Now hurry up! I’m thirsty.”

Gonta picked up the funnel and the long tube attached to it, he placed the tube in Miu’s mouth and held the funnel part high to ensure everything flowed down the tube. Next he got a hold of the pitcher and carefully began to pour the creamy mixture down the funnel. At first he was worried if he was pouring it too fast, but Miu’s reassuring loud gulps and lack of choking made managed to keep Gonta from worrying too much. 

His eyes made the mistake of resting on her midsection, with every few gulps he could swear her belly got bigger. Why was he still looking at it?! Gentlemen weren’t suppose to look at women like this! No matter how nice and round their belly looked... and wonder how it would feel if he placed a hand on it... Ah! Why couldn’t he stop?! He would have to work much harder at being a gentlemen than he originally thought! 

Miu spat out the tube once she drained the last bit of the milkshake and smacked her lips. “Damn, that was good! I should sketch an idea for instant milkshakes!” she laughed. “Now, back to eating!”

“R-right!” Gonta stuttered and quickly grabbed a piece of chocolate mint fudge to feed Miu.

Sure enough the cart of treats were completely empty, nothing remained but cleaned plates and crumbs. Miu let out a satisfied sigh and leaned back into her seat, having to undo the button on her skirt to get more comfortable.

“Thats better...” she said to herself. “Definitely beat my record for most blueprints done up in a single brainstorming session.”

Gonta could only just nod feeling himself getting sweaty at the very sight of Miu now. Her belly pushed outward, lifting up her shirt and revealing just how round it was from all the food. It one didn’t know better they might had mistaken Miu for being pregnant. What was wrong with him?! Why did he.... why did he enjoy seeing her so full?!

“Well, looks like you aren’t so useless after all.” she said and got up, lazily stretching which only brought out just how big her abdomen was even more. “Oh? What’s this? Your face is all red.”

“It is?!” Gonta gasped, just realizing that now.

“Look at you, all flustered from checking out a total hottie like me!” she snickered. “Just like the secret dirty pervert you are!”

“N-No, it’s nothing like that!” he stuttered and stepped back, accidentally tripping and falling backwards onto Miu’s bed. Immediately he sat up, feeling his face turn redder. “Gentleman aren’t supposed to like th-this!”

“This huh?” Miu smirked and straddled his lap. “You got some kind of stuffing kink? You totally do!”

“N-no! Gonta doesn’t!” he cried out, covering his face with his hands.

“You do!” she cackled. “You got a fetish for chicks with big bellies!” 

Gonta made a noise as he felt Miu pressed her full stomach against his toned and muscular one. Why did it feel so good?!

“Gentlemen aren’t supposed to have fetishes!”

“Seriously?” Miu scoffed. “Do you really thing all gentlemen have spotless records?” 

“Yes...don’t they?” Gonta asked, working up the nerve to remove his hands from his face.

“Of course not!” she hissed. “Even the best gentleman is totally into some kinky shit! Some little stuffing fetish isn’t even the worst thing out there!”

“It’s isn’t?”

“Course it isn’t! I can name five other fetishes that are a million times more weird! Like-“

“Gonta doesn’t want to know!” he cried out before Miu could talk. “But could Gonta...” he glanced at Miu’s not so little stomach. “Feel?” he nervously asked.

“Course you can!” she mused. “I would be seriously pissed it you didn’t ask after all this.” she scooted off of his lap.

Gonta thickly swallowed before slowly bringing a hand to Miu’s abdomen. Her stomach felt so firm from being packed tight with food... but her skin was so soft. Was it because of some kind of lotion she used to keep it that way? Or was it just naturally like that? 

“Miu feels so... full.” he said in awe. How did she managed to eat so much in one sitting?

“You’re like a goddamn kid in a candy shop!” she laughed loudly. 

“But there is no candy shop or candy, you ate it all.” he pointed out.

“Never mind.” Miu rolled her eyes just as Gonta began to gently rub. “Ohhhh... that feels nice.” she moaned. “You know what?”

“What?”

“I think I can put repairing my feeding device on hold.”


	11. Sweet tooth/ Rantaro, Shuichi And Kokichi/ Stuffing/ Chub

“Have some more!” Kokichi mused and pressed a shortbread cookie to Rantaro’s lips.

Right away he opened his mouth and allowed Kokichi to feed him. Sure enough the shortbread cookie was history, all that remained were a few crumbs on his lips that he soon licked away. And it wasn’t long before Kokichi brought a second one to his mouth.

“Kokichi, at least give him time to breathe.” Shuichi said and shook his head, sipping from his own delicate teacup. 

“It’s fine, really.” Rantaro reassured through a mouthful of cookie. 

“See? He’s cool with it!” Kokichi stuck his tongue out at Shuichi and popped a peanut butter ball in Rantaro’s mouth.

Rantaro let out a satisfied hum as he chewed, savorying that salty taste and smooth texture of the peanut butter ball. Oh these were good, it’s been far too long since he indulged in eating desserts. He missed the days of lounging around on his boats and having a whole tray of goodies all to himself. Especially the selection of exotic desserts he could get a taste of from around the world whenever he travelled. It’s probably from indulging in his favourite pass time so much that it contributed to his pudgy frame, but it never bothered him. Rantaro always thought he carried it well, plus all his relatives loved squishing his chubby cheeks. 

“You should try the brownies that Kirumi made, it’s almost like fudge.” Shuichi said, picking one up from the tray of treats Kirumi had done up for this little tea party Kokichi wanted to have. “Only if you got enough room of course.”

“I definitely have room.” Rantaro gave a reassuring smile. 

With that being said, Shuichi brought the brownie to his mouth, filling Rantaro’s mouth with the rich taste of fudge like brownies. He would have to thank Kirumi for preparing the snacks for this little tea party Kokichi insisted on having. Having tea and eating goodies while they chatted away was a great way to kill time and deal with the stress that they were thrown into this mess of a killing game. 

“Oh, you need to have another lemon square!” Kokichi urged and practically shoved it in his mouth. Not that Rantaro was complaining of course, he adored lemon flavoured goodies.

“Good isn’t it?” Kokichi mused. “Shuichi, hand me another one!”

“Uhh... we’re out.” Shuichi informed, holding up an empty tray.

“Already?” Kokichi pouted. “Whatever... this was boring anyway.” he said and got out of his seat, leaving the dinning hall.

“Somehow I doubt that was the truth.” Shuichi shook his head. “We should probably clean up, saves Kirumi some time.”

Just as Shuichi picked up an empty teacup the door to the dining hall flung opened. In strutted Kokichi with a carton of ice cream tucked under one arm, and a bottle of soda under the other.

“If you guessed what I said was a lie, you were right for once!” he grinned and plopped himself back on the chair and set the carton and bottle on the table. “Seeing just how full Rantaro can get sounds pretty fun.” Rantaro watched as Kokichi opened the container, revealing pink and blue swirled ice cream.”You like cotton candy, right?”

“It just so happens to be one of my favourites.” Rantaro smiled, watching him and Shuichi armed themselves with spoons. 

Kokichi wasted no time scooping up as much ice cream as he could onto the spoon and brought it to his lips. Instantly his tastebuds were met with the artificial flavour of cotton candy ice cream, he licked the smear of creamy goodness off his lip. Oh, how that brought back memories of trips to beaches with his family. Such as him and his sisters all rushing up to an ice cream shack or truck to get their fill of ice cream.

“Here.” Shuichi brought a second spoonful to his mouth. “You must really like your sweets.”

“Yeah, I always had the worst sweet tooth.” Rantaro chuckled and patted his belly. “It shows, doesn’t it?” 

“Less talking, more eating!” Kokichi interrupted and fed him another spoonful of ice cream. “I want to see you filled to the brim!” he announced, fallowing that up with more ice cream. “You’re doing so good!”

Rantaro was in heaven, there was nothing he liked better than lounging around and eating sweets. Though having someone else feed him was something new, but he wasn’t complaining.

“You made a pretty good dent in this already.” Shuichi commented, gesturing to the container that already had a quarter of the ice cream gone. “You getting full at all?”

“Not at all. I got plenty of room.” he smiled. “Especially when it comes to ice cream.” Rantaro recalled all the times he empty cartons of ice cream (both mini cartons and full sized ones), boxes of ice cream bars, and countless return trips to ice cream shacks.

“Good, because I want this carton empty!” Kokichi stated and shovelled another spoonful in his mouth.

Rantaro swallowed before smiling and letting out a laugh. “I think I can definitely manage that.”

Not even within half an hour and the carton was completely empty and Rantaro found himself feeling comfortably full. 

“Don’t get too comfortable.” Kokichi warned, picking up the bottle of grape soda and unscrewing the cap. “We aren’t done yet. I’m sure your thirsty from all that ice cream.”

“Definitely, I really could use something to wash everything down.” Rantaro agreed.

Kokichi tossed the bottle cap aside and with the help of Shuichi brought the bottle to his lips, tilting said bottle and allowing a stream of purple pop to flow into his mouth. Admittedly the pop was a tad warm, but it was wet and doing its job of washing the treats he had eaten down. So he had little room to complain, even if he was more of a root beer guy as opposed to a grape soda fan. 

He gulp loudly as he guzzled down the bottle, feeling the fizzy drink pass by his lips and traveled down to his stomach. Every mouthful made him more and more full, he was finally reaching maximum levels of stuffing. As soon as the bottle was empty and the two other boys lifted it out of his mouth, Rantaro let out a loud burp. 

“Excuse me.” he said right afterwards.

“You ate so much!” Kokichi gushed. “Look, you’re sweater doesn’t even fit anymore!” he pointed to Rantaro’s belly that his sweater was failing to contain, revealing just how bloated and chubby he was. He made a mental note to ask Monokuma if he could get his uniform in a bigger size. Kokichi grinned as he sprang out of his seat and made his way over, getting behind Rantaro then proceeded to attempt to wrap his arms around his midsection. “I can’t even wrap my arms fully around your gut, you’re that big!” he announced excitedly. There wasn’t any trace of malice in his tone when he said that, Kokichi genuinely was just thrilled to bits by all this.

“Yeah, this happens when I’m stuffed to the brim.” he said, letting Kokichi roll up his shirt even more. 

“I never knew you had your bellybutton pierced.” Shuichi said, looking at the silver piercing.

“I got it while my family was vacationing on a few topical islands. I did so much swimming I more or less lived in my swim trunks during our stay there, figured I should get something to show off.” he explained.

“Shuichi, watch!” Kokichi ordered and used both hands to grab as much of his belly as he possibly could and gave it a shake, making everything Rantaro ate slosh inside and cause his midsection to jiggle. “Rantaro is sooooo soft, you should stay in my room and be my pillow!” he declared, resting his head on his plush. “Maybe you’re talent is the ultimate pillow! Or the ultimate eater, I never saw someone eat so much in one sitting. I’m impressed, and I don’t say that often.” 

He and Shuichi couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. In all of Rantaro’s years of traveling, he could proudly say that this tea party was one of the best ones he ever attended.


	12. Guilty Pleasure/ Celestia Ludenberg/ Stuffing

Celestia Ludenberg considered herself the optimal of elegance, her gothic lolita style was something that always got her notice and made her stood out in the crowd. Every part of her appearance was made to match that mysterious and beautiful look she carefully perfected over the years. Not a single thread on her dress was loose, all of the lace was pure white, her infamous hair drills were always perfectly curled. Each and every aspect of the ultimate gambler persona she had crafted was made to be flawless, to the dress, hair, accessories, even the accent she faked to complete the image. Celestia Ludenberge was the very image of elegance and grace that came with her persona. 

So why was she dressed in some unsightly sweats, without her hair drills, and currently cooking a box of macaroni and cheese as oppose to her more refined meals? The answer? No matter how much she used her fake accent, dressed in gorgeous dresses or answered to only Celestia Ludenberge, Taeko Yasuhiro would always be a part of her. An ordinary, common, lacklustre part of her... though occasionally being Taeko Yasuhiro came with its perks.

Celestia hummed as she gave the pot a final stir, finally satisfied with how the pasta came out. Celeste let out a tired sigh, cooking was so tedious. She really should use some of her earnings to get around to employing her own private chef for these kind of days, or for when she didn’t feel like venturing out to a restaurant. 

She turned off the stove and made her way to the cupboards in order to get a bowl, then she paused. Why bother making more dishes she would have to wash later? It was just her and her cat in this household. And he wouldn’t care if he saw her eating straight out of the pot. Her housekeeper was on his day off, so it was less dishes piling up until his return. 

Picking up the pot by the handle, she grabbed the wooden spoon she used to stir the pasta and carried it out to the living room, which was furnished with the many antique furniture she had managed to acquire in both winning bets and games, to simply checking out stores. It disgusted her to think she would be doing this on her favourite Louis XV sofa, but she was above eating on the floor like an animal. Not even her cat ate on the floor! He had his own table and everything. 

Celestia plopped herself down on the sofa, pot in one hand with the wooden spoon in the other. Why did she enjoy doing this? She shouldn’t enjoy doing this. This wasn’t part of the gothic elegance she upheld. It was hard enough to tell those few that she was close too that she enjoyed gyoza, that was shameful enough as it is. Knowing her favourite food, no matter how much she dined on French cuisine, it could never compare to the greasy little sacks of meat she adored. But loving a vulgar food like gyoza could be considered a harmless little quirk, it could even be thought of as cute. 

But this? Dressed in sweats and eating food that came from a box instead of from the kitchen of a chef? And not to mention straight out of the pot? It didn’t fall into that category of perfection she build herself up to be. It wasn’t what Celestia Ludenberg would do. The Taeko Yasuhiro part of her on the other hand...

Celestia scooped up as much pasta as she could onto the spoon and brought it to her mouth, smearing her lips with that fake cheese sauce as she did so. It was so gluttonous, so unsightly of her to be doing this. If anyone ever saw her in such a state her reputation would be tarnished! She quickly chewed and swallowed thickly, feeling the warm pasta travel down her throat and down to her stomach. 

She brought a second spoonful to her mouth, her cheeks puffing out from the sheer amount of elbow macaroni she had stuffed in her mouth. It tasted so artificial, every bit of it. To the thick sauce to the pasta, it tasted so fake, something a completely ordinary person with no lustrous qualities whatsoever would eat. Celestia swallowed, sending the food down her gullet. 

She licked her lips, cleaning them off of any of that golden cheese sauce that ended up on her mouth rather than in. So cheap tasting... no surprise given how inexpensive it was and how it only required adding milk to a disgusting powdered cheese mixture. Celestia shovelled a third spoonful into her mouth, once again having the taste of cheaply made food on her pallet. Why did she do this? She should be perfectly content with the finer foods she often dined on, that alone helped with her image, but this certainly didn’t. 

Celestia ate another spoonful, the very thought of someone walking in on her made her heart race. She shouldn’t be so anxious, the door was locked, none of her staff was here, all the curtains were closed. It was her and only her... so why was she so paranoid?

Or better yet... why wasn’t she taking this farther? This was the privacy of her own home, despite how paranoid she felt. She brought the rim of the silver pot to her lips and used the spoon to push all the pasta towards her mouth. Each mouthful was rich, cheesy, and smeared not only her lips, but also her cheeks with sauce. She must look revolting, far from her dressed up self. If it made her feel so gross, why did she do this to herself? Celestia knew a lot, she considered herself a acknowledgeable woman. But this was one of the few things she didn’t know, and doubted she ever would know.

Before she knew it, each mouthful became increasingly sickening. Celestia felt like gagging, but refused to do so or give up. She was determined to see the bottom of the pot and not have a single noodle left. She didn’t want to deal with leftovers or wasting how anxious she was with this ordeal just to not finish it. So mustering up what was left of her willpower, Celestia continued eating the pasta. 

As soon as the last noodle was pushed past her lips and eaten, she let the pot and spoon fall to the floor. She could just pick that up later, for now she could just lounge around in the aftermath. Her baggy sweats kept it hidden, but her belly was ever so round from all the food she forced herself to devour. Despite feeling sluggish, Celestia brought a hand to her midsection and began to gently rub at the swell, in hopes of soothing that full pain she had given herself.

She wiped her face on the sleeve of her sweat shirt before letting out a loud belch.

“Excuse me.” she said aloud to no one in particular, as she kept rubbing. Deciding to remain seated until the ache went away, then she could return to being the prim and proper Celestia Ludenberge.


	13. Worth The Weight/ Mondo And Kiyotaka/ Mutual Weight Gain/ Feedism

It wasn’t intentional, that was for sure. Kiyotaka supposed he only had himself to blame, he was the one who was knowledgeable in the culinary arts. As opposed to his boyfriend, who only knew how to make cups of instant noodles and microwaved meals. Cooking meals wouldn’t had been a problem, if it wasn’t for the copious amount of homework, part time jobs, and making sure his boyfriend was all caught up with his studies to be a proper carpenter. So cooking was unfortunately set on the back burner in favour of takeout, snacking on candy and those instant cups of ramen Mondo loved so much. Normally Kiyotaka would opt for something healthy, but as a broke student who’s courses were all online, junk food was far more cheaper, easier to prepare and readily available. And lugging bags of groceries on the subway was just more trouble than it was worth.

“I fucking hate whmis...” Mondo groaned, his laptop perched on his lap.

“Just remember what we studied.” Kiyotaka reminded, popping a candy coated chocolate in his mouth and crushing it with his back teeth.

“It’s so much to remember though...” he complained, getting a gummy bear from the bag of candy between them and proceeded to bite it’s head off. “Carpentry is tougher than I thought...”

“Don’t tell me your thinking of giving it up now.”

“Course not, just means you’re gonna have to help my dumb ass a lot more on top all the shit your doing.” Mondo chuckled, getting the computer off his lap before flopping backwards onto his back. “Ugh, my eyes are getting sore from staring at that damn thing all day.” 

Kiyotaka tried his hardest not to stare, staring was considered rude. But how could he not? Him and Mondo were definitely falling victim to the freshman fifteen, which had settled nicely on his boyfriend’s midsection. Making his shirt cling to his stomach and occasionally poke out from under his shirt if Kiyotaka was lucky to get a glimpse of it. It was hard to believe he once had firm abs, Mondo just carried the extra weight well. He couldn’t help but be a little envious, his own freshman fifteen targeted his thighs.

“Take a break if you need too, staring at a screen all day isn’t good for your eyes.” he reminded. Another reason he preferred the feeling of a book in his hand as opposed to a laptop or phone, he never was able to afford electronics growing up, that also played a role in his personal preference. “Would you rather I make some flash cards?”

“No, I rather figure out what we’re doing for supper.” he got up, neglecting to pull down his shirt, leaving Kiyotaka’s eyes to stay locked on his boyfriend’s newfound softness. 

Ever since he took notice that of the two of them falling victim to the freshman fifteen, he kept having this urge to grab at the extra weight that belonged to Mondo. He couldn’t explain why... but it was just so appealing to him. 

“We got the usual ramen, less you want some takeout.” Mondo asked, looking through the rather bare cupboards.

“Takeout would be great.” he replied, immediately snapping out of his thoughts. He really needed to stop staring, if Mondo caught him it would be awkward to explain. 

“The usual place?”

“Of course.”

....

Okay... so maybe the freshman fifteen was a bit of an understatement. They did attempt to add more fruit and vegetables to their diet, but that was usually fallowed with items from fast food joints, candy, and cheap instant noodles. Not to mention their studies kept them firmly planted in front of a computer or on the couch with textbooks. The combination of snacking and lack of fitness definitely added to their unintentional weight gain. He himself was filling out around his thighs, rear, and his midsection developed just the smallest hint of softness. Just enough to make wearing pants uncomfortable and for his trousers to wear out and tear much faster. His boyfriend on the other hand kept filling out around his midsection for the most part. The majority (if not all) of his shirts either clung tightly to his midsection or constantly rolled up, emphasizing the size of his gut. 

And that urge to give his love handles a squeeze was as strong as ever. There was just something drawing him to those rolls of fat that spilled from Mondo’s pants, now especially wasn’t helping with that urge. For lunch the two had ordered a pizza- well two pizzas. For whatever reason, Mondo despised pineapple on pizza and the two of them could typically eat a whole medium or even a large by themselves. Both had just finished off the last of their own pizza after Mondo helped him with an intense study session, which involved testing his memory with homemade flash cards.

Mondo let out a content sigh as he popped the remains of his pizza crust in his mouth. “We should get garlic fingers next time.” he spoke up, taking a swing from his bottle of pop. 

“A swell idea! I find I prefer garlic fingers over pizza.” he agreed. Once again finding his eyes fixated on Mondo’s midsection, somewhat bloated all the pizza and pop he managed to down.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, Mondo brought a hand to the button of his pants and undid them, letting out another sigh of relief.

“I should get a gym membership or something, I think the freshman fifteen turned freshman thirty on me.” Mondo vented.

“Nonsense, you look great! I should be the one joining a gym. I fell victim to the freshman fifteen or double that myself.” he patted his thighs. “See?”

“You’re kidding right? You’re the lucky one, you’re filling out in all the right places.” Mondo reassured and grabbed two handfuls of the extra weight on his belly. “I’m just an overstuffed teddy bear.” he chuckled. 

“Don’t be that way, you carry it very well.” 

“Judging by how red your face is turning, I can tell you’re a fan.” 

Kiyotaka suddenly became aware of the heated feeling that consumed his face. “Oh...” he gulped nervously. “I suppose I am. It’s not like you can blame me, it’s charming on you.”

“That’s a relief, then I don’t got to worry about saying the same for you.” Mondo grinned, putting an arm around him. “Thought you would think I’m weird or something if I said anything.” he firmly grasped his rear. “Plus I’ve been dying to do this! I-if it’s alright, of course” he went to removed his hand but Kiyotaka stopped it.

“As long as I get to do the same, assuming it’s alright?” he asked.

“Go straight ahead!” 

As soon as he got to grab at his partner’s midsection and feel all that softness, he entered a state of pure bliss. After fantasizing about grabbing it for so long, it definitely made it worth the wait! Just so nice and soft... he pondered if Mondo would object to gaining another couple of inches for him to pinch. 

“Say Mondo, I have a coupon for that takeout place you like.”

“I was just about to suggest the same thing, long as it’s enough for the both of us.”

“I believe so.”


	14. As Big As The Moon/ Kaito And Kokichi/ Feedism

“Oooooopen uuuuup!” Kokich sang and brought the last spoonful of curry rice to Kaito’s lips, which the astronaut promptly ate. “Good job!” he praised and set the empty plate aside. “Five whole plates! That’s two more then last time!” he grinned and held up two fingers excitedly. “Next time we’re try for seven plates!” Kokichi giggled. “What do you think?” 

Kaito was too full to properly answer, instead he just gave a belch in response. Ugh... he always got so dazed when he was on the brink of a food coma.

“That’s what I like to hear!” Kokichi mused. 

Kaito can’t exactly pinpoint the exact moment Kokichi convinced him to do this, but he supposed it was his own damn fault. He already had a bit of a stuffing kink to begin with. And he was trapped with the ultimate maid, who was willing to prepare copious amounts of food at any given time. Needless to say Kaito was a happy man. Plus no one thought anything of it when he offered to eat leftovers or the meals of those who failed to turn up for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It was the one time having people think he was an idiot who didn’t understand portions or pacing himself, came in handy, even if it did result in someone always helping his stuffed self back to the dorm. 

Though one unfortunate low key stuffing session left him with no one but Kokichi to walk him back to his dorm. Kokichi apparently said he knew all about his little secret kink. Immediately Kaito freaked out, but Kokichi laughed it off. Claiming it was just a lie to mess with him, but his reaction proved to be more fun! At first Kaito was mentally preparing himself for the ultimate teasing from Kokichi. But instead the ultimate supreme leader bought up something that caught Kaito’s interest, feedism. 

The way Kaito saw it with Kokichi’s childish explanation, he would get to indulge in his stuffing kink far more often since the goal of this new kink Kokich brought up was to gain weight. And Kaito was sure he was meeting that goal with flying colours, considering he had popped a few buttons and ripped a few steams when he wasn’t stuffed. His best guess was that he piled on forty pounds with all the stuffing sessions with Kokichi, not to mention the last time he weight himself he was just two pounds shy of forty. So he had to have reached that goal by now! 

Kaito hiccuped, his hand going towards the button and zipper of his pants, but Kokichi was already on it. Kokichi hummed and undid the button and fly, relieving him of the tight waist of his pants digging into his abdomen.

“You know? I think you got a little more room.” Kokichi smirked, pulling out serval chocolate bars out of his jacket and giving his stomach a pat. “You’re gonna be the size of a planet when I’m done with you.” he laughed.


	15. Don’t You Want A Panta/ Kokichi/ liquid bloating

Kokichi loved grocery shopping, and for once that wasn’t a lie. It was always enjoyable to see what the grocery store had in store that day. Plus it was very important he stocked up on the four food groups. Cookies, ice cream, cake and his favourite, pop!

After adding his favourite box of cookies to his cart, he crossed it off his list before going through the list again. Cookies? Check. Ice cream? Check. Cake? Triple check since he was torn between strawberry shortcake, chocolate, and lemon. Last but not least, pop! He pushed his cart full of goodies to the pop section of the store to get his favourite brand of pop. Once there he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Now, typically Kokichi HATED rocket punch cola. It wasn’t fizzy enough or as sweet as his favourite brand, but he did have to admire the jumbo sized bottles they came in because sadly, his beloved Panta only came in a much smaller size... at least until now.

His eyes sparkled at the display before him, they were exactly the same size as the jumbo sized rocket punch cola, but only in the form of his favourite pop brand! What a lucky day this was! Kokichi eagerly snatched up a bottle. Being so small and the bottle oh so big, he had to wrap both arms around it like he was giving the bottle a bear hug in order to pick it up and add it to his cart. He might had squished the cake a little, but squished didn’t mean he couldn’t eat it, it just meant it was squished. 

Once he made his way to the cash register and paid for everything, he used the time he had between the short drive home to fantasize about the bottle of pop he had gotten. Was this a limited time only product? If so he would definitely have to stock up! As soon as he parked the car, he mustered up all his strength to carry his groceries in one go. Despite the initial trouble he had from carrying all those plastic bags at once, he made his way inside the house without dropping a single bag. 

With his groceries on the counter, Kokichi quickly dug through the bags and heated up the jumbo sized bottle of Panta. The cookies, cake and ice cream were all forgotten about, for once Kokichi couldn’t had cared less about them, the pop was what mattered. He brought a hand to the white bottle cap that kept all that delicious pop inside, furrowing his brows in frustration as the cap did not turn as easily as he would had wished.

“Stupid cap...” he fumed to himself. Once his wrist finally managed to get the cap to twist off and release a fizzing sound, he grinned. “That’s better.” he said allowed and set said cap aside. 

Now, how to drink this? Getting a glass was too boring and mundane for a bottle this glorious. Should he get a straw? Nah, still too safe. He needed to be wild and risk making a mess. So drinking it straight from the bottle it was. He wrapped his arms around the plastic bottle and proceeded to bring the rim to his mouth, from there Kokichi lightly dipped the pop forward and sure enough that delicious taste of artificial grape flavouring met his tastebuds.

Wow, was it just him or did it taste even better when it was in this big a bottle? Probably just him, but no one loved Panta as much as Kokichi. He happily gulped down the dark purple liquid. Oh this was almost better than lying! The sweet taste and the sensation of the fizz made him feel like he was on cloud nine! He temporarily brought his lips away from the bottle to let out a loud burp.

“Excuuuuuuse me.” he giggled to himself. That was a loud one! He was probably going to do that a lot. 

He bought the bottle to his lips a second time, this time taking serval big and loud gulps of the sugary sweet pop before he had to let loose another loud burp, relieving all that pressure from the fizzy bubbles. Ahhh, that hit the spot. He glanced at the bottle. He hardly made a dent in it! Kokichi licked his lips and once again bought the bottle to his mouth.

Kokichi began to drink again, this time letting that first sip dance on his tongue to savour that sweet fruity taste of the Panta, before he began to try to guzzle as much as he could. He eventually had to stop to not only breath, but to give a loud and mighty third burp.

“Ahhh, that’s better.” Kokichi mused to himself and smacked his lips. Damn, this pop was actually really filling. Typically he drank pop with meals but not as a meal on its own. Something he really should had tried sooner!

Taking a deep breath, he bought the bottle to his mouth again and proceeded to drink deeply again. He repeatedly began to gulp down the bubbly pop, dead set on either finishing the bottle or the very least making a noticeable dent in the bottle.

Once again, Kokichi has to put the bottle down to catch his breath from. He panted after he burped again, looking at the Panta. A sizeable amount of the pop was gone, just enough for it to be clear that someone actually drank the pop. He put a hand on his stomach, which now had a noticeable little paunch to it. Was he really that bloated already? He typically didn’t drink so much Panta in one sitting, with his measly salary he was careful to ration so it would last him until his next check. 

But this bottle was special, it was jumbo sized, with more than enough pop to last him a good while, and at a reasonable cost! So he didn’t have to worry or ration it. With that in his mind, he licked his lips and drank from the bottle, noticing the bottle weighed slightly less now. 

Kokichi gulped down the pop at a fast pace, feeling the now sickeningly sweet pop travel down his throat to his stomach. His whole body was begging for him to stop consuming the carbonated drink, the urge to burp, the tight ache in his belly, the need for air. But Kokichi did his damnedest to tough it out until he personally felt like he drank enough. 

As soon as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth and let out the loudest burp yet, fallowed by an exhausted pant. He set the bottle on the counter and plopped himself in a chair.

Heh, half a bottle.... impressive. Kokichi hiccuped and brought a hand to his stomach, which was bloated and tightly pressing against his shirt. He hiccuped a second time and let out a tired sigh before glancing back at the bottle. 

Next time, he would definitely finish that bottle!


	16. Discovery/ Korekiyo/ Rapid weight gain/ Magical weight gain

Curiosity killed the cat.

It was a phase often uttered by many people, mainly those who were near the possibility of discovery, but far too scared to take that risk. But the phase wasn’t complete, in reality it was ‘Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.’ 

Korekiyo was never afraid of his own curiosity, being curious about folklore helped him become an anthropologist. You needed that curiosity, it was what drove him to study, observe, and partake the many customs humanity had. So naturally when he noticed a new artifact in his lab, he jumped at the chance to study it.

His eyes locked onto the glass display case before him, not daring to touch the artifact, at least not yet. For now Korekiyo was content to just stare at it. It was certainly an odd artifact, some kind of wooden pendant with a bright yellow jewel carefully placed in the middle. What was it? Amber? Or maybe a yellow sapphire? Korekiyo didn’t know, he was the ultimate anthropologist, not the ultimate gemologist. It would had been much easier to study this if Monokuna (who he had suspected added this artifact and it’s case to his lab while he slept) had provided him with some reading material regarding the pendant, or the very least where the pendant originated from. That would certainly make studying the newest addition to his lab much easier. 

But Korekiyo did enjoy a challenge, and a lack of written information wasn’t going to stop him from researching the pendant. He decided to open the glass case that contained the pendant and take it. The wooden part of it was completely smooth, not a single scratch in the wood. The gem although most likely not a valuable one, was quite beautiful. As Korekiyo has stated many times he saw the beauty in all of humanity. 

“So beautiful... I wonder what secrets you hold?” Korekiyo asked to the pendant as if the object could speak back. “Such a simple yet charming design, you must mean something important, I just know it.” he smiled underneath his mask.

No harm in trying it on. After all, first hand experience was the best. He placed the pendant on him, admiring how the colour of the wood matched his uniform. Very charming, wherever this pendant came from he would most certainly have to visit. He returned his glance from the artifact to the glass case it was in, taking a moment to admire how much it really suited him. Now if only he could uncover the meaning behind this artifact and-

Korekiyo’s eyes widen as he stared at his reflection. The pendant was gone!

“Impossible!” he cried out in shock, he had put on the necklace! Korekiyo was one hundred percent positive on that! So where did it go? He would hate to lose such a charming artifact.

A loud gurgle from his stomach interrupted his train of thought. Was he hungry? He had already enjoyed a pleasant breakfast prepared Kirumi. Maybe the yakizakana he had gone was spoiled. No, Kirumi would never serve food that has gone bad. Her title of the ultimate maid wouldn’t had allowed it. Another gurgle came, shortly afterwards another series. Did he not eat enough? Was his stomach upset from a stomach bug? Korekiyo’s body was never like this. 

Korekiyo let out a hiccup as a sudden tightness in his uniform caught his attention. He bought a hand to his midsection, eyes widening as he realized his once flat and slightly tone midsection was suddenly much more... bloated? Was this a allergic reaction to something in his breakfast? No, he ate yakizakana plenty of times. Unless Kirumi used some kind of seasoning or-

He let out a loud groan, something wasn’t right... his amber eyes glanced at his stomach, the source of his discomfort. The tightness was growing more prominent, but why? Unless... he was getting bigger. Although as unlikely as it sounded, that ludicrous theory was soon proven right as Korekiyo felt his midsection swell under his hand. 

“Wha-what!? How is this possible!?” he gasped. 

There was no way this was possible! 

But it was, and his midsection wasn’t the only part of his body being affected by this. The tightness wasn’t just affecting his abdomen, he could feel that same feeling throughout the rest of his body. His thighs, waist, rear and even his own face all have that feeling. Korekiyo groaned again and felt his stomach surge forward yet again, going beyond from looking a little bloated to straight up round and... soft? He cautiously poked at his newly formed roundness. Korekiyo’s eyes widen at the realization that the sudden growth was fat judging by how soft the mountain of flesh was. 

How was he putting on weight this fast? There was no logical explanation for it. Unless...

He glance at his neck, where the pendant was suppose to be before it disappeared. It had to be it! That necklace was responsible for the sudden change in his body!

Korekiyo didn’t have time to think about how a mere piece of jewelry could alter one’s body as his gut let out a loud rumble. This time it was his thighs who had also fallen victim to the affects, as he took a step back to prepare himself for more growth, Korekiyo noticed his once slender legs rubbed together. By now his uniform was hanging on for dear life to not to pop a button or rip a steam. 

Once he went a full minute without anymore changes, he let out a sigh of relief. Finally, thank goodness his uniform was still in-

POP!

His eyes widen in horror as the button from his pants sailed across the room. Okay, that was just one button. Surely he could get Kirumi to fix it or manage to fix it himself. But how wrong the anthropologist was on that. Another loud rumble from his belly and sure enough Korekiyo found himself undergoing another growth spell. In between each button of his uniform was now patches of his new pale flabby flesh. Korekiyo found himself scared to move, maybe if he stayed still and refused to move he wouldn’t jostle accidentally and pop anymore buttons. 

One by one the buttons flew off, escaping the safety of the fabric and traveling through the air. Now not only was his midsection free from that tight feeling, but also on full display. He took a step back, feeling a trickle of sweat dripping down his forehead. 

“What to do... what to do...” Korekiyo muttered to himself, hoping that some idea would spark and help him put an end to this. He grabbed a handful of the fat from his stomach. Hoping to get some kind of reasoning for this rapid weight gain from an inspection.

It was just like any other fat. Soft, jiggles, flabby-

 

RIP!

He felt the ripping sensation in his thighs, immediately he used his arm (which was beginning to thicken as well) to feel his thighs. He blinked upon realizing that he had ripped a seam. His heart sank, this was the uniform his sister made him! Buttons could easily be sewn back on, but no way anyone could alter this uniform to fit his frame now. 

Maybe Tsumugi could? She was the ultimate cosplayer. If not repair his uniform, she could make a copy. But then again she didn’t cosplay real people. He hiccuped and felt the sensation spread throughout his body yet again. This time he braced himself for another growth spurt. 

This time he felt even his mask got tighter as he endured another change. The seam on his other massive thigh popped, he could feel another ripping sensation behind his rear end, his belly hung even lower, and now he could feel his cheeks getting chubbier along with his neck thickening. 

Korekiyo had to unzip the zipper across his mouth to relieve some of the pressure and so he could properly pant. That latest expansion made him rather exhausted. Just what magical powers did that pendant possess if it made him grow to such a size? He pulled out a chair and plopped his much bigger bottom down, relieved that the extra weight he magically put on wasn’t going to result in him breaking any furniture. 

He would guess he was now at two hundred pounds.... no, most likely two hundred and fifty now? Maybe more.

“Oh my, Korekiyo what happened?” Korekiyo looked up from himself to see none other than the ultimate artist herself, Angie Yonaga. “You look like you wore a anti-starvation pendant.”

“Anti... excuse me?”

“Back on Angie’s island, we went through a dreadful famine. Many of us got so dangerously underweight, then Atua gave us these pendants to ensure we weren’t skin and bones.” she explained. “Atua told me there was one of these pendants here, so I looked! But it appears you found it first.” 

“Does it wear off?” he asked before his belly gave s loud rumble. Korekiyo braced himself for another growth spurt, but to his relief it was nothing. Just a normal rumble.

“Never mind that. Atua is telling you to eat.” Angie took his hand and bought him to his feet. Korekiyo blushed upon realizing just how much of him wobbled and jiggled with any sudden movement. “Angie will prepare you a feast!” she mused and gave his chubby cheeks an affectionate pinch.


	17. Oh Baby/ Sakura/ Rapid Pregnancy

Sakura knew refusing the many offers to be Monokuma’s mole would have consequences. He was more annoyed every time she refused to give into his harassment. She was just waiting for the bear to pull something on her, but it had been three class trials and for once the bear wasn’t trying to get her to betray her friends. But he must be planning something, she just knew it.

“I’m going to prepare a protein shake.” Sakura announced, getting up from her seat at the dining hall table with Aoi and Makoto. “Would anyone care for one?”

“Nah, I’m still full from all the donuts.” Aoi declined.

“I’ll pass, I’m not thirsty.” Makoto said.

“I’ll be right back.” Sakura spoke and made her way to the kitchen to prepare her usual drink. 

After finding a large container of some high quality protein powder in the chemistry lab, along with the supplements and using them frequently, they were moved to the kitchen for easy accessibly. Not that Sakura minded going up and down the stairs, cardio was important. She got her usual bottle and prepared the mixture, adding in the same ratio of protein powder and almond milk as she always did.

It wasn’t long before Sakura had her bottle filled and took a quick swing of it, tasting the smooth flavour as she drank.

“Upupupup.” 

Sakura immediately tensed upon hearing the all too familiar laugh of that mechanical bear. Her eyes narrowed and her lips frowned as she glanced in the direction of that monstrosity. 

“If you came to try to coerce me into being your spy, your attempts will be fruitless.” she spoke, taking another sip of her drink.

The bear laughed before leaning on the wall. “Not at all!” Monokuma smirked. “Oh well! I don’t need a spy anyway!”

She didn’t believe him for a second. “Do you take me for a fool?”

“Of course not, if I wanted to talk to an idiot I would had talked to Yasuhiro.” he howled in laughter.

“Then tell me, what are you plotting.” Sakura set her drink aside, hands curling into fists. “I won’t allow you to lay a single finger on anyone here. Even if it costs me my own life.”

“Relax, toots, I’m gonna leave the murdering to you guys. It would be utterly boring if I slaughtered you all myself.” he announced.

“Then why are you here?” she demanded. 

“Oh, no reason.” Monokuma’s smirk grew more wicked. “Just wondering if you would actually think I would let you off with barely a slap on the wrist for refusing my offer?”

She suspected as much. “If it means the others will remain unharmed, do as you please with me.” 

Once again the cruel laughed. “I was hoping you would say that! But don’t get too excited, we aren’t gonna fight.” Monokuma twirled on his feet as he turned around to leave. “Well, I gotta go. I got very important headmaster duties to do!” he said in a sing song manner before he waddled off.

Sakura sighed, it seems she could only wait for whatever punishment Monokuma had in store for her for refusing to be his-

She stopped her train of thought when she notice her shirt had a sudden dampest to it. Sakura glanced down at herself, noticing two damp spots on her shirt. Odd... she didn’t notice any spillage as she prepared and drank her protein shake. Sakura decided to grab a damp cloth to try to wash the mysterious stains away. But found herself flinching as the cloth came in contact with her breasts, which were now sore and tender to the touch.

Setting the cloth aside, she then lightly cupped her breast, noticing they seemed to feel... fuller? Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her? Sakura considered herself very in tune with her body, especially when it came to training. She caught sight of herself in the reflection of the steel fridge, which confirmed her suspicions. They did appear bigger... not drastic, but just enough to notice. It was peculiar to not notice it sooner, but it wasn’t anything that would set off any red flags. 

At least until a painful cramp hit her, causing her to double over. Not in pain, but from how sudden it came without no warning. Her first thought was menstruation cramps, but that was impossible. She always kept track of her cycle to avoid any unwanted surprises when she had a match, her cycles were regular and she had plenty of time before her next period. Was it something she ate? No... the food was restocked daily, there was no reason for anything to be passed its expiration date. 

She carefully straighten up once the cramp passed . But something felt... off. Very off... considering the circumstances, she had every right to worry. She brought a hand to her aching midsection, wanting to inspect and also try to sooth the discomfort. Her eyes widen as she noticed her midsection had the slightest hint of a bulge. She shouldn’t be bloated, she haven’t eaten or drank much aside from her usual meals, which never left her this bloated. 

Sakura groaned as another cramp hit her, this time much stronger. She grabbed the kitchen counter to keep her balance. With one hand already on her midsection, she was prepared to attempt to sooth the cramp. But cramping was the least of her concerns. Why did her abdomen feel so heavy? Leaning against the counter she brought a second hand to her stomach. Letting out a gasp as she felt the sudden curve to her abdomen. This wasn’t normal! Did someone slip her some kind of drug or poison to induce this? 

Before she knew it she felt her abdomen expand, Sakura watched in horror as her body went through the process. 

“What’s going on!?” despite her caution about the situation and scared to accidentally somehow make the situation worst, she pressed on her midsection in order to inspect herself.

The curve was firm, not an once of softness to it. Like how her stomach was before, but only with her abs as opposed to a round curve. Was this some kind of tumour? Sakura’s mind couldn’t think of any other possibility. She found herself gasping for air, feeling the mass in her stomach press against her insides. What was this? There had to be an explanation!

The wet stains on her shirt grew, drenching her top with two large damp stains. They certainly weren’t from spilling her protein shake on herself. Then it clicked, the source of the wetness was coming from her own body.

“I’m lactating.” Sakura said aloud to herself, hoping that saying something so absurd would help her come to a more logical conclusion.

Her eyes widen as she put two and two together. The swell of her abdomen and not only the sudden growth, but milk steeping through her shirt. They all pointed to one thing, pregnancy.

But how? She wasn’t sexually active with anyone at the moment. Besides, pregnancy didn’t happen so quickly. This made no sense! She groaned again, rather than a cramp this time it was a stretching sensation. The swell of her abdomen increased in size right before her eyes, slowly but surely surging forward, causing her shirt to cling to the sudden roundness. There was no realistic explanation for this. This was medically impossible!

Was there a way to reverse this? She decided to try to press on her swollen middle. In hopes of somehow pushing the curve back into her and return to its original form somehow. A most likely fruitless idea, but her sudden pregnancy was far from textbook. 

Instead of her middle rapidly returning to it’s former toned glory, she was met with a fluttering sensation. Unable to help herself she let out a startled yelp. It moved! Her heart began to race. There was movement... despite this being impossible, there was definitely something in her womb. Sakura did intend to eventually rear a child or two to inherit the dojo should they choose too. But that was much farther in the future! And going through it so suddenly wasn’t something that crossed her mind. 

Sakura could do nothing but cradle her rapidly expanding belly worriedly. What else could she do? There was nothing she could think of to stop this. Could this just be all in her head? Some sick prank? She couldn’t think of a logical explanation as her stomach finally grew enough to poke out from under her shirt. 

“Hey, you okay? We heard-“ 

Makoto’s face paled as him and Aoi stepped into the kitchen and saw her state of distress. 

“Sakura!” Aoi cried out in horror. “What happened!?”

“I...I don’t know.” she panted, feeling the weight of her rotund stomach increase. Her feet and ankles ached as this unnatural process continued. 

“Should we go to the nurse’s office?” Makoto asked.

Sakura shook her head. Going up all those flights of stairs in this state wasn’t an option. “I won’t make it up there.”

“Then to your room then!” Aoi said, immediately grabbing her arm to help her make her way up to her dorm. 

It was a slow and painful process, each step she took as she walked (more like waddle at this point) was slow and steady. Even with both Makoto and Aoi helping her, the increase weight of her supposed pregnancy was making the walk more difficult.

Sakura flinched as she felt a sharp kick target her insides.

“Are you okay!?” Aoi asked.

“I...It kicked.” Sakura informed, hardly believing that statement herself. 

“Kicked? Wait... you mean...” Makoto trailed off, at a loss for words.

“I don’t know how... but with everything that’s happened, being pregnant is the only logical explanation.” she groaned as her midsection kept expanding, her shirt riding up passed her bellybutton, which was holding on for dear life in order not to pop.

“This isn’t normal for a pregnancy though!” her dear friend cried out in panic, her blue eyes gawking at her in horror. “This should be impossible!” You didn’t need to tell Sakura twice that this was far from natural. 

“I...I need to rest.” she panted, feeling a drop of sweat drip from her forehead.

Aoi and Makoto stepped away to let her rest against the walls of the hallway. 

As her stomach expanded, her shirt rode up more. Fully exposing her bump and all the angry looking stretch marks that came along with her growth. Sakura had little knowledge of pregnancy besides the basics that were taught in class. But judging by her size, it was safe to assume she had finally reached full term. So the growth should stop, right?

“I...I think I’m done growing.” Sakura spoke, feeling another kick in her womb. She glanced ahead, it wouldn’t be long until she reached her dorm and could finally get off her aching feet.

“Come on then, let’s get you to your bed.” Makoto urged and once again him and Aoi began to help her to her room.

“Gah!” Sakura cried out, feeling another cramp. 

It wasn’t long before she felt a tight pressure fill up her womb and found herself once again going through another growth. How was this possible!? She was certain she was already full term. Why would she still be growing? Unless... Sakura was having twins. Her face paled at the idea, but feeling another mass in her womb confirmed it. 

She needed to get off her feet, the set of multiples fetuses in her was wearing her down. The bed in her dorm was calling out to her like a siren at sea, whatever comfort she could get to ease her suffering, she would take. Maybe once she was laying down she could think of something to deal with her predicament.

Soon as she stepped inside her dorm there was a faint popping sound. It would appear her navel had given up the battle and was now an outie. 

“Finally! Come on, let’s get you comfortable.” Aoi said, and with the help of Makoto got her in her bed.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Now off her aching feet and giving her poor back a bit of a break. That was one less thing to worry about... at least until another sharp cramp hit her. Much to her horror, her midsection began to surge even further. Everything felt so much more heavier and more cramped. Which could only mean one thing. 

A third one. Triplets.

How long was this going to go on for!? Was her womb just going to be filled with fetus after fetus? And how was she going to get them out? Assuming they were actually fetuses as opposed to a phantom pregnancy. Would she be forced to delivery them naturally? Or have a c section if possible? 

Soon the growing stopped. Sakura braced herself for another guest making themselves at home in her womb. But after a solid five minutes of no more expanding and just the sensation of the triplets fighting for space, she let her body relaxed.

The only sound was her panting, both her friends were too shocked to saying anything else at this rapid development. Not that Sakura minded, she had to energy no talking nor listening. But now... just for now, she could rest.

At least that’s what she thought. 

She felt it, she sweared she could even hear it. A ‘popping’ sound and sensation followed by a very large gush of water that drip down her thighs and soaked the sheets of her bed. Her eyes widen in realization. 

Her water just broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so self indulgent, I am so sorry. But for real, where is the pregnancy content of my queen? Do I have to do everything myself?


	18. You Are What You Eat/ Kaito And Shuichi/ Blueberry Inflation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a trade on tumblr. Blueberry inflation isn’t my thing, but it’s not something I mind writing for trades, gifts, or commissions. This is also my first time writing it, so I hope those with the kink enjoy it.

Shuichi had little experience in relationships. It wasn’t like he purposely presented himself as being THAT socially awkward. But his job often left him mentally and physically drained and too tired to even think about dating and who he might get a crush on. But being thrown into this weird little dating game Monokuma dubbed ‘love across the universe’, with the promise of being able to leave the school if they were dating by the final day, gave him time to do so. Especially since that was the motive to get out of this school.

He used this time to learn about his type, discover a bit about his sexuality and eventually managed to ask one of his classmates on a date. Now came the hard part, planning the date. Apparently as Kaito’s sidekick this meant Shuichi was in charge of the date. Not that he minded, surprising Kaito would be rewarding. But the question was how to go about doing so?

He tried asking around, of course that didn’t go exactly as planned. Angie suggested they pray to Atua, Gonta offered to host an insect meet and greet for them, Korekiyo talked about a bunch of courting rituals that were rather complicated. So here he was now, stuck in Miu’s lab after she dragged him inside just as he was about to ask Kaede for advice. 

Shuichi’s eyes darted around the room, desperately trying to avoid looking at the many inappropriate inventions Miu was suggesting Shuichi bring on his date with Kaito. It didn’t take an ultimate detective like himself to know none of these would be accompanying him. 

He felt his face grow redder as Miu went into great detail about yet another tentacle shaped invention. 

“Oh, I got another one that he’ll surely love!” Miu mused loudly. “It’s like the last one, but bigger!” she crackled and turned around to get another invention off the shelf. “Now... where did I put it?”

Shuichi saw his opportunity to escape at last! He held his breath, carefully got up from his seat and slowly took a step back. Luckily Miu was too busy looking for another vulgar invention to shove in his face to notice. 

He slowly kept backing away, it was when he was nearly at the door he spotted something that wasn’t lewd. Resting in a medium sized hot pink bowl was a pile of blueberries. Each one was extremely plump and juicy looking, perfect for eating. Shuichi was running low on time to think of something for his and Kaito’s date. Kaito loved to eat, that much he was sure of. And Shuichi did see plenty of films and book where couples did eat something sweet like fruit together. 

Shuichi picked up the bowl and quietly made his way out of Miu’s lab with the blueberries. Hopefully Miu wouldn’t mind parting with her snack, if she decided to hound him for doing so he had no problem apologizing. But it wasn’t like there was a shortage of food happening, so it really shouldn’t be a problem. He could worry about it if the problem arise, for now he was going to focus on the time he was going to spend with Kaito. 

....

“Ah! Here it is!” Miu smiled and turned around, holding an invention that Shuichi and Kaito would surely love. And spice what whatever boring date that hopeless virgin was planning. “Wait until you get a load of-“ she paused, noticing Shuichi was no where in sight. “Oh come on!”

Ditching her? How dare he! Anyone would be lucky that a gorgeous girl genius like herself, would take the time out of her busy day to offer help with her fabulous inventions. Whatever, it was Pooichi’s lost. If he wanted to have a shitty date then fine! Least now she could test out her latest invention! 

She gave a wicked grin at the very thought. It was a special little something she was developing for a little while now. Miu was so eager to finally give it a whirl and finally get the chance to live out one of her many fantasies! Though the smile on her face faltered when she realized the bowl of blueberries she had modified just for this purpose was missing.

How!? She made sure to keep that little shit Kokichi out of her lab! Kiibo wouldn’t had taken them seeing as he couldn’t eat. That only left Shuichi... 

Miu’s lips curled into an excited smirk. “Wow, guess you and Kaito aren’t the vanilla losers I thought you were.” she snickered. 

Hopefully she would get the chance to ask them how her latest invention turned out. 

....

“Shuichi, you’re late!” Kaito lectured. “I thought you stood me up!”

“Sorry, I had to run to the kitchen.” he apologized.

Kaito laughed and put an arm around him. “Relax, I’m just teasing.” he grinned and then noticed the bowl in Shuichi’s hands. “Are those what I think they are?”

“Yeah, I had to run to the kitchen to rinse them real quick.” he held up the bowl of blueberries.

“They look great, a lot more bigger than the ones usually in the kitchen.” Kaito plucked up a berry and held it between his fingers like it was a prize jewel. “Perfect for eating and baking.” he popped it in his mouth. 

“You sure like blueberries.” Shuichi commented, watching Kaito fish another one from the bowl. 

“Course I do. Did I ever tell you how their were a bunch of wild blueberry bushes at my grandparent’s place?” he asked. “Spent lots of time picking them. Pretty sure more went in my mouth than the basket.” Kaito chuckled, popping the second berry in his mouth.

“That sounds nice.” Shuichi chuckled, imaging the sight. Kaito with his teeth, lips, and fingertips stained from the berry juice. A nearly empty basket in one hand while the other hand picked more berries to eat. It was cute to picture...

“Didn’t matter how many I ate, there were always enough for my grandparents to bake with.” Kaito grabbed a handful of berries. “Blueberry pie, blueberry jam, blueberry danishes, blueberry tarts, blue berry pancakes.” he listed off. “Hell, my grandpa got an ice cream maker so we could try to make ice cream. But first we gotta figure out how to use the damn thing.” he chuckled. “Give me a rocket ship and I can show you everything you need to know. But an ice cream maker? That’s uncharted territory.”

“My uncle had one. I only used it once, but the ice cream came out pretty good.” Shuichi responded.

“Then once we get out of here, I’m definitely taking you to meet them.” Kaito announced. 

“Meet your grandparents?” if media and observing other’s relationships taught him anything, it was that was a pretty big deal. 

“Yeah, it would be awesome! We’re pick berries and wait until you try what they can cook up! No one goes hungry there!” Kaito mused.

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Shuichi smiled at the very thought. 

“Yup, they will definitely love having you around.” he said as he reached for another berry.

“Uhh, Kaito?”

“Yeah?”

Shuichi picked up the berry and held it to Kaito’s mouth. “If it’s o-“

He didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence, Kaito already had his mouth on the berry and out of Shuichi’s fingertips. He felt his cheeks heat up with a tinge of pale pink as Kaito’s lips brushed against his fingers briefly.

“Heh, you’re blushing.” Kaito pointed out before biting down on the berry. Causing a bit of dark juice to appear on his lip, which Kaito soon licked away. “Come on, you can feed me the rest in your dorm.” 

“Sounds good.” he nodded about to take a step, but not before Kaito grabbed a handful of blueberries and shoved them in his mouth. “Hey! I thought I was suppose to feed you the rest.”

Kaito just gave a cheeky little grin the best he could with his mouth full, before going on ahead.

....

It wasn’t long before they finally reached Shuichi’s dorm and the bowl was halfway empty from Kaito’s constant snacking on them on the way over. 

“It’s a miracle you didn’t eat them all on the way over.” Shuichi joked.

“You can’t blame me, nothing is better than a big juicy blueberry!” Kaito mused and sat on Shuichi’s bed. 

“Judging from your reaction to these-“ Shuichi froze, accidentally letting the bowl drop from his grip, dozens of plump blueberries bounced from the bowl and rolled onto the floor.

“Shuichi, what the hell? Those were perfectly good blueberries.” Kaito scolded.

Shuichi had to process exactly what he was witnessing. Through all the years of being a detective he thought he saw it all. But this really takes the cake.

“Say something, do I got something on my face?” Kaito asked.

That was a bit of an understatement. The very tip of Kaito’s nose was dark blue, Shuichi would had originally thought it was just some blueberry juice staining the bit of skin, Kaito could be a messy eater. But as soon as he witness the colour spreading and quickly consuming Kaito’s nose, Shuichi knew something was wrong. 

“Ka...” come on, work mouth! “Kaito, you’re... blue.”

“Well yeah, blueberry juice stains.” he answered calmly, completely unaware of what was going on. 

“No...I mean.” Shuichi felt a trickle of sweat drip down his forehead. “You should see for yourself.” he urged, gesturing to the mirror in his dorm. 

Kaito stared at him in confusion before shrugging. “Whatever...” he said and got up just as the blue was beginning to spread to his cheeks. 

Shuichi tensed as Kaito made his way to the mirror, bracing himself for the reaction.

“What the hell?!” Kaito yelled, eyes wide as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He frantically wiped at his face, but unfortunately to no avail. “What’s going on?!”

“I-I don’t know!” Shuichi stuttered, watching as the blue worked it’s way towards his chin, leaving no trace of Kaito’s pale skin untouched.

“Shit, it’s happening on my hands!” he held his hands up to Shuichi’s face, revealing they too were undergoing the same transformation as his face. 

Shuichi could only gawk in shock as Kaito’s calloused hands went from a normal skin colour to something completely alien.

He nervously glanced back at Kaito’s face, just in time to witness the last little spot of normal skin colour on Kaito’s face be consumed by the blueness. 

“You’re face is completely blu-blue now.” Shuichi stuttered again. 

Kaito turned back to the mirror, eyes still wide in shock and his mouth agape. Which to both of their horrors the inside of his mouth was now stained unnaturally blue as well. 

“It’s... it’s fucking everywhere!” Kaito hollered.

Everything about Kaito was blue now no matter where they looked. Rolling up the legs and sleeves of his pants and shirt revealed his limbs were nothing but blue. Lifting his shirt showed them even his midsection met the same fate. They both concluded that there was not a speck of Kaito’s normal skin colour left. He was now one hundred percent blue. 

“I...I think you should sit down.” Shuichi urged, carefully taking Kaito by his arm and leading him back to his bed. 

“How did this happen!?” Kaito asked.

“I don’t know... eat anything out of the ordinary?” he inquired, doing his hardest to remain calm and piece together what happened.

“I just ate what everyone else had for breakfast and lunch.” he answered. “Last time I’ve checked no one else is turning blue!”

Kirumi prepared all the meals, she was very vigilant about making sure no food was tampered with, so it couldn’t be Kokichi’s fault. And it was extremely out of character for her to do such a thing with how seriously she took her talent and job as a maid. 

“Is there anything else?”

“No, I mean I had the blue berries you gave me but that’s it.” 

The realization hit Shuichi like a bag of bricks. Blueberries alone wouldn’t had done this, but the blueberries he gave Kaito came from Miu’s lab. She already had a lot of unusual inventions to begin with, so why wouldn’t blueberries turning a person an actual shade of blue be one of them? This was Miu Iruma they were talking about after all!

“Kaito... I am so sorry.” Shuichi began.

“Sorry for what?”

“The berries came from Miu’s lab. She was showing me all these inventions for our date. And when she had her back turned I sneaked out, but I saw she had a bowl of blueberries just sitting there. I didn’t have time to plan anything special so I took them, thinking they were normal berries for a snack and not some weird invention of hers.” Shuichi gulped nervously. “I am so sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I was in a rush and-“

Before he could get another word in, a loud gurgle from Kaito’s stomach cut him off. At first they were both under the impression it was from too many of those blueberries or his body having a bad reaction to the sudden change in his skin colour. Kaito shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

“You alright?” Shuichi asked, taking notice.

“I think-“ there was another loud gurgle. Shuichi blinked and got a better look at Kaito’s current state. Were his clothes always that tight? 

The answer came in the form of Kaito’s midsection slowly surging forward, taking on a much more round shape. Shuichi’s eyes widen again as he watched.

“What the fuck is happening now?!” Kaito cradled his blue and growing midsection. 

Shuichi didn’t have to answer, he couldn’t answer, he doubted anyone could. He couldn’t think of a logical explanation, it didn’t help that it was Miu who created the blueberries that caused this. Her mind worked in... interesting ways to put it lightly. He gulped nervously as Kaito’s belly rounded out in his lap. 

“Shuichi?”

“Yeah?”

“Feel this.”

“What?”

Kaito took Shuichi’s hand and placed it on his midsection with a little ‘slap’. The impact sent ripples through his blue stomach. But the way it felt... it was so different. It didn’t feel like air or fat, more like a liquid. Like...

“It’s juice.” Shuichi said aloud.

It didn’t take long for them to finally piece together what was happening. The blue skin and the juice inflating Kaito, it all made sense at last.

“You’re turning into a blueberry...” no matter how absurd it sounded, how impossible it should be, it was the only conclusion that made sense.

“That isn’t possible! That kind of stuff only happens in movies!” Kaito argued, attempting to tug his shirt over his bulging blue belly as it grew. 

“I know. But you’re skin turning blue, the sudden growth, it’s the only thing that makes sense.” Shuichi replied and nervously bit his lower lip.

“Can’t we stop it?” Kaito asked.

“I don’t think so... doing that might do more harm than good.” Shuichi warned. “I believe the best course of action is to just wait it out. If it is like the movies, it should stop.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“You know how much Miu loves children cartoons and movies.” he said. “It wouldn’t surprise me if this is exactly like that.” 

By now Kaito’s midsection wasn’t the only thing that was starting to grow. The lower half of him was finally starting to round out and expand. Leaving the two to only wait to see what the end result would be.

Shuichi gulped as he watched on, Kaito unbuttoned his pants to make room for his still growing belly. Shuichi could only watch as Kaito underwent the transformation, trying to think up a plan for once he finally stopped growing. Seeing as Miu was the one who created those blueberries, she should know how to reverse the effects. The hard part would be getting her to agree to do so. 

Shuichi found himself unable to take it eyes away from Kaito’s figure. Which he supposed was what anyone would do in his position, but his staring wasn’t from shock from witnessing something so abnormal. But Shuichi found himself staring at Kaito in fascination as his date grew and grew. Why was this so interesting to him? 

“Kaito... does it hurt?” Shuichi asked, finally noticing just how sweaty his palms were. 

“Can I be honest with you for a second?” he asked, shifting in his spot as his rear filled with juice.

“Of course.” Shuichi nodded.

“It...actually feels nice.” Kaito confessed. 

Shuichi blinked, did he hear that right? “Could you repeat that?”

“I know it’s weird, but like... I can’t describe it.” he admitted. “Once you get over some of the shock and how weird it feels.” his cheeks turned a deeper shade of blue, what Shuichi assumed was blushing. “It just feels kinda good... I’ve been spending too much time with Miu.” he joked. 

“You aren’t the only one.” Shuichi said without thinking. Shortly covering his cheeks with his hands to hide just how pink they were turning. Did he say that out loud? 

“You don’t gotta be shy about it. If Miu is rubbing off on us, might as well enjoy it.” Kaito urged.

“You sure?” Shuichi lowered his hands from his face. “I would hate to hurt you.”

“I’m turning into a giant blueberry, if I can survive that you can’t possibly hurt me.” he reassured.

He nodded and took a step closer to Kaito, deciding against sitting on the bed. Kaito was... dare to say, rounding out nicely. His body nearing the shape of an orb as he blew up from all the juice. His arms and legs would offer him little mobility now, it wouldn’t be long until he would be completely immobilized from becoming a juicy blueberry boy. 

“Can I?” Shuichi asked, gesturing to his body.

“Go ahead.” Kaito mused.

It was some kind of miracle Kaito’s clothes didn’t end up completely destroyed. A little tear and busted steams here and there, but his usual attire remained stretched across his body. Though his clothes did little to contain his belly.

Shuichi gave Kaito a little shove, not a lot to tip him over. But just enough to make him move a bit. Sure enough Shuichi heard a loud sloshing noise from inside a Kaito as he did.

“Wow...” Shuichi said awestruck. “That’s a lot of juice.”

“You don’t say?” Kaito laughed, just as his growth finally resulted in both his arms and legs useless. “Hey, Shuichi?”

“Yeah?”

“Think you could tip me over?” he requested. “Kinda wanna lie down to avoid my head hitting the ceiling.”

“Of course.” Shuichi nodded. “I might have to... roll you a bit to get you in a more comfortable position. Is that alright?”

“Go for it.” Kaito nodded.

He took a deep breath and gave Kaito a shove. Hard enough to get him on his back, but not enough to not seem rough or forceful. Alright, next it was time to roll him. Surprisingly it was an easier task then Shuichi originally thought. Kaito was much more heavier from all the blueberry juice inside of him, but rolling him so he would be more comfortable on his back was a task he didn’t even have to break a sweat for. Plus the sound of all the juice inside of him was relaxing to listen to as he moved him.

“How’s that?” Shuichi asked.

“Better, definitely better. Thanks, man.” Kaito answered.

“How do you feel?” Shuichi questioned. “Like... how would you describe it?”

“Hmmm, I guess I would say it’s...” he paused for a moment, scrunching up his blue face to think. Which was actually quite adorable, especially since the transformation made his cheeks expand as well. Giving them a much more chubby appearance. It took every bit of Shuichi’s willpower not to pinch them affectionately. “I’m just gonna assume this is how a waterbed feels.” he laughed, making the liquid inside him slosh around.

“You certainly sound like one.” Shuichi joked along.

“Wanna see if I’m comfortable like one too?” Kaito offered.

“You can not be serious.” 

“Why not? I already feel like one, go on. Pretty damn sure I’m done growing.” he urged.

“Alright then.” 

Shuichi looked at the gigantic blue orb that was now Kaito, he towered over Shuichi even if he was laying down. But how should he go about climbing onto Kaito? Should he just scale him or jump on him? What if he accidentally hurt Kaito?

“Go on, you’re my sidekick. I completely trust you.” Kaito urged.

“I just... really don’t want to accidentally hurt you.” he answered.

“If it’s too much for me, I’ll let you know.” Kaito reassured. 

Shuichi nodded and made his way over, he took a deep breath before he carefully began to climb onto Kaito’s massively round frame. It took two tries and a bit of jumping was involved, but Shuichi was eventually able to climb on top of Kaito. He sat cross legged on his stomach, marvelling at what he was doing.

“You’re right, you do feel like a waterbed.” Shuichi said in awe.

“A water bed filled with juice.” Kaito added with a laugh. “A lot of juice.”

“I’m... really sorry about this.” Shuichi apologized again.

“It’s fine, you had no way of knowing... and like I said, it feels really nice.” he shook his head. “I’m so damn weird...”

“That makes two of us.” Shuichi blushed and covered his face with his hands. 

“You comfortable?” Kaito asked. 

Shuichi nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

“Then lie down, get more comfortable.” he urged. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, stop doubting yourself. You can’t possibly hurt me.” Kaito said. “Go on, enjoy yourself.”

Shuichi slowly and carefully lied down, deciding to lie down on his stomach so he could still see Kaito’s blue face. 

“Wow... you really are comfortable.” 

“Yup.” Kaito grinned proudly.

“Would it be bad if I said blue really is your colour?” 

“Not at all.”

They both chuckled.

“Hey, so... you think it’s contagious?” Kaito asked.

“What do you mean contagious?” Shuichi questioned. “Like airborne or-“

“No, like... if I were to kiss you, do you think you would end up like me? Because I would prefer you rolling me out instead of Monokuma rolling the both of us out.” he explained. “Normally I would prefer to make the first move but... can’t really do that.” he demonstrated his immobility by flailing his arms and legs, which of course did nothing but cause the juice inside him to slosh around. 

“Well... its a risk I’m willing to take.” Shuichi answered with a smile. 

Not only did Kaito look like a blueberry now, but he also smelled of one too, Shuichi wondered if he would taste like one as well. He suspicions were confirmed when his lips brushed against Kaito’s, he did taste strongly of juicy blueberries.

“Yeah, you definitely taste like a blueberry.” he announced. 

“I’m Kaito Momota luminary of the blueberries.” Kaito chuckled. “Guess it was only a matter of time.”

“What do you mean by that?” Shuichi asked.

“Whenever me and my grandparents went out picking blueberries or enjoying whatever they baked with them, my grandma would say I would turn into one if I ate too many.” he let out a laughed. “Guess I should had heeded her warning.” he joked.

“I guess so.” Shuichi joked along and let out a yawn. How was he so tired already? It wasn’t even late.

“Go on, take a nap. It’s your dorm after all.” Kaito said.

“You sure?”

“Of course, you already got the perfect mattress.” Kaito grinned. “Go on, you earned a rest.”

Too tired to argued, Shuichi rolled onto his side with his ear pressed to Kaito’s blue belly. Listening to both the sound of Kaito’s breathing and the massive amount of blueberry juice sloshing around inside him. That was enough to lull him to sleep with ease.

....

Miu hummed as she tinkered around with another one of her fabulous inventions. She immediately tensed as she heard the door to her lab open. 

“Kokichi, I swear to god if that’s you-“

“I-it’s just me.” Shuichi stuttered as he made his way inside. “I needed to ask you something.”

“Ha! You finally wanna know my cup size, don’t cha?” Miu mused loudly. “Well come on over and take a guess first!”

“N-no! It’s nothing like that!” Shuichi’s cheeks flashed red. “Do you remember a few days ago when I accidentally gave Kaito those blueberries you had?”

“Duh! How could I forget! You had to roll the poor idiot over here to get juiced.” Miu replied.

“Yeah...” he gulped nervously. “About that... do you think it’s possible to recreate them?”

Miu looked at him for a moment before smirking. “Give me a couple days and I want photos.”


	19. Feed/ Korekiyo and Reader/ Feedism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short thing from an emoji ask thing on tumblr.

“I...I think you’re cute!”

You manage to say that with minimal stuttering, though you’re beet red face still shows just how flustered the task of confessing left you. You gulp and hand him the sack of little homemade cookies you made. Truthfully they don’t look pretty, but you know for a fact their delicious. 

You have a feeling Korekiyo is smiling underneath that mask of his as he accepts the sack. He tugs at the little red ribbon to gain access to the goodies inside.

“Thank you, these look delicious.” He says, picking up one of the chocolate chip cookies you made that are stuffed with caramel. 

What amazes you is how he neither removed his mask or unzipped it. The cookie just seems to phase into his mouth. Did you see that right!?

....

“I wa-want to feed you.” 

You hold a tray of mini cupcakes in one hand, while the other one is curled in a fist to avoid fidgeting. Why are you so nervous? You and Korekiyo had done far more adventurous things in the bedroom. You both had the bruises and marks leftover from being bound to prove it. So why was asking him if he would be willing to take part in your hidden fetish such a big deal?

He looks straight into your eyes before sitting up straighter with his back against the bed frame. 

“Then feed me.”

It’s not long before you push the first of many chocolate cupcakes pass his lips.

....

“I wanna spoil you.” 

You say lazily, face buried in Korekiyo’s much thicker thighs. It’s fall, you’r favourite time of the year. Hot drinks, cozy sweaters, and delicious pumpkin spice flavoured goodies.

“You could start with some of those pumpkin spice muffins from that bakery.” he jokes, running his fingers through your hair.

“Say no more.”

....

“I want you to grow out of your clothes.”

You smirk, looking at the button up shirt he’s clad in. It’s already far too tight for him, the buttons are doing their hardest to not pop from the plumpness of Korekiyo’s round midsection. But that wasn’t enough. You needed those buttons to fly off and become useless, you need the steams of his pants to bust, you needed Korekiyo to have to buy a whole new wardrobe by the time you were done with him.

It doesn’t take a genius to know he’s smirking underneath his mask as he eyes up the funnel you have, and the special little milkshake you made just for him. Full of heavy cream, chocolate ice cream, brownie mix and plenty of chocolate sauce.

“Then what are we waiting for?”


	20. Stuffed/ Gonta And Reader/ Stuffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short ask thing from tumblr. Btw, my dr kink blog is despair-tum if you wanna hit me up with some asks or talk kink.

“I want to stuff you silly!”

You giggle and push another miniature tart pass Gonta’s lips, this time one with a lemon filling. The crumbs of the tart’s buttery shell messily coated Gonta’s lips, much to your delight he licks it away without needing any prompt from you. He nods before swallowing. It’s not long before you push another tart pass his lips, this time a coconut cream one. 

“Good job.” You praise and thumb the buttons of his shirt, taking notice how close they were to popping. A wicked smirk touches your face as you come up with an exciting little thought.

“I want you to grow out of your clothes.”

You announced and push another tart in his mouth, grinning from ear to ear as he eats it ever so willingly.


	21. Let’s Grow/ Shuichi and Kaito/ Mutual Feedism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short ask thing from my tumblr.

“I want to mutually gain with you!”

Kaito announces it so suddenly one day, arms full of plastic bags that contain various foodstuffs. Savoury items such as fried chicken, pasta with oily pesto sauce, big bags of potato chips and an array of sandwiches. And also a selection of items in the sweet tasting department. Such as cartons of ice cream, candy bars, cupcakes, cakes, pies and bags of candies that ranged from soft and chewy, to hard and gummy.

At first Shuichi is dumbstruck at the suggestion. This was so out of the blue, even for Kaito. But as soon as he gets a whiff of all the goodies his boyfriend has bought, he finds his mouth watering and his head nodding.

“Sweet, what are we waiting for then?” Kaito mused and happily digs into the bucket of fried chicken, while Shuichi works on the bag of salty chips. 

Both eagerly started on the first of many feasts that night.


	22. Crave/ Ryoma And Reader/ Feedism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of these little shorts unless I decide to reblog more prompts on tumblr.

“I think you’re cute!” you muse as you pop another dumpling in Ryoma’s mouth. “Especially all cute and full like this.” you smile dreamily, tracing little circles on Ryoma’s soft and stuffed midsection. 

“You just have low standards” Ryoma said through his mouthful of dumpling. 

You pout at his comment before an idea hits you. 

“You’re right.” You say and feed him another dumpling. “I wanna make you immobile!” you giggle, shoving a second dumpling in his mouth. “And to do that, you need a fatter gut!” You playfully jab a finger at his taut midsection. It looks almost comical with how short Ryoma is.

“Do I even want to know why?” he asked after swallowing.

“No reason, I just crave your belly.” you laughed, wasting no time feeding him another dumpling. “Also, you need a fatter booty.” you say in a sung song manner as Ryoma chokes on the food in his mouth briefly.

“Seriously?”

“I crave your ass.” you giggle. “I like the way it jiggles when I slap it.”

“You’re worst than Miu sometimes.” he shook his head.

“Are you complaining?” you ask, holding a dumpling to his lips.

“Not at all.” Ryoma answers and then eats the dumpling.


	23. Fast Food Feast/ Shuichi, Kaito and Maki/ Stuffing

Shuichi didn’t know what he was expecting when he decided to use that key for the first time. Let alone why he chose to exchange his earnings in the casino for a key, as oppose to the other prizes that were being offered. But he was naturally curious as to what would happen.

Shuichi’s role was to play along with the ideal fantasy, that much was clear from the start. But what those fantasies were was beyond Shuichi. Especially since not only Kaito was there when he stepped foot in the room, but also Maki. Monokuma said nothing about two people joining him in the love hotel at once. 

“Shit, man...” Kaito said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

“Huh?” Shuichi blinked and looked at him. Did he already do something wrong for this fantasy?

“See? I wasn’t lying.” Kaito said, making his way to over and grabbing Shuichi’s arm and held it up. “I know you don’t really eat when you’re stressed. But this is getting ridiculous. You’re nearly skin and bones.”

So the role he was suppose to play... was someone who was neglecting to eat due to stress. Odd, but he could go along with it.

“Uhh, yeah. Sorry...” he apologized. “I didn’t mean to. I’m just spread pretty thin right now.”

“If you keep going at this rate your body will start to really feel the effects.” Maki finally spoke. 

“Which is why we’re going to get some nutrients in you!” Kaito mused, putting and arm around Shuichi. “Have a seat!”

Shuichi didn’t even get the chance to ask what he meant, next thing he knew Kaito was dragging him across the room and made him sit down on the bed. 

“Normally I would recommend something more healthy.” Maki complained. “A balance diet is important... but unfortunately this idiot insisted on this.”

“Don’t call me an idiot!” Kaito fumed. “And it’s Shuichi’s favourite. How could I not pick it up?”

Kaito head up a large paper bag marked with a logo from a big name fast food chain and covered in grease stains. The very smell made Shuichi’s stomach rumble, making him realize just how hungry he was. But was that actual hunger or was he just getting really into this fantasy?

“Thanks, it smells fantastic.” Shuichi smiled, watching Kaito dig into the bag and pull out a burger. 

“See? Told you he would like it.” Kaito bragged smugly as he looked at Maki. Who just crossed her arms and huffed. 

Shuichi’s mouth watered as Kaito unwrapped the burger. Revealing a sesame seed bun that held two thick beef patties, three strips of bacon, cheddar cheese that was melting from the warmth and all the other fixings that truly made a burger.

“Open up.” Kaito mused, holding up the burger.

“Oh... I can eat without help.”

“Nonsense, you gotta save what little energy you got.” he mused and held the burger to Shuichi’s lips.

Well... he was suppose to play a role, if this was the role he was given, who was he to say no? It was just eating after all. Shuichi licked his lips and took a big bite of the burger, letting out a happy hum as the taste of juicy beef danced on his tongue. It’s been far too long since he had a good burger. Maybe he should ask Kirumi to prepare some for lunch? She was the ultimate maid after all, so recreating a burger like this one should be an easy task for her. 

Soon he swallowed and right away allowed Kaito to feed him a second bite. Juice ran down his chin, but before he could even lift his hand to wipe it away, Maki was already wiping it away at it with a napkin.

“Thanks.” Shuichi said after he swallowed.

“Don’t mention it.... seriously, don’t.” Maki warned.

They kept at it, every time Kaito bought the burger to his lips he would take a bite, chew and swallow. If grease or the fixings got on his face, Maki was quick to wipe it away. Shuichi pondered exactly how Kaito had gotten this. Last time he checked there wasn’t a fast food joint in the school grounds. But then again this was just suppose to be a fantasy, he shouldn’t question how.

Kaito pushed the last bit of the burger pass his lips, Shuichi made short work of the final bite and swallowed. 

“There, was that so hard?” Kaito asked.

“No, it was good.” he answered.

“Then hopefully you don’t mind Kaito bought more.” Shuichi watched as Maki reached into the paper bag and pulled out what appeared to be another burger and unwrapped it. Revealing it to be a chicken sandwich. 

“That really isn’t necessary. That burger was-“ Shuichi tried to reassure, but Kaito immediately cut him off.

“Nonsense! We got days of accidentally skipping meals to make up for!” he mused. “We brought all your favourites!”

“Just go along with it.” Maki sighed, bringing the chicken burger up to Shuichi’s lips. 

Shuichi would had tried to decline, but considering it was Maki feeding him this time, he decided against it and took a bite. 

The flavour of juicy chicken and the seasoned bread coating spread throughout his tastebuds. Shuichi savoured it for a moment before he swallowed. How he missed outside food. Kirumi’s cooking was supreme, but this just gave him that little taste of home that she could never provide. 

Maki silently offered him the chicken burger again. He took another bite, having a trickle of juice running down his chin again from the meat. This time it was Kaito who used a napkin to wipe it away.

“Thirsty?” Kaito asked. Shuichi nodded. As much as he loved the chicken burgers from his favourite fast food chain, he always found the bun was a tad dry. “Don’t worry, I got you, man.” he held up a large cup with a lid and straw. 

Shuichi swallowed what was in his mouth before putting his mouth on the straw and sucked. His tastebuds were met with fizzy root beer, another favourite of his. He pondered for a moment how exactly Kaito and Maki would know exactly what he would like. But as soon as he took his lips off the straw he let out a rather loud burp. 

Shuichi felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. “Excuse me.” 

“Don’t be.” Kaito smiled. “Now come on, you gotta eat.” he gestured to Maki to feed him the rest of the chicken burger.

She sighed and brought it back to his mouth, which Shuichi managed to finish off. But not before letting out a second burp.

“Sorry...”

“Don’t apologize, it’s natural.” Kaito dug into the bag and pulled out a cardboard container of French fries. 

“Ah, that really isn’t necessary-“

“Nonsense, can’t have burgers without fries!” Kaito announced. Picking up a fry and holding it to Shuichi’s lips.

Shuichi did love fries... and the oily salty smell drifted into his nostrils and made his mouth water. He had just eaten two burgers, why was he still craving more? Regardless, he opened his mouth and let Kaito feed him.

The fry was just how he remembered them. Crispy on the outside, but had that cloud like softness on the inside. It wasn’t long before Kaito fed him a second time, only this time instead of feeding him a single fry, he fed him a handful. Shuichi couldn’t help but moan as he went about chewing. What was with him? Two burgers would had been more than enough to fill him up normally.

He swallowed and immediately had another handful of fries shoved in his mouth. 

“Slow down, you’ll make him choke.” Maki lectured just as Shuichi finished that hefty amount of fries. “Here, drink this.” she took the cup of root beer and offered Shuichi a drink.

He immediately took a good long sip, washing away the salty taste of the fries.

“Thanks.” he said, but not before letting out another loud belch. “S-sorry...”

“Don’t be, you’re doing so good.” Kaito praised, tossing the empty fry box aside, about to reach into the bag to dig out something else. Until Maki slapped his hand away. “Ow! What was that for?”

“You’re doing it far too fast.” she stated and ripped the bag away from him, reaching in to fetch a box of chicken tenders.

“Uhh...there’s more?” Shuichi questioned, Maki nodded in response. He gulped and looked down at his midsection. It was already bloated from the burgers and fries, he typically didn’t eat so much in one sitting. 

But as soon as she opened that box to reveal four chicken tenders his stomach growled. How did he still feel capable of eating?

Maki picked up one of the four tenders, dipped it in a little container of gravy and held it to his mouth. Like before Shuichi took a bite, getting a mouthful of juicy chicken and rich gravy, his favourite dipping sauce of all time. Once he swallowed Kaito offered him a drink, which Shuichi gladly accepted. After he let out another embarrassing loud burp, Maki dipped the chicken tender in gravy again.

“Hey, no double dipping!” Kaito warned.

“He’s the only one eating it, idiot.” Maki huffed and popped the remainder of the chicken in Shuichi’s mouth.

It wasn’t long before he was give another sip of root beer to wash it all down, which was followed by another embarrassingly loud burp. He didn’t know what was more humiliating, the amount of food he was packing away or how gassy it all made him.

They kept up the cycle. Maki would dip the tender in gravy, feed it to Shuichi, Kaito would give him a sip of root beer, he would burp loudly and repeat. With that pattern it wasn’t long before the box of tenders were gone.

“There, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Kaito asked.

Shuichi stifled another burp. “Yeah... I’m full.” he answered. 

Shuichi certainly felt full, and he sure did look the part. His rounded midsection was stuffed to the brim with food.

“Not yet, we aren’t finished yet!” Kaito mused much to Shuichi’s horror. He dug through the bag and pulled out a small rectangular box, that Shuichi recognized as one of those apple pies the restaurant offered for dessert. “Gotta finish all that with some kind of dessert!” 

Dessert was the last thing on Shuichi’s mind, but yet again he found his mouth watering at the very sight of the pie Kaito was unboxing. The scent of apple cinnamon was just so inviting, he just needed that one little pie in him.

Kaito unboxed the pie, revealing its golden brown shell in all its glory. With how full he was feeling Shuichi was grateful Kaito didn’t decided to go the ice cream route. A big old sundae might be the straw that broke the camel’s back. Shuichi opened his mouth, allowing Kaito to feed him. He took a big bite, instantly getting the taste of warm apples and sweet cinnamon, complete with a buttery shell that melted in his mouth. He loved pie, especially apple pie. 

“Someone is definitely a fan.” Kaito laughed.

“I’m actually surprised you can eat so much.” Maki spoke and watched them. “You must be spending too much time with Kaito.” that comment made his cheeks turn red as he swallowed. 

“Don’t listen to her, that’s a good thing!” Kaito beamed proudly. “Now eat up.” he held the pie to his mouth again.

Shuichi took another large bite of the pie, tasting that warm filling and sweet crust a second time. He savoured it for a moment before swallowing, feeling that sweet warmth travel down his throat. 

“See? This ain’t nothing.” Kaito mused as Maki offered him a drink.

Shuichi drank before opening his mouth again, letting Kaito pop the last piece of pie into his mouth. As soon as Shuichi chewed and swallowed, he let out an exhausted sigh. 

“Congratulations, Kaito, you stuffed him silly.” Maki commented.

“That was the whole point!” he answered and gave Shuichi’s midsection a pat. “There, nice and full. Won’t be underfed anymore.” he grinned.

“I’m... really full.” Shuichi hiccuped. He could hardly believe he ate so much in one sitting.

“Good, your body’s gonna thank us.” he mused.

“It doesn’t feel like it.” Shuichi groaned, cradling his full belly.

“Great, now you just made him uncomfortable.” Maki shook her head.

“Hey, I got this!” he reassured. “Here, watch.” Kaito brought his hands over to Shuichi’s taut stomach and began to rub. “How’s that?”

“It... feels good.” Shuichi confessed, cheeks pink. 

“See?” Kaito gave a smug grin as he glanced at Maki. Who just huffed. “Don’t pout. Come on over and help, Maki roll!” 

Maki let out a defeated sigh and made her way over. She placed her hands on his stomach and began to rub.

It felt so good.

So relaxing...

So...

....

Shuichi’s eyes popped open as the morning announcement woke him up. He sat up straight away, finding himself feeling rather flushed. The love hotel, with Kaito and Maki... and that food, all that food. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at himself, his midsection flat. Showing no traces of consuming so much fast food at once. 

“What even happened last night?” he could easily recall the events from last night, but they felt so surreal. 

Did it really happen? Or was it all just in his head? How did he end up with two people in the love hotel? Only one way to find out.

After breakfast Shuichi went to the casino to attain another key.


	24. Bikini Or Bust/ Junko/ Stuffing

Junko was bored.

Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! B-o-r-e-d! BORED!

There was too much hope in the world! Too many smiling faces, too much laughter, too much of everything that wasn’t despair! She knew it would be worth the wait though. Once she set her plan into motion all this hope that has been building up would topple from all the despair! That alone gave her something to look forward to through all this hope. And the despair cause by waiting and making sure everything went as plan provided her with a mild rush. 

But Junko needed more! The question was how to get that feeling without blowing her cover? Sure she had done little things here and there, but she longed for something a bit bigger, just to give her that heavy dose of despair she longed for. 

Junko huffed as she got into the limousine with Mukuro. She had just finished another boring old photo shoot for an ad for some big name perfume brand. 

“Ugh, where too now?” she asked, unscrewing a bottle of water and began to drink deeply.

“Ah... lets see.” Mukuro checked for phone. “You have that swimsuit shoot, then that interview at that restaurant and finally an ad for that animal shelter.”

Junko groaned and drained her water bottle before tossing it out the window of the limousine. Not even the despair caused by littering could counter the joy those tasks would give to her fans when they saw her on tv or in a magazine. 

“How lame!” she complained.

“This is only temporary, we can’t blow your cover just yet.” her sister reminded. “We’re eventually put our plan-“

“MY plan.”

“Your plan into motion.” Mukuro reassured. “Until then, please try to hold on.”

“Fine!” Junko huffed and grabbed a second bottle of water. Maybe if she drank enough water bottles and threw them out the window, she could single handedly destroy the ecosystem.

“Don’t drink too much, you’re get too bloated for your shoot.” she warned.

It was like a light switch went on in her head. Her glossy lips curled into a wicked smirk the more she thought about it. How could she be so blind? Here she was wanting a bigger taste of despair to tie her over, and it was right in front of her this whole time! 

“Mukuro you’re a genius!” Junko praised.

“I am?” she asked. “Well... thank you t-“

Junko scoffed and threw the contents of the bottle onto her sister, drenching her. “Of course you aren’t! I’m the one who thought of it!”

“Thought of what?” Mukuro asked, brushing her wet hair out of her face.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Junko giggled.

....

Junko made sure she arrived early for her first photo shoot. Sure the hope by the hair and makeup department getting a head start on getting her ready was annoying, but it would all be worth it once her little stunt got underway. She hummed as she walked through the set, passing a beach backdrop where she would be expect to pose clad in a variety of swimsuits. She was already sporting a skimpy black at the moment.

She had plenty of time to do whatever she wanted until the shoot got underway, just as Junko planned. She couldn’t help but grin as she made her way into her own private little room the swimsuit company provided, it was set up rather lavishly with a tv, a little couch that was perfect for lounging around on, fast wifi and a large table of food and drinks. That would be the company’s greatest mistake. 

The table contained the typical veggie and fruit platters models were expected to nibble on to maintain their slim figures. But that wasn’t the only thing being offered at the moment. Cake, donuts, deli meats, cookies, sugary juices and soda, chips, crackers, cheese, sandwiches and so much more! Junko suspected that despite this being her own private room to rest until the shoot, the vast amount of food was something she was suppose to share among the staff here.

“Well not today!” Junko laughed manically to herself. She licked her lips and gazed at the food surrounding her. “Now where to start?” she asked aloud to no one in particular. 

Junko couldn’t waste time thinking when she should be stuffing herself like a turkey! With that in mind, she grabbed the closest thing. Which was a donut. Something strictly off the menu for models, but how many models were the ultimate despair? She crammed the jelly donut into her mouth, coating the outside of her mouth in white powdered sugar. Thick blueberry jelly oozed out, dripping down and making a mess all over her pale skin. 

She worked her jaw around the pastry, chewing it until she could eventually swallow it in parts. Junko licked the powdered sugar away and wiped the jelly off of herself. 

“Delicious!” she mused, licking the blueberry filling off her fingers. 

Without hesitation she reached for a second donut and like before crammed the thing into her mouth. She moaned as the chocolate frosted donut worked its magic on her tastebuds. 

It’s chocolate frosting coated the outside of her mouth as well as the inside, but this time she didn’t bother to wipe it away. Instead she decided to chase it with something salty, she stuck her hand in a bowl of potato chips and grabbed as many as her perfectly manicured nails would let her. Junko shoved the handful of chips in her mouth, noisily crunching away as crumbs fell or got stuck to her face from the chocolate frosting from the second donut. 

Oh, how good everything tasted! And what was this? Potato chip crumbs were stuck under her long acrylic nails? That was sooooo uncomfortable... so despair inducing. She smiled and grabbed grabbed one of the six inch sub sandwiches on the sandwich platter. 

“Ah, sweet, sweet carbs.” Junko mused to herself. “And white bread none the less.” she giggled. “Come to mama!” 

She viciously tore into the sandwich, discovering it was a meatball sub. Well seasoned marinara sauce, juicy meatballs, and gooey mozzarella cheese danced on her tastebuds. Damn, this was good! Junko wondered if the place who did the sandwiches did catering. But that was for another time, for now she had to eat as much as she could in what little time she had. 

It wasn’t long before the sandwich was reduced to mere crumbs and Junko found herself reaching for a handful of cheese and crackers. The texture of creamy goat cheese and the crunch of the crackers was pure perfection! 

Just the thought of all the despair this would cause sent shivers down her spine. Junko grabbed a second sandwich, this time ham and cheese and dug into it. Such a shame she didn’t bring a camera to record this. Who knows, it could attract a very different fan base she could toy with. The second sandwich was history, like the meatball one all that was left of it was a few crumbs that were on her face or stuck in her bikini top or under her nails. 

Two donuts, two six inch sandwiches, a handful of chips, and some cheese and crackers. It was a lot, but not enough, Junko needed mor., she eyed the selection of cookies before finally grabbing two chocolate chip ones and shoving them down her gullet.

Chewy with lots of chocolate chips, the ideal way chocolate chip cookies should be. Now if only they offered her some milk or better yet, heavy cream to chug!

She finally wiped the crumbs and residue from the other foods she ate off her face. Junko was feeling so full, and her bloated midsection from all the food confirmed it. But she still had time to stuff herself silly and Junko knew she could push herself further. 

She set her sights on the takeout boxes next. Eating out was alright, as long as you only had salads with no dressings, croutons or a very light soup. But it was time to break those rules for the sake of despair! She grabbed a box and opened it, revealing fried noodles. Junko got a pair of chopsticks and started eating.

Eating REAL noodles was such a breath of fresh air as oppose to those vegetables that were spiralled into a noodle imposter. Junko loudly slurped up the noodles into her mouth to the point her cheeks puffed out from the sheer amount of noodles. She must had looked like a chipmunk, but appearances were the last of her concerns. Junko gulped down the last noodle before tossing the empty takeout box over her shoulder.

She idly patted her bare and taut belly as she pondered what to eat next? Well, she was getting thirsty. And there was no better way to get bloated then with a bunch of fizzy pop. Junko wrangled up a two litter bottle of orange pop. The bottle let out a little hiss once she unscrewed the cap. Junko licked her lips eagerly, why bother with a cup?

Junko bought the bottle to her lips and tilted it forward. A carbonated stream of orange soda passed her lips and traveled down her throat. From there she steadily began to gulp down the drink. The taste of citrusy orange filled her mouth, washing down everything she ate prior to now. It was only when she needed some air did she part her lips from the bottle. 

Junko let out a loud burp as she set the bottle aside. On her best guess, she probably drank a fourth of the pop. She swiped up another donut, this time a glazed one and took the bite. The sugary pastry practically melted in her mouth as she chewed, it wasn’t long before the donut was history. 

She smacked her lips and set her sights on the pizza box. Much to her delight they went all out with the toppings. Sausage, bacon, pepperoni and even a stuffed crust!

“Jackpot!” Junko grinned in delight at the very sight. Though that ache in her stomach was begging her to stop with the food.

Which only made this all the more fun. 

“Time to get creative.” she giggled. Rather than eat the pizza slice by slice, Junko took the pizza and began to roll it up, creating a giant pizza burrito for her to devour. “Oh hell yes!”

Junko took a big messy bite, coating her lips and cheeks in a glistening layer of grease from all the meat and cheese. She couldn’t help but moan which each bite, not from the taste of yummy pizza, but at how embarrassing it would be if someone walked in on her like this. Oh how she would absolutely die from embarrassment! the very thought send shivers down her spine, but she had bigger things in mind for her little plan. Very big...

She was about halfway through the pizza when she needed a drink again. Junko set down her pizza creation and grabbed the bottle of orange flavoured pop again. Once she got her grease covered lips on it, she began to drink deeply yet again. Refusing to stop drinking the bright coloured liquid until her body was begging her for air. So she stopped and let out another big burp. There, that was better.

“Now back to the pizza.” Junko said as she picked up the rest of the pizza burrito and began to eat it again.

The painful ache in her stomach grew and grew, begging the model to put the food down and rest. But that wasn’t happening, in fact that only made her want to consume more. Junko stifled a burp as she pushed the last bit of cheesy stuffed crust pass her lips.

Once she swallowed she gave her aching belly a rub with her grease covered hand. She then plucked up a cinnamon roll and took a bite, nearly gagging upon discovering there was raisins in it.

“Gross!” Junko wrinkled her face up in disgust as soon as she tasted the dried out grapes. But would she spit it out? The answer was no. Eating something you don’t like was a nice little despair inducing activity. 

She forced the cinnamon roll in her mouth, smearing white icing and cinnamon on the corners of her mouth as she did so. Doing her hardest not to spit out any raisins. It was difficult, but the cinnamon roll was definitely gone now.

Junko’s blue eyes locked on the clock. 

“Shit, not much time now.” she muttered to herself.

Sure she felt extremely uncomfortably stuffed, but she had to go farther! Junko had a mission to go to the absolute max! 

She grabbed the pop bottle, which was already half way empty. From there she began to attempt to chug the remainder of the soda. Even with her stomach loudly and painfully protesting against it, Junko was determined to drain the bottle of it’s delicious contents. 

Her body was begging her to stop, take a breath and rest, put an end to all this constant eating. But that was having the opposite effect. Any sane person would stop, but not her. Not Junko Enoshima! She feeds off of that feeling. Orange pop trickled down her chin as she kept drinking, refusing to stop until she guzzled down every last drop of pop.

Junko immediately dropped the bottle and let out a big loud belch. Of course by now her belly was far more bigger than when she first started, ballooning out greatly. She giggled and gave her aching tummy a pat before glancing at the clock. She had a few minutes left, time for the grand finale!

There on a silver platter laid the most beautiful cake Junko had ever laid eyes on. Pure white frosting with a fluffy pink boarder of frosting around it. How do you go about eating such a lovely looking dessert? By making a huge mess of it of course! 

Paying no attention to any of the paper plates, plastic forks and knives, Junko used both hands to gather up as much of the cake she could , before shoving both handfuls into her mouth at the same time. Smearing thick buttercream and vanilla cake chunks all over her face. 

It was so sickeningly sweet, she actually started to feel nauseous as she ate. But that wasn’t going to stop her, nothing was. Junko moaned as she swallowed, wasting no time grabbing another two handfuls of cake to shove into her face. Cake was everywhere, on her lips, cheeks, stuck in her cleavage and nails, even in her signature blond ponytails. 

Junko licked some of the sticky frosting off her once glossy lips. She panted for a moment before scooping up another large handful to force down her throat. It was so sweet... so sugary... so sickening. 

The once beautiful pink and white cake was now rendered a messy unsightly mess. Only with a few crumbs of vanilla cake and lumps of fluffy buttercream frosting here and there either on the patter or on Junko’s body. 

The model panted, plopping herself down on the floor as she felt too tired to even attempt to get on the couch. Junko groaned and rubbed her stuffed aching belly, which was beyond bloated and rounded out from the volume of food she had packed away.

“Oh... so fucking full.” Junko groaned.

There was a knock on her door.

“Miss Enoshima, we’re starting the photo shoot now.” the person on the other side spoke. “Please come out so we can get underway.” 

“Coming, just give me a second!” Junko called.

Holding back a burp, she carefully stood up. Oof, even just standing and walking was a pain in the ass now. But none the less she got up and walked- more liked waddled, her way out of the room.

As usual all eyes were on her when she exited, but not in the usual way. Jaws drop at the sight, eyes widen in surprise, everyone left speechless as Junko waddled her way to the set with a massive bulging belly from all the goodies she ate, and in such a skimpy bikini none the less! 

Junko hiccuped as she plopped her stuffed self down on the set, which had appropriately been decorated with beach towels, chairs, beach balls and an ocean backdrop. Once in the chair, Junko let out a loud belch.

“So... ready to start?” she smiled before passing out in a food coma.

....

“Did you hear about Junko?”

“I heard her personal trainer is pissed!”

“But did you see the photos that were leaked?”

After her little stunt at the photo shoot, Junko had become the height of celebrity gossip with what took place. Did she snap from all the modelling gigs? Did she go through a bad breakup? No one knew, not even Mukuro.

She understood her sister did this for despair... but where was it? Her fans weren’t at all in despair, the majority either confused or had second hand embarrassment. Where was the despair in this?

“Junko?”

“Ugh, What is it this time?” her sister complained as she looked up from her phone.

“Well... I don’t mean to doubt you-“

“Then don’t.”

“But I fail to see how exactly this caused despair.” Mukuro finished. “Everyone is just shocked or embarrassed for you.”

“Who said I was causing despair for my fans?” Junko answered. “Or anyone else for that matter?”

“Then why pull that stunt?”

“Because the despair from that was for me and me only!” Junko laughed. “Duh! To have everyone see me like that, looking like a pig after I ate like one.” she grinned . “Oh, just think of it! I’ll be in the top ten famous celebrity countdown for those who snapped! Whenever they think of me they won’t forget about what I did for that shoot! It’s soooo EMBARRASSING! All I want to do is crawl under the covers and hide from the world until I die of embarrassment.” a trickle of drool leaked out from the corner of her mouth from the despair filled bliss she was in. “The paparazzi are having a field day with me!” 

Ah, now Mukuro finally understood. “So you humiliated yourself to bring yourself despair?”

“Exactly!” Junko laughed. “It’s perfect! What better way to create despair than endure public humiliation!” she mused loudly. “Now come on, I got an interview in an hour!”


	25. Soaked Discipline / Byakuya and Sakura/ Watersports/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal note, I moved my dr kink blog to despair-tummy and my kink deviant art account is Deep-Sea-Mermaid. 
> 
> I was commissioned to write some watersports with these two and if possible throw in some bdsm elements. I’m not personally into piss, but I don’t mind writing it for commissions and trades. 
> 
> Fair warning though, this work contains some very unsanitary things. So those with a weak stomach might want to look away.
> 
> Inspired by “The Keys” by Anna Watson.

“Sakura, don’t smile at the caterers so much. It looks like you’re flirting with them.”

“Sakura, stop filling up on hors d'oeuvres.”

“Sakura, that isn’t the salad fork.”

It took every ounce of willpower not to have her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Sakura has no idea why out of everyone in Byakuya’s social circle, he chose her to attend this event as his guest. Especially one that was this extravagant, everywhere she looked had nothing but the most luxurious items. Whether they be the golden tablecloths that neatly draped the high end-tables, the expensive and fragile glasses that were filled with rich champagne, the platters of food the caters carried and offered, and even the people who were all from backgrounds revolving around businesses or other wealthy establishments. And it showed by their lavish dresses, suits and glittering jewelry that Sakura was currently trying imitate. With the set of silver and diamond encrusted jewelry she was endowed in and the tight-fitting black dress Byakuya’s staff put her in. She wouldn’t had minded it personally, had she been around Aoi, Sayaka and even Celeste to admire her formal attire.

She was completely foreign to this type of lifestyle, she highly doubted anyone here would willingly converse with her about her favourite brand of protein powder, or discuss workout routines without subjecting her to social ridicule. Though Byakuya seemed to love calling her out on every little thing she was doing wrong. Honestly what was he expecting? Having his staff dress her up wasn’t enough to help her through this ordeal. 

Sakura lazily let the incorrect fork fall out of her grip , with a light and barely audible metal ‘thud’ against her plate. 

“I have to go powder my nose.” Sakura announced, grabbing the black clutch purse that held what little belongings she could fit in there. Which wasn’t much. Just her ID, other personal cards and some money. Pity she couldn’t fit her cellphone or a nice book in there. 

She stood up from her chair and turned around to make her exit to the bathrooms, but she paused momentarily to look over her shoulder and look at Byakuya straight in the eyes.

“Did I do that right, Byakuya?” there was some kind of satisfaction in saying that out loud. Like her own way of calling him out. 

She didn’t have time to watch his reaction as she walked away, though knowing Byakuya he probably managed to keep his usual professional demeanour. 

Sakura entered the bathroom, relieved to see it was empty of both other event goers and staff. She made her way to the sink and set her clutch on the counter, turning on the sink she cupped her hands together (rather difficult with the ridiculous length of the fake nails her fingers were being subjected too) and collected a fair amount of water in her hands. She then brought her hands to her lips and began to drink deeply.

She had long since given up on attempting to find anything nonalcoholic to drink. Everything was either champagne, wine or some other liquor. It wasn’t that she never drank alcohol, Sakura had already consumed one glass of bubbly champagne but didn’t intend to get drunk. Even if that would mean this event would be more bearable. Plus alcohol always went right through her. She caught sight of the toilet stalls in the mirror. Speaking of which... 

Sakura made her way over, about to enter the stall until she heard the door to the bathroom open, Sakura paused, expecting to see another event goer. But much to her surprise it was Byakuya.

“Byakuya?” she spoke, staring at the heir in confusion. “What are you doing here? This is the woman’s bathroom.” 

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” 

“I came to use the bathroom.” she answered, knowing full well that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. 

There was a pause, neither of them saying anything, just staring each other down. It was then Byakuya stepped further into the bathroom and took Sakura by her arm.

“Come on.” he ordered.

“What are you-“ Sakura normally wouldn’t had budge, but the heels she wore made it difficult to do so without the risk of falling flat on her face.

Byakuya led her to a bathroom stall, wasting no time shutting and locking the stall’s door. “Hike up your dress.” he ordered again.

“Excuse me?”

“Go on.”

Sakura held her tongue and bent over and grabbed the fabric of her dress, pulling it up pass her legs.

“Higher.”

She obeyed, lifting the dress up pass her thighs. Sakura held her dress high enough so her usual choice of undergarments were visible. A simple looking white loincloth that completely clashed with the glitzy attire she was in. Seemingly satisfied with this, Byakuya bought a hand and roughly pressed between her legs without any warning, causing her to just barely stifle a yelp.

“What are you doing!?”

“Straddle it.”

“What-“

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” he scoffed. “The toilet, obviously.”

Still clutching her dress and with Byakuya’s firm grip on her, Sakura carefully maneuvered both her muscular legs on the sides of the porcelain white toilet.

“Good, now go on.” Byakuya commanded.

Sakura blinked and looked at him. “Are you... suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“You said you had to use the bathroom, didn’t you?” he spoke, giving her a hard squeeze. “Now piss.” 

The amount of emphasis he put on the word ‘piss’ made it sound far more vulgar then it should had been, especially considering this was coming from Byakuya Togami, who all her time knowing him rarely, if not ever, used and swears or vulgar terms so casually like Mondo or Hifumi. 

Sakura took a second to silently take a deep breath before she decided to oblige. She released and urine leaked out from her. Wetting her undergarments and getting it all over her thighs and of course Byakuya’s hand that still clutched her. He remained looking unmoved, showing no sign of delight or disgust as she proceed to perform this act. Byakuya could be such a hard book to read sometimes. Did he enjoy the fact that he was making someone as physically strong as her urinate herself at such a formal event? And that she was letting him do so all too willingly?

She tried to focus on something else, but there was little to focus on in a cramped bathroom stall. So unfortunately she became more aware than she would had liked about the sensation of warm urine drenching her undergarments and splashing across her thighs and onto the toilet underneath her. And the smell was absolutely awful, it filled her nose with it’s strong foul smelling scent. Sakura could only hope no one would come in and get a whiff of the odour while they were still in the stall.

She wouldn’t had pegged Byakuya for being into such a messy and peculiar perversion, or the very least she figured he wouldn’t want want any bodily fluids on himself. But she was clearly proven wrong as the hand he use to grip between her thighs was completely wet.

By the time the last drop leaked out of her, she was soaked. Her white loincloth was uncomfortably wet, any pee that didn’t spattered in the toilet or on the toilet seat was dripping down her thighs, creating a puddle that her heels were standing it. It was then Byakuya finally brought his hand back, releasing his grip from her soaking wet crotch. 

“Disgusting.” scoffed Byakuya , watching drops of urine drip from his hand before looking up at Sakura. “Clean it up.” 

One hand dropped part of her dress as she went to reach for the toilet paper, but Byakuya grabbed her wrist. 

“No, not like that.” 

“Then how?”

He held his hand up to her face, immediately Sakura got the idea. She bought her tongue to the palm of his hand and began to drag her tongue against his damp hand. The taste of her urine was extremely salty and made her want to retch, but she kept at it. Lapping up the pungent and salty fluids until Byakuya seemed satisfied and bought his hand away. The foul taste still lingering on her tastebuds.

“Keep your dress up.” Byakuya ordered, hands slithering around her waist and undoing her loincloth. 

He removed the garment and held it up for a moment, letting her see how it was positively soaked and dripping with urine. Byakuya smirked and bunched a garment into a messy ball.

“Now open up.” 

Byakuya pushed the wad of fabric passed her lips and into her mouth. Right away the revolting flavour of urine filled her mouth was stronger than other (and admittedly other fluid) what little dry spots that were left on her underwear were now soaked with her saliva.

“Now close.”

She obeyed, shutting her mouth with her soiled loincloth still in it, the taste burning her tastebuds.

“My, you might even be worst then Toko.” he commented. 

She couldn’t give a response even if she wanted too. Her mind was drawing out a blank. She was suppose to be training to become the strongest person in the world. So why was she in a bathroom stall, urinating all over herself with the taste of it all in her mouth? She couldn’t pinpoint it at all, other than it being some kind of sick little perversion. 

“You should consider yourself fortunate if I ever consider sticking my tongue down your throat ever again after this.” Byakuya said and turned around to unlock the stall. “Do clean yourself up before you leave, you’re a mess.” 

And with that he left, leaving Sakura in the stall to deal with the aftermath.

....

It was a challenge, but eventually Hifumi pulled it off. He grinned triumphantly as he held the pages to his new work of fiction. Friend fiction to be exact! Why didn’t he dabble in this earlier? Being trapped here with everyone gave him endless possibilities and ships! And what better way to start this series than challenging himself to write about not only Sakura Oogami, but her with Byakuya!

Proud of himself, he tucked the piles of paper under his arm and exited his room. Maybe he could find a printer and sell copies at the next-

Hifumi fell on his back with a thud, papers flying everywhere.

“My apologies, I didn’t see you.” He felt his blood turn to ice as the lady lead of his latest work helped him back to his feet. “Here, allow me to help you.”

“That’s no-“ he began but stopped as soon as she collected a paper and scanned it. 

“What the...?” she lifted her eyes from the paper, glaring daggers at him.

He gulped nervously and knew he was a dead man.

 

 

 


	26. Cookies And Cream/ Shuichi and Kirumi/ Stuffing

Long overdue fic I owe. 

Being trapped left everyone feeling uncertain. The stress from day to day living without the comforts of home left everyone feeling undoubtedly homesick. 

That didn’t mean they moped around all day, they all found ways to keep each other busy and lighten the mood. Korekiyo shared folklore, Angie attempted to hold prayer circles, Tenko taught the girls self-defence, Himiko did magic shows, Kaede played piano and taught it as well, Gonta held insect meet and greets (much to everyone’s horror) and Miu was always working on inventions for everyone to test out. But what everyone looked forward to was Kirumi’s cooking.

It was no surprise that Kirumi was a good cook, she was the ultimate maid after all. But the fact she could prepare a dish that closely resembled a little taste of home was incredible. She could prepare stews that Kaito’s grandparents always made even with Kaito’s vague descriptions of it, many dishes from the folklore Korekiyo talked about, she could even slice and dice fruit and vegetables into creative shapes much to the amusement of Gonta and Himiko. 

Breakfast, lunch and dinner was always something everyone looked forward to. Three times a day they would get a taste of home to subside their homesickness. 

Such as now was just another example of that. Unlike the majority of people, Shuichi never took to demanding certain dishes from Kirumi. He wasn’t picky to begin with and was always satisfied with whatever she could cook up. Whenever she asked what he would like, he would say anything while the others hounded her to make specific dishes. 

Shuichi idly ate tonight’s dinner of yakisoba while the others dug into the dishes they requested for tonight’s dinner. Somehow they ended up on the subject of camping when Kaito brought up how much he loved sleeping under the stars. 

“Why sleep outside instead of in a tent or a camper?” Kaede inquired. “Wouldn’t the bugs-“ she immediately stopped and nervously glanced at Gonta. Clearly worried about mentioning a distaste for insects around him. Wouldn’t the bugs... be annoyed if we stayed out so late?” Kaede finally managed to say.

“Oh no, bugs enjoy company of others.” Gonta grinned. “Especially fireflies. They love the company of others.”

“Good to know...” she forced a smile.

“Come on, bugs or not there is nothing like sleeping under a bunch of stars!” Kaito loudly mused. “Especially if there’s a full moon. The best part of camping!”

“As usual you’re wrong!” Miu interjected. “No surprise coming from a complete idiot like you! The BEST part of camping is roasting wieners on an open flame.” she giggled. “Big... long... juicy... wieners.” she moaned, cheeks pink as some drool trickled out from the corner of her mouth.

“Not again...” Kaede sighed and shook her head.

“Jeez, no one cares about your opinion, cow.” Kokichi stated.

“C-cow?!” she gasped.

“Besides, marshmallows are the superior option.” Kokichi announced.

“So hot and sticky...” Miu moaned dreamily. “White and oozing...”

“Someone please change the subject.” Kaito begged.

“Shuichi, what’s your favourite part of camping?” Kaede asked, deciding to be the one to try and put an end to Miu’s perversions. 

“Well... I only ever went camping once as a kid.” Shuichi began. “We spent the night in a little tent on some camping grounds. It was near a lake so we swam a lot, a family of campers had this really nice dog and let me play with him, also we went-“

”She asked for your favourite part of camping, not your whole boring life story!” Miu snapped. 

“R-right, my bad.” Shuichi apologized. “Our tent was a short little walk from this little local convenient store. They had the typical name brand candy and chips, but also a bunch of baked goods. No idea who made them, but they were good.”

“So your favourite part of camping was convenient store food?” Miu scoffed.

“Well, it’s hard to explain...” Shuichi scratched the back of his head. “My favourite thing there was this ice cream sandwiches. They were made from two big chocolate chip cookies with a hefty amount of vanilla ice cream sandwiched between them.” he explained. “I was young so I couldn’t finish it all, typically my uncle ate the rest. Every time I have an ice cream sandwich it always reminds me of camping. Though the ones at the store by the camp will always be my favourite.” he mused. “The cookies were so soft and chewy, I never been able to find another bakery or recipe that was like them.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet.” Kaede said with a small smile.

“Sweetly lame!” Miu crackled.

“Don’t listen to her, I think it’s nice you can be sentimental.” Kaede said.

“Yeah, nobody cares what a stupid skank like Miu thinks anyway.” Kokichi smirked.

“Stupid skank!?” Miu moaned.

Shuichi held back a groan and got up from his seat. “I think I’m done with dinner.”

....

He spent the last few hours in the library with Rantaro and Korekiyo, browsing books and sharing their personal favorites with each other. Which resulted in the three of them having a hefty amount of books that would accompany them for many nights of reading to help lull them to sleep.

Unfortunately, the book Shuichi had was having the opposite effect. The plot and the characters were so compelling, he found himself wide awake and unable to put the book down. Rantaro certainly had good taste when it came to books! Only when he heard someone knocking on the door, was he finally able to slip a bookmark between the pages and set the book aside. He got up and opened his door, revealing Kirumi.

“Greetings, Shuichi. May I come in?”

“Uhh,” Shuichi tried not to gawk at the massive silver platter she was carrying. ”Sure...” Kirumi entered the room and set the platter on his desk. “What’s with the platter?”

“Well after we talked about camping and such, I decided to prepare something for you,” she answered, lifting the cover. ”I hope you like it.”

Shuichi’s jaw dropped at the sight. Underneath the cover was four ice cream cookie sandwiches. Each cookie was the width of his hand and had a large amount of vanilla ice cream between them.

”Kirumi, you shouldn't have.” 

”And why not? You have yet to request anything specific from me. So I decided on piecing together what you would enjoy base on what you said earlier.” Kirumi explained. ”Spontaneous, yes. But I do want to provide you and everyone with excellent food while we are trapped here.” 

”In that case, thank you, Kirumi.” Shuichi smiled. 

“I had tried many chocolate chip cookie recipes, I hope these came out similar to the ones you had eaten in the past.” she said.

“They certainly look like them.” Shuichi said, picking one of the ice cream sandwiches up. 

He took a bite, the taste of creamy vanilla ice cream and sweet taste of sweet chocolate chip cookies filled his mouth. Shuichi’s eyes lit up, this tasted exactly like the desserts at the convenience store. 

“Judging by your reaction, I assume it’s up to your standards.”

Shuichi nodded as he quickly chewed and swallowed. “It tastes just like them!”

Kirumi smiled. “I am glad to hear that.” 

“You really didn’t have to do this, but I appreciate it.” Shuichi said before taking another bite. Fighting the urge to moan as he ate the combination of soft vanilla ice cream and chewy cookie. 

“I am a maid, it is what I do. And you had yet to make a formal request from me, I want to provide for you like everyone else,” she explained. “Now, please, go on and eat.”

She didn’t need to tell him twice, a few bites later and the first ice cream sandwich was polished off. He licked the melted ice cream from the corners of his mouth in delight. 

“Thank you, that was delicious.” Shuichi spoke.

Kirumi smiled in response. “I am pleased to hear that. Go on, have another.” she gently urged.

Shuichi felt pretty content with his fullness at the moment, but he could probably handle a second one if he put his mind to it? He picked up another one and bit into it, smearing his lips with ice cream and cookie crumbs.

He licked them clean before taking another bite. Only stopping for a brief second to look at Kirumi, who stared at him unblinking. It was rather unsettling, but not drastically. So he kept his attention on the second ice cream sandwich, savouring it until he popped the last bit in his mouth.

Now he was feeling pretty full, he licked his lips to clean away anything leftover.

“Thank you, Kirumi.” 

“No need to thank me, please, have another.” she urged.

”Thank you, but no thanks.” he declined.

“Are you sure? I made them especially for you.” she urged gently. Kirumi picked up the third ice cream sandwich. “Would you prefer I feed it to you instead? Would that change your mind?” 

There was something off about her, she wasn’t just suggesting this. The look in her eyes, it was like Kirumi was pleading him to allow her. 

“Kirumi, is something up?” he asked. “You seem rather tense.”

“My apologies.” she stiffen a bit before setting the treat back down. “I don’t know what has gotten into me.” 

“If something is wrong, please tell me.” Shuichi urged. “If I can help you I will.”

“Thank you, but as a maid, it should be the other way around.” she answered.

“It’s fine, I really don’t mind, so please, let me help.”

“Actually, that’s kind of the problem.” Kirumi shifted in her spot. “Although I do appreciate that you don’t ask for any unnecessary or ridiculous tasks from me, even though I don’t mind it. But I find... that just makes me longing to provide you with my services even more. You’re a good person, the kind of person I favour in terms of providing my services to. However...”

“I have yet to ask anything specific from you.” Shuichi finished, she nodded.

“Yes, I want to do something for you, something special,” she spoke. “What do you wish of me? More food? A drink? Maybe I could iron your uniform?” 

“Uhh... I don’t really need any of that...” he rubbed the back of his neck, his mind drawing up a blank. “Do you have any ideas?”

Kirumi hummed and tapped her chin in thought. “Well, you still have two ice cream sandwiches left.”

“Would you like me to finish them?”

“Only if I can help you do so. Would you care to make it an order?”

A smile touched Shuichi’s lips ”Kirumi, feed me. Please,”

“Shuichi, it would be my honour to as a maid.” Kirumi smiled and carefully picked up the ice cream sandwich, which was getting fairly soft and melt-y at that point. “Open up.” she mused.

Shuichi oblige, opening his mouth and took a big bite of the treat. Creamy vanilla ice cream oozed out of the cookie sandwich and messily dripped on his chin.

“Allow me.” Kirumi plucked up a napkin from the tray and clean away the sticky mess. Leaving Shuichi to chew and swallow.

Once he finished the first bite, he immediately went for a second one. Still messy, but that familiar taste was pleasurable... but getting kinda sickening. He tried not to think about it, but the feeling was very persistent. 

His teeth cleaved through the ice cream sandwich again, some of the liquidized ice cream dripped out and spilled onto the floor.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean that up.” Kirumi reassured. “Just keep eating.”

Sure enough the third ice cream sandwich was gone, only leaving a messy but small puddle of melted ice cream on the floor and on his mouth.

“There, only one more.” Kirumi announced, snatching up the last one.

He felt pretty full, sick almost. But he refused to stop, even with all that ice cream and sweet cookies in his stomach. 

As soon as Kirumi bought the dessert to his lips, he opened his mouth wide and took a big bite. It was so sickeningly sweet now, his stomach ached, protesting this. But he still ate. He was rather surprised he wasn’t suffering from brain freeze at this point, he suppose he was just lucky. 

The second bite was just as messy, ice cream dipped all over the floor and on Shuichi’s shirt. 

“Do not fret, I can clean it all up.” Kirumi reassured once again. “Just please eat.”

Admittedly it took awhile, and the mess grew, but eventually the last treat was history. Though it’s presence remained in the form of a sticky melted mess and the slight curve of his belly from eating four massive treats. 

Shuichi let out a burp, cheeks tinged a small shade of pink. “Excuse me...” he flopped on his bed, feeling too full to do much else.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean that up,” Kirumi reassured. “Just keep eating.”

Sure enough, the third ice cream sandwich was gone, only leaving a messy but small puddle of melted ice cream on the floor and on his mouth.

“There, only one more.” Kirumi announced, snatching up the last one.

He felt pretty full, sick almost. But he refused to stop, even with all that ice cream and sweet cookies in his stomach. 

As soon as Kirumi bought the dessert to his lips, he opened his mouth wide and took a big bite. It was so sickeningly sweet now, his stomach ached, protesting this. But he still ate. He was rather surprised he wasn’t suffering from brain freeze at this point, he suppose he was just lucky. 

The second bite was just as messy, ice cream dripped all over the floor and on Shuichi’s shirt. 

“Do not fret, I can clean it all up,” Kirumi reassured once again. “Please, just eat.”

Admittedly it took a while, and the mess grew, but eventually, the last treat was history. Though its presence remained in the form of a sticky melted mess and the slight curve of his belly from eating four massive treats. 

Shuichi let out a burp, cheeks tinged a small shade of pink. “Excuse me...” he flopped on his bed, feeling too full to do much else.

 

“My, you didn’t have to eat so much for my sake.” Kirumi spoke, sitting down next to him. 

“It’s fine, as long as it made you happy I wanted to do it.” Shuichi smiled. “I’m just... really full right now, and sticky.” 

“Allow me,” Kirumi uses a napkin to wipe away the ice cream on his face. “better?”

“Better.” he nodded.

“Now, I do believe this will help with how full you feel.” 

Kirumi placed her hands on his stomach and began to gently rub his taut midsection.

Shuichi opened his mouth to say she didn’t have to do this but ended up shutting it. The belly rub was just too relaxing and countered that uncomfortable little ache from all the ice cream and cookies. He let his body relax and lazily shut his eyes, enjoying Kirumi’s massage.


	27. Ritual/ Sonia and Gundam/ Rapid Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for s trade. Pls don’t ask why I switched to a different variation of spelling Gundam’s name.

Sonia felt her heart sank as she looked at the pregnancy test in her hands, once again a single line for negative. It took every ounce of willpower not to snap the test in two, after all as the old saying goes ‘don’t shoot the messenger’. But the mixture of sadness and frustration was getting to the former princess, now queen. She was sad that yet again she wouldn’t be able to experience the wonderful feeling of life brewing within her or sport a little curve that she and her beloved husband could coo over. She was frustrated that it seemed nothing was working, test after test came out negative. She and Gundam tried conceiving a baby the old fashion way, nothing came out of that. They tried four rounds of IVF, and still no baby...

Sonia let out a frustrated sigh and tossed the test in the waste bin of the bathroom. Why was it so hard getting pregnant? Gundam’s talent was the ultimate breeder! Okay... so mainly that referred to him breeding animals, but the name they gave his talent just seemed so perfectly ironic when they started to try for a baby.

She stepped out of the bathroom and glanced at Gundam, who leaned against the walls with his arms crossed. Sonia needn’t provide him with an answer, the sad expression on her face said it all. 

“I don’t know what we’re doing wrong.” Sonia began. “I took the medication, I kept track of my ovulation and seen so many doctors.” she anxiously thumbed a lock of her hair. “Perhaps... I am just destined to not give us a family. I’m sorry...”

Sonia was careful to hold back her tears, but couldn't help but sniffle. She didn’t just want a baby to continue the royal family tree, that wasn’t the reason she wanted one at all. Sonia genuinely wanted to be a mother and wanted to give Gundam the gift of being a father. She loved him, he loved her, they loved each other and wanted to share that love with a child. 

Gundam placed a hand on her shoulder, despite his odd appearance that still left her people a bit eerie of him, he still manages to give off a caring aura that typically only she could sense.

“It is not you who needs to apologize for this curse of barrenness that has been placed upon us.” Gundam began. “I should had known my presence alone would have had attracted some curses from the underworld. It is I who should be apologizing, I should have warned you in advance about the dangers of being with someone so connected to the underworld such as myself.”

“Gundam, you don’t need to blame yourself,” Sonia reassured. “I... I suppose these things just happen.” she held back a sigh. “Maybe if I cannot carry a baby, someone else could for us? I’m sure I could talk to the doctors about surrogacy.”

Gundam scoffed. “I would not put so much faith in the pathetic healing rituals of this realm. Mortals don’t even have a real grasp on any real healing prophecies. But do not fret, my dark queen. For I, Gundam Tanaka, have the power to lift this curse!” 

“You do!?” Sonia’s eyes sparkled at her husband’s. “How?”

“It is an ancient ritual that has been around for years, but few have the power to perform it without it backfiring. I, for one, have been gifted this power from the depths of the underworld!” he announced. “There is a full moon tonight, at midnight we shall perform the ritual. I will gather the items to do so. You will be tasked with mentally preparing yourself for tonight. This ritual can become uncomfortable, can you handle it?”

He didn’t need to ask Sonia twice. The chance to have a child with Gundam was more than enough to get her on board with his suggestion.

Sonia nodded eagerly. “Of course I can!” 

Gundam’s mouth formed a pleased little smirk. “Very well, meet me in our bedroom at midnight.”

....

Sonia didn’t know what she was expecting when she entered their bedroom that night after doing her queenly duties, but she was pleasantly surprised when she got a whiff of rose oil drifting through the air. Then she took notice of the glittery display on the floor.

Their bed and other furniture were all pushed against the wall to make room for all the crystals that created an elaborate pattern on the floor. Being royalty she was fairly familiar with gemstones as they tended to be used in her dresses and crowns, so she instantly recognized them as jade, moonstone, rose quartz and unakite. 

“Did you do this all yourself?” Sonia inquired once she spotted Gundam. 

“But of course, I would never trust any mere mortal of this realm to assist me with such a complex and powerful ritual,” he answered. “Now, enough idly chatter, shall we begin the ritual?”

“Yes, we shall.” Sonia couldn’t help but smile. If this ritual worked, then she and Gundam would be parents! 

“For the first step of this ritual, I will need you to drink this elixir!” Gundam helps up a medium sized glass of some kind of murky grey liquid.

It didn’t look very appetizing, but it smelled very fruity. Sonia took the glass and brought it to her lips. Despite the liquid’s unappetizing colour, it tasted quite good. She was able to identify a few things in the smoothie like bananas, blueberries, avocados, coconut milk, flax and almond milk. But the rest was a mystery to her. It was good, tasted very healthy, even if the texture was a tad odd. She downed the glass with ease before handing it back to her husband.

“Excellent!” he praised.

“Now what?” 

Gundam gestured to the elaborate ray of gemstones that covered the floor, pointing to the centre of the room that had a small circular clearing.

“Stand there before the moonlight!” he ordered. “With the elixir and the power of the gems, your womb will bear fruit!” 

Sonia carefully tipped toed to the clearing, making sure not to push a single gemstone out of place. Once she was in the clearing, Gundam drew back the curtains, filling the room with moonlight. It was a pretty sight, all these beautiful gems and the beauty of a full moon in a sky full of stars. Even if this ritual didn’t work, seeing such a sight did brighten her mood about-

Sonia flinched, feeling her stomach suddenly tighten with a cramp like sensation. Did that smoothie not agree with her? She didn’t have any sensitivities to foods, and Gundam was a decent cook. The sensation worsens as seconds passed by, she grew desperate for some kind of relief. She brought her hands to her stomach, planning to massage the cramp away. Sonia blinked and her eyes widen as she noticed her stomach seemed... rather taut. Not a lot, but she did certainly have a little paunch. Upon closer inspection, it was firm as opposed to soft like fat. And it certainly wasn’t there before.

The realization hit her, she turned to look at Gundam, who stood there with a triumphant grin on his face.

“Gundam, it’s working!”

He chuckled. “But of course, did you really doubt me?”

Sonia opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when the cramping sensation turned into a stretching one. She held back a groan and cradled her midsection, feeling her stomach grow underneath her palms. Did all pregnant people feel so stretched when they were expecting? Sonia wouldn’t be able to provide an answer considering her own pregnancy was far from normal. 

“Do not worry about this process, this is all normal,” he reassured.

A warm smile touched her lips as her bump grew, she was just imaging the tiny bundle inside her as it grew and grew so fast. The only downside was this pregnancy would be over much quicker than the nine-month gestation, but it would be a small price to pay to finally have a child. She watched in wonder as her midsection rounded out, finally passed that stage where it couldn’t be mistaken for her putting on some weight or stuffed with a big meal. 

Though that wasn’t the only growth her body was going through. Her breasts swelled against the cup of her bra and the fabric of her dress, was becoming increasingly tight. Although they were tender, it was something Sonia looked forward too. Being able to provide her baby with the proper nutrients from her body and bond with her child even more. Two damp spots formed on her chest, she just imagined her child out from her womb and into her arms, nursing away from her bosom. She couldn’t wait, and judging by the rate she was growing at, she wouldn’t have to wait long.

Her midsection surged forward against the silver fabric of her dress. Admittedly her dress choice at the moment was a bit tight, so it didn’t surprise her that she could hear the streams of her dress lose the struggle to remain intact. But dresses were the last thing on her mind. The queen only had babies on the brain, and that meant making sure her future offspring was comfortable, even while in the womb. 

She furrowed her brow and tried to reach behind her to unzip herself out of her dress. 

“Gundam, a little help here?” she requested.

“But of course, anything for you. Especially in your state.” he made his way over and tugged at the zipper, finally freeing Sonia from the dress.

She smiled as he helped her out of the dress that was constricting her belly.

“There, is that more comfortable?” she cooed, glad to get a view of her bump in all its bare glory. 

What almost got her to tears was when she felt a fluttering sensation in her belly, there it was! That was her baby and it was moving! Unfortunately not to the point where Gundam could feel any movement, but she knew that would change in a matter of seconds. 

Her pale midsection continued to grow, all of which eventually led to thin little stretch marks throughout her abdomen and hips. Most people would be disgusted about that development, but not Sonia. She saw them as another honour that came along with pregnancy. Though there was a small downside, the increased weight much her feel exhausted.

“Gundam, could you fetch me a chair?” she asked, rubbing her not so little belly in hopes to stir up some more movement. 

She didn’t need to ask him twice, Gundam was already dragging a chair to her. Right away Sonia plopped her expectant self onto the chair and let out a sigh of relief. She was about to thank him when she suddenly felt a little force inside her.

“Ah! It moved!” she excitedly announced.

“It did?” she nodded. “Might I feel?” Gundam asked, his hand hovering over her still expanding tummy.

“Of course you can!” Sonia beamed.

He placed a hand delicately on her stomach, treating her bump like it was a fragile one of a kind vase. It wasn’t long before there was an extra strong kick right where his hand was. 

“It’s so strong.” Sonia said in awe.

“But of course, an offspring of ours is destined to be the most powerful being of this realm!” he laughed, giving her bump an affectionate rub.

Sonia smiled and kept watching as the curve of her midsection grew. She was officially at the point where she couldn’t see her feet anymore, so she must be approaching full term. The very thought made her feel so giddy, knowing that soon her child would be in her arms. 

When her abdomen finally remained still aside from the mass moving about inside of it, her smile grew. Everything just felt so right, Sonia finally got to enjoy that maternal glow that all expectant people got to experience. She couldn’t help but let out an excited little squeal like one does when receiving a puppy, this was-

Sonia let out a yelp as she felt a cramp.

“Ugh, what’s going on?!” she asked.

“You... you shouldn’t be going into labour now! It normally takes a full day until it happens!” 

Worry raced through her veins, scared to death that something had gone wrong with the ritual. At least until the cramping sensation turned into a stretching one that caused her belly to once again grow. Her eyes lit up as the realization hit her.

“It’s twins!” she announced with a big smile.

“Twins?” Gundam said aloud before chuckling. “How rare, though that shouldn’t be surprising considering I was this one who conducted this ritual. And you, my dark queen, are clearly more powerful than I originally thought.”

It didn’t take as long for baby number two to catch up to the first one. Before Sonia knew it the second one was already kicking up a storm, clearly proving to be the more active one of the two. Maybe it was the sudden rush of hormones, but Sonia couldn’t help but shed a few tears of joy. Finally! After waiting so long and trying every mundane thing under the sun, she was finally pregnant. 

“Gundam, I...I...” she sniffled, trying to hold back tears as she was at a loss for words. “I’m pregnant!” 

“Greetings, pregnant, you may address me as father.”


	28. Vacation Weight/ Peko/ Weight Gain

Peko Pekoyama had little understanding as to why so was forced to take a vacation, but needless to say, she wasn’t too fond of it. A day off was one thing, but to take away her sword and send her to a tropical island where she was thousands of miles away from her young master. Under any other circumstances, she would have tried harder to remain, but the order was given by Fuyuhiko himself. He had given her an envelope that had a plane ticket enclose inside it. She was given strict orders to go and take a break from the hectic life as part of the Kuzuryuu clan.

Easier said than done. Without her sword by her side, she felt naked, and the thought of being so far away from him constantly left her worried. But he was very insistent she take a vacation, so she begrudgingly handed over her sword and accepted. And here she was now...

The past few days on this tropical island were uneventful, to say the least, with no sword to properly hone her skills, she was left with little to do. All Peko had done this past few days were swim mindlessly in either the ocean or the pool at the five-star hotel Fuyuhiko arranged for her to stay at. Needless to say, she was quite bored. 

She had weeks before she had to return, and she didn’t intend to spend them moping around in a hotel room. Peko had decided to explore more of the island, mainly the array of shops and tourist spots. Maybe she could bring back a souvenir for Fuyuhiko? But what? Giving gifts wasn’t really something she was well versed in. But hopefully, with all these weeks she had before her return, maybe she could find something for him?

Peko walked through the streets, passing by shops, locals and tourists. None of the businesses caught her eye, most of which were targeting tourists who wanted to bring back a silly knickknack like a snow globe, hat, shirt or postcards. None of which served much interest to Peko or would make a good gift to give to Fuyuhiko. 

She gave up, it was getting late. But the second she turned around, Peko stopped dead in her tracks, her red eyes took notice of a shop’s display window. It was a bakery, one of the local ones judging by the fact she didn’t recognize the logo as one of the big chain brands. But that wasn’t what caught her attention. In the bakery’s display were French macarons. Typically that alone wouldn’t have caught her attention, but what did was that the macarons had little panda faces on them. Peko didn’t look the part, but she did love animals, especially ones of the fluffy and cute variety. Pandas were a personal favourite of hers, so naturally, these goodies stood out to her. 

Money wasn’t a concern for her, Fuyuhiko had provided her with more than enough money to last her the weeks she would be at this island. So she could definitely afford them if she wanted too. Without any hesitation, she entered the bakery, it was late and they would be closing shortly like all the other shops so she didn’t plan to stay long.

The bakery was empty aside from an elderly woman behind the counter who Peko guessed as one of the locals. 

The woman looked at her and smiled warmly. “Welcome.”

“Hello...” Peko greeted awkwardly as she made her way over to look at the arrangement of baked goods on display. 

Being so late at night there wasn’t that much left, a cinnamon roll, a loaf of bread, a couple cupcakes and so on. But luckily there was a couple of those panda macarons left.

“Take all the time you need.” the woman said, still smiling.

That was a lie, it was nearing closing time and despite never having to work a normal job, Peko was well aware every worker hates when a customer stayed passed closing. Luckily she already knew exactly what she wanted so she would be in and out before closing.

“Two panda macarons, please,” Peko ordered.

“How about you just take the rest?” the woman offered, getting a paper bag and a pair of tongs out. “These are gonna be day olds by closing time. The moment that happens my daughter is gonna throw them out. Always so wasteful!” she ranted and shook her head. 

“Alright, they do look good.” Peko agreed with a nod.

Though it didn’t look like she would have had much of a choice otherwise, the woman was already adding the extra macarons into a paper bag. 

“Extras are on the house, better someone eats them than throwing them away,” she said as she rang her up.

Peko just nodded in agreement, quite unsure of what to say next. She paid for her desserts and thanked the woman before leaving to go back to the hotel.

Once she was back at the hotel, she sat down on her bed and peered into the little brown paper bag, counting a total of six macarons. Peko reached into the bag and pulled out to inspect it. The macaron was white with an adorable happy looking black panda face on it, but the filling in the middle was a deep shade of pinkish red. She neglected to ask what flavour they were, but Peko was never picky, to begin with, so it didn’t matter.

It was almost too cute to eat, with it’s innocent looking eyes and the pale pink blush added to the panda’s cheeks. But the woman’s rant about not wasting food was firmly implanted in her mind. She bit into the dessert and instantly her taste buds were met with the sweet taste of the meringue shell and the strawberry flavoured cream filling in the middle.

They didn’t taste the freshest, being as they were sitting inside the case all day, but Peko still found them delicious. She never considered herself much of a foodie, but these were greatly satisfying to eat.

Soon as the first one was eaten, Peko reached into the bag again and helped herself to a second one. Then a third, fourth, fifth and of course a sixth. Needless to say, she was disappointed when she reached her hand into the bag again to only realize it was empty. 

She wasn’t like Akane, who had food on the brain twenty-four seven. But Peko found herself longing for another panda macaron more than anything at the moment. She made a mental note to stop by the bakery again in the morning, the macarons probably tasted better when fresh. 

....

“Back again I see?” the elderly woman behind the countered commented.

“Yes, the macarons were very delicious,” she answered, pleased to see a fresh batch in the case.

“And you came back for more?” Peko nodded. “Why am I not surprised? Happens to all the tourists. Always grab a treat or two to take to the beach and eat while lounging around in the sun.” She should try that out, any other attempts at killing time until she could return were fruitless. “How many do you want?” 

“Half a dozen,” Peko answered.

The woman got a paper bag and a pair of tongs and filled up the bag and rang Peko up again. 

“Enjoy.” The woman smiled and handed her the bag as soon as she paid.

“Thank you,” Peko said, fighting the urge to reach into the bag and eat the goodies right there and then. But she wanted to try eating them on the beach as the other tourists did.

“See you soon, they always come back!” the woman chuckled.

Peko just nodded and left with her treats, making her way to the sandy beaches of the island. With the sunny weather, no clouds in the sky and the beach being a popular tourist spot, to begin with, it was clear why other tourists ate their treats there. The hard part was resisting the urge to snack on the adorable and tasty macrons on the way there. But despite how much she craved them, she managed to arrive at the beach without eating a single one.

She should have stopped at her hotel room to grab a towel and sunscreen, but she probably would have ended up too tempted by the goodies on the way there. But luckily there was a picnic table in the shade with a good view of the ocean, so she made herself comfortable there and opened the bag, getting that sweet smell of freshly made macarons. She reached into the bag and plucked up a panda macron before taking a bite, letting out a satisfied little hum as she chewed. They were even better when fresh!

As she chewed, she looked at the view of the sparkling ocean. Maybe passing time until she returned wouldn’t be as hard as she originally thought it would be.

....

Peko furrowed her brow as she tugged at the waistline of her bikini, she knew her swimsuit was getting a little snug, but she didn’t expect it to grow so uncomfortable overtime and the elastic to start digging uncomfortably into the flesh of her hips. A few more tugs to try and adjust the swimsuit, and Peko eventually just gave up. There was no way she could be comfortable in the swimsuit, and the reason why was as clear as day.

Peko frequent the bakery almost... well no, not almost. She did frequent the bakery daily, sometimes twice and even trice a day. Not even after eating those panda macarons daily for weeks and she still wasn’t sick of the adorable dessert. But it quickly was having an effect on her toned figure. In place of a tight and toned midsection was a soft muffin top that loved to stick out regardless of whatever attire she tried on. Then there were her thighs that had recently started to rub together uncomfortably. 

Peko let out a sigh and decided to just throw on a red sundress she recently got at the start of this trip on impulse. It was tight and clung to her midsection, which only brought more attention to her love handles, but it fits more comfortably than the majority of her wardrobe. She should have seen this coming, with the influx of treats and the complete lack of training, she was bound to start putting on weight. 

If only Fuyuhiko had let her take her sword with her, she could have spent this trip training and then she wouldn’t have gained weight in the first place. She probably wouldn’t have started binging on those sweet panda macrons, to begin with. With its sweet shell and strawberry filling...

Peko shook her head, she had to stop thinking about those! No matter how cute they were. She got her bag and slipped on a pair of flip-flops, figuring a walk around town would do her some good. Maybe she could find a gym or a health food store to replace the excessive amount of sweets she was eating with something healthier. With her goal in mind, Peko set out to walk around and tried to focus on anything but the bakery.

But unfortunately, it seemed her routine here was deeply embedded in her unconscious because she didn’t realize she was taking the same route that led directly to the bakery. When she realized this, she braced herself to resist the urge to buy dozens of the little panda macarons and gorge herself with them on the beach. That alone was a difficult but doable task, but nothing could prepare Peko for what she was about to see.

Not only was she face to face with the panda macarons, but panda-themed donuts, cakes, buns, puddings, cookies, chocolates and every other imaginable dessert was there with a panda twist on it. Her willpower was completely thrown out the window as she entered the bakery.

After getting as many goodies as she could carry in her arms, she wasted no time getting to the beach and plopping her thicker body in her favourite spot on the sandy beach before digging into the panda-themed feast.

After this, it was back to looking for a gym and a place that offered healthier snacks...

Or at least that’s what she told herself that day, and the next, and the next and the next.

....

Fuyuhiko tapped his foot impatiently as he took a look at his wristwatch. This was just another reminder about the number one thing he hated about flying, delayed flights. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time and fidgeted with a loose thread on his attire. Course, he would gladly wait and put up with each and every delayed flight to see Peko again.

He wasn’t exactly keen on sending her off in the first place, but his friends he made throughout his years at school insisted that this would be a good idea. He took out his phone, which was already at a low battery due to how long he was on it trying to pass the time. Holding back yet another sigh, he went about trying to entertain himself with a few games on his phone before his it was dead. 

“Young master?”

Fuyuhiko immediately looked up from his phone when he heard the familiar voice of Peko. If it wasn’t for her usual facial expression, red eyes and her silver hair in her signature braids, he wouldn’t have recognized her.

First off, she was clad in a white sundress with a colourful floral print as opposed to her usual attire. The reasoning behind that was quite clear, she had clearly outgrown them. The dress clung tightly around her much fuller frame, bringing only more attention to her soft looking potbelly and the doughy love handles around her hips. He tried not to stare, but no matter where he looked at her, there was such a change. To her thick thighs that helplessly rubbed together with every step, her face had suffered the same fate as the rest of her body as her cheeks had a hint of chubbiness surrounding them. 

God, he hoped he wasn’t blushing. Even if Peko wouldn’t dare comment on it, she would definitely notice. That softness was everywhere and it just filled him with the curiosity as to what her newly developed weight gain would feel like if he were to grab a handful.

“Sorry I’m late, my flight got delayed.” she apologized.

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault,” he answered, pleased he managed to speak without stuttering. “How was your trip?”

“It was quite a change from my normal routine, but I quickly adapted,” she answered. “I also brought you something.”

“You didn’t have too.” 

She dug through her bag and pulled out a brown paper bag. “During my stay, I had grown fond of this bakery, I brought back some treats for you.” Peko opened up the bag and her cheeks flared pink.

“Is something wrong?” 

“My apologies... it would appear I had consumed them all,” she confessed. “I had only meant to eat a few on the flight back, but I got carried away.”

He held back a smile, he never would have pegged her for developing a sweet tooth during her trip. But it certainly explained a lot. 

“Don’t apologize, if you like sweets now, I know a little place with the best fried dough cookies if that’s what you’re into.” he offered. 

“Are you sure? Should I just go back to my regular duties-“

“It’s fine, kinda embarrassing to go there by myself anyway,” he reassured, getting her bag to carry for her. 

“If you insist, fried dough cookies does sound good right about now.” Peko agreed.

“Agreed, let’s get you some.” the image of Peko relaxed with a couple goodies wasn’t something he ever thought he would imagining but it wasn’t an unwelcome image, in fact, it was a very welcome one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a trade


	29. The Blue And The Brainless/ Kaito, Shuichi and Kaede/ Blueberry inflation/ male lactation/ liquid bloating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for some awesome people on discord. More silly than kinky, but definitely still kinky.

Kaito had done many things in his life that could be considered... not the smartest idea. Sticking a fork in an electric outlet as a kid, putting mentos in a bottle of pop inside, that time he thought his grandma’s hair removal cream was shampoo. But accidentally turning your boyfriend into a blueberry couldn’t possibly be the dumbest thing he ever did, right?

Okay, so maybe he stole the slice of blueberry pie from Miu’s lab, but how was he suppose to know it wasn’t a normal slice of pie? Who just left out a perfectly good piece of pie all alone! He knew he wasn't supposed to be in Miu’s lab unattended, but he needed a way to avoid another one of Gonta’s insect meet and greets. And hiding out in the inventor’s lab seemed like a good hiding place, it wasn’t like she was in there to tell him not that pie wasn’t normal! Otherwise, he wouldn’t have attempted to be a good boyfriend and give it to Shuichi.

Kaito gulped nervously as he rolled the giant blue mass that was Shuichi. As soon as he ate the last crumb of the slice of pie, his pale skin turned a deep shade of blue and his body became so bloated from all the blueberry juice that his arms and legs became utterly useless, so the only way the poor detective could move was if Kaito pushed him to get him to roll. It was probably one of the few times Kaito was grateful for Gonta’s insect meet and greets, assuming he got the majority of the students in his lab for the event, meaning he could find somewhere to roll Shuichi to safety without him suffering any ridicule from any students. 

“You doing okay?” Kaito asked, taking a moment to stop rolling Shuichi so he could answer. Or the very least try to, Shuichi’s cheeks had greatly puffed up during the accidental transformation, making communication difficult. But his boyfriend managed to ever so slightly nod his head and made a small noise. “Don’t worry, I’ll find somewhere for you to hide. Then we’re figure out how to fix this,” he reassured. “We're fine, just as long as nobody-“

“Shuichi!” 

Kaito flinched upon hearing the voice of Kaede, who was not only not stuck at Gonta’s insect meet and greet but was in a poly relationship with him and Shuichi. 

“Aw, shit,” Kaito swore he was completely fucked now. He peeked out from behind Shuichi’s massive blue body to see Kaede, who stood there with her arms cross and glaring daggers at the two.

“What on earth happened to Shuichi?!” she demanded.

“Well...” Kaito took a deep breath, he was a dead man. “While Gonta was collecting everyone for an insect meet and greet, I ducked into Miu’s lab to hide from him. In there I saw she has a slice of blueberry pie in her lab and without thinking too much about it, I took it and gave it to Shuichi when I ran into him.” he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “Then he kinda turned into a massive blueberry.”

“Kaito Momota, did you just Willy Wonka our boyfriend?!” Kaede stared at him wide-eyed. 

“I-I didn’t do it on purpose!” he stuttered. “How was I suppose to know that pie would do this?”

“It came from Miu’s lab, anything is possible knowing her!” Kaede shut her eyes and began to massage her temples, taking a moment to collect herself before she turned her attention to Shuichi. “Poor Shuichi though...” she made her way over and stood on her tippy toes, attempting and failing to get to eye level with him. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through. Do you feel okay? Does it hurt?” 

Shuichi made another noise, but like before it didn’t come off as a distressed sounding noise. Dare to say he kinda sounded happy, but Kaito didn’t dare suggest so, he could only endure so much of Kaede’s wrath at the moment.

“Don’t worry, we’re fix this somehow,” she reassured. “We need to get him somewhere private.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do, no idea where though. No way he can fit into the dorm’s door like this.”

“The gym,” Kaede spoke, we can roll him to the gym and figure it out from there. Everyone else got dragged into Gonta’s insect meet and greet, so we have the whole school to ourselves. We can probably squeeze him through the gym doors, I doubt anyone will be going to the gym once they leave the meet and greet.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Kaito nodded. “Let’s roll.” 

It was weird as hell rolling Shuichi to the gym, especially with all that juice sloshing inside of him and the noise it made. But Kaito was more than pleased when they made it without anyone seeing them.

“So... now what?” Kaito inquired, taking a step back to look at Shuichi in hopes to find an answer.

“If my memory serves correctly, in the movie they said something about juicing whoever turned into a blueberry,” Kaede said, going closer to inspect Shuichi. “Something about a juicing room too...”

“Well last time I’ve checked Monokuma never said this school had a juicing room, so I doubt that’s gonna happen.” Kaito huffed.

“Hmmm... oh? What’s this?” Kaede gestured to two hardly noticeable damp spots on Shuichi’s shirt, which was stretched to great lengths to keep him covered. “Hey, Shuichi, mind if I...”

Shuichi slightly nodded and made a noise that meant go ahead. With his consent, Kaede tugged on his shirt, managing to get the buttons to all pop off easily with a little tug. 

“Sorry about that, but we have extra uniforms in our dorms.” she apologized and then went to work on his undershirt, which had two big blue wet spots on it. She gave the shirt another little tug and it ripped in two, unable to handle being stretched any longer. 

“Is he...” Kaito blinked as he gazed at Shuichi’s exposed upper half, revealing two big blue nipples that were positively dripping with a blue liquid. “Is that what I think it is?”

“I can’t think of anything else it might be,” Kaede responded and looked up at Shuichi’s puffy face. “Shuichi, you’re lactating blueberry juice.”

He made a surprise sound and said something neither of them could make out.

“Wait, I think I got an idea,” Kaede said and strolled on up to him. “May I?” Shuichi nodded and Kaede used her finger to get some juice onto it and popped her finger in her mouth.

“Are you crazy?!” Kaito gasped. “What if you turn into a blueberry too?”

“Relax, I’m fine,” she reassured. “See? I’m not turning blue, Shuichi is just leaking normal blueberry juice. I’m guessing the pie was the only thing that would cause a complete transformation. And since he’s leaking juice from these...” Kaede’s thin lips curled into a big smile. “Shuichi, I think I know how we can fix this!”

“Wait, you mean we gotta get the juice out of him that way?” 

“It’s the only place he’s leaking, so yeah.” Kaede nodded. “And knowing Monokuma, if we make a big mess while juicing him we’re probably be punished. So we gotta drink it all.” 

Kaito glanced to Shuichi’s face. “You okay with this?” his blue boyfriend nodded. “Alright then, let’s get to juicing.”

He wetted his lips before latching on, as soon as he began to suckle, rich tasting blueberry juice filled his mouth. Kaito swallowed and glanced over to Kaede, who was guzzling down juice from Shuichi’s other nipple.

Could the two of them manage to get all the juice out of Shuichi? Sure he and Kaede were big eaters, but this was such an excessive amount of liquid to drink in order to drain their boyfriend... what was he thinking? Of course, they could! This was for Shuichi, plus Kaito got him into this mess, so it was only fair he got him out!

With that in mind, he kept drinking the juice out of Shuichi.

....

“Look, the blue is finally starting to fade!” Shuichi excitedly announced, now no longer the shape of a giant juicy blueberry as he was now juice free. He grinned as his dark blue skin slowly but surely began to return to its normal colouring. “Isn’t this great?”

While both Kaede and Kaito were happy that their lover was returning to his normal shape, they were both in no shape to show the joy they had. Both were plopped down on the gym floor, both of their bellies packed to the brim from the sheer amount of juice they had to suckle to restore Shuichi to his former self. 

Kaede stifled a burp as she cradled her massively round midsection. “That’s great...” she groaned. “I never want to even LOOK at a blueberry ever again...”

“That was... so much juice.” Kaito moaned. “Never drank that much in my life... I’m gonna be pissing forever.”

“Kaito, please don’t bring any more fetishes into this, I’m at my limit here.” Kaede hiccuped. 

“Ah, you two okay?” Shuichi asked. “I’m really sorry you two had to do that just to help me.”

“It’s fine, no need to apologize.” Kaede tiredly reassured. “It’s Kaito’s fault for giving you that pie.”

“I said I was sorry!” he argued before letting out a loud burp. “Ugh... I don’t want to move, ever again.” he groaned, massaging his taut middle. 

“Least now you learned your lesson about giving Shuichi things from Miu’s lab,” Kaede grumbled, rolling onto her side to try and get more comfortable.

“Actually, it wasn’t that bad,” Shuichi admitted. “If... I mean, you don’t HAVE to do it again. But it was... nice.” he confessed with blushing cheeks.

“Give me a week or two to not be sick of blueberries anymore,” he answered.

“Same...” Kaede added.

“I’ll get you two some blankets and pillows from the dorm.” 

“That sounds like heaven.” she smiled tiredly.

“I’ll be right back,” Shuichi said and gave them both a quick peck on the lips before running off.

....

And so no one aside from Kaede, Shuichi or Kaito knew about the blueberry mishap. Although Miu did notice her blueberry inflation pie slice was missing, she didn’t think much of it. Things continued normally during their days at the academy without another unplanned blueberry inflation.

At least until Kaito accidentally gave Shuichi some cow transformation frozen yogurt from Miu’s lab, but that’s a story for another time.


	30. Behind Closed Doors/ Chihiro and Celestia/ Stuffing/ Feedism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trade, hope you like it.

Chihiro sighed, his eyes sore and aching from staring at the computer screen before him. It wasn’t that he disliked computers, in fact, it was quite the opposite. He was the ultimate programmer, he loved computers and he especially loved designing code and experimenting with technology. But helping a company take care of a complicated computer virus wasn’t his idea of a fun time, in fact, as of late his idea of a fun time was starting to branch out.

A small buzzing sensation from his cellphone signalled that he had gotten a text message. He glanced behind him, not wanting to be caught from his recent employer and get in trouble for being on his phone during work hours. But he couldn’t help himself, he needed to look at something else for a change. Maybe it was Mondo asking if he wanted to grab dinner with him and Kiyotaka, or Makoto inviting him out for a coffee?

But instead of any of the normal text messages from his friends and colleagues, he was greeted with an image. The photo didn’t include a face, but it didn’t matter. As soon as he saw her milky white skin and the abundance of pillowy cleavage, that was more than enough to give Chihiro an idea of who sent it. His face turned red and he immediately stuffed his cellphone back into his pant pocket, silently praying that no one saw the text message for the brief second he looked. 

Well, at least it gave him something to look forward too when he left to go home. Chihiro took a deep breath to try to still his racing heart before he returned to typing away, making a mental note to make a few stops along the way home.

....

He finished dealing with the virus and wasted no time rushing out of the building and to his car. Normally he would have stayed and say goodbye to everyone, but his girlfriend wasn’t very patient. Odd, wasn’t it? Someone as meek as him with a girlfriend who sends him racy pictures while he was at work, Chihiro was surprised by the revelation himself, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain or question it. Especially with what Celestia brought out in him, she brought out a side to him Chihiro never knew he had. And that was going to come out yet again as soon as he got home, but first, he had to prepare.

He made four stops along the way, the first one was to a high-end bakery for a slice of chocolate and hazelnut cake, a slice of strawberry cheesecake, two croissants (one almond and one chocolate) and a chocolate dipped cream puff. Then it was to a candy shop run by the best chocolatiers for a bag of those chocolate truffles Celestia loved so much, although Chihiro’s wallet would beg to differ. A quick stop at a nearby florist for a dozen red roses, then finally a trip to the grocery store for a quart of heavy cream. 

With everything he needed for tonight, he drove back home in record time and proceeded to carry his load inside. Easier said than done since although he intended to work out to build some muscle, he never got around to it. It wasn’t like he was putting it off, it was just Celestia kept him very busy when he wasn’t working. She had high standards, but Chihiro could handle it, he liked spoiling her. Chihiro huffed as he made his way inside, carefully setting his bags of goodies down on the counter, but still holding the bright red roses.

“Celeste, I’m home!” he called, unable to keep himself from smiling as he awaited her presence.

Sure enough her thundering footsteps could be heard. At first Chihiro didn’t know what to make of the world of feedism and Celestia’s desire to become be his feedee and him her feeder, but each clip he watched of women and men gorging themselves with fattening food and guzzling down weight gain shakes with funnels and rubber tubes, he realized he definitely wanted to become a part of this taboo little fetish community. And he was enjoying every bit of it.

Celestia smiled as she strode into the room, clad in just a black lace bra and matching undergarments, complete with a pair of black stockings.This attire on,y brought more attention to just how long they have been practicing feedism. Every part of his girlfriend’s body was had gained a good amount of soft flesh. To her once slim and dainty legs that thicken to the point where they rubbed together constantly, her paunchy gut grew and sagged, covering the front of her panties completely. Her once flat chest has graciously ballooned out into pillow like masses, while her face, although not quite reaching a second chin yet, definitely gains some additional softness, especially in the cheeks. 

“My, is that all for me?” she smiled brightly, taking in the sight of all the goodies. Her scarlet eyes shifted from the treats to him. “You spoil me.”

Chihiro smiled and handed his lover the bouquet of roses. “I don’t hear you complaining.”

“Of course not, that’s the appeal of this fetish.” Celestia happily hummed and took the roses, giving them a sniff. “These are beautiful, go fill a vase of water for them while I get everything together.” she said, handing back the roses as she went to gather up the goodies.

He was well aware Celestia was only offering to do that just so she could get her greedy hands on the treats, but Chihiro wasn’t going to call her out. Her greedy approach to eating was charming, especially in the world of this kink. While Celestia took the goodies to the living room, Chihiro opened the cupboard under the sink, pulling out a glass vase. He then filled it with water before removing the roses from their plastic wrapper then plopping them in. 

Chihiro set the roses on the windowsill before going to the living room. There the buffet of luxurious treats were all laid out on the coffee table... well almost all of them. Celestia was already nearly done the chocolate croissant, flakey crumbs and a smear of milk chocolate coated the corners of her thin and lightly glossed lips.

“You started without me?” Chihiro frowned sadly.

“Forgive me, but you know I adore my carbs.” his girlfriend apologized before popping the last bit in her mouth. “And you know I can’t resist chocolate, it is my weakness.” she licked her lips clean. “But with that out of the way, let’s begin.” 

Celestia sat crossed legged on the couch, her gut resting peacefully on her lap. Her face beamed with an inviting look as she waited to be fed. Chihiro smiled and made his way over and sat next to his feedee. 

“What shall we start with?” 

“Surprise me, dear.”

Chihiro looked at the spread and decided on starting out with the slice of chocolate cake. He unwrapped the black plastic fork that came along with it, and with the slice of cake in one hand, and the fork on the other, he speared a piece and brought it to Celestia’s mouth. The gothic gambler let out a satisfied hum as she chewed the combination of chocolate ganache and chopped hazelnuts.

“Delicious,” she commented once she swallowed.

“You know, when you first introduced me to this community,” he began as he continued to feed her the cake that was rich with chocolate and bitter with hazelnuts. “I never understood why everyone used cake, it seemed so repetitive and boring at first... but the more I watched and the more cake I fed you, I finally understood why.” Chihiro brought another forkful to her lips.

“Do you now?” Celestia asked as she happily accepted the forkful.

“I mean look at it, so many flavours. Chocolate, vanilla, lemon, carrot, and even ice cream cake and cheesecake exist,” he explained. “It’s so indulgent, you can get it cheap or splurge on something more high quality. And you can get real messy with it, make a complete pig of yourself. It’s truly a fascinating food.” 

“Indeed, it’s one of my favourites.” Celestia licked some frosting off her lips. “But it appears we’re down a slice.” she giggled, gesturing to the now empty box that one housed the slice of cake.

Chihiro chuckled and set the box aside and went for a cream puff. He smiled and brought the chocolate dipped pastry to her mouth, Celestia immediately took an eager bite, causing white cream to ooze out of the goodie. 

“C-careful, the filling might end up on the floor,” he warned.

But he needn’t worry, Celestia was already on it and dragged her tongue across the desert, lapping up every bit of filling that came out.

“Chihiro, do you really think I would let a perfectly good cream puff go to waste?” she giggled before taking a second bite.

Chihiro felt his face flush red as he watched her. They did this plenty of times, but each and every time just made him blush so much, seeing her eat tons just did something to him that he couldn’t explain. But the one thing was for certain, he wanted to keep doing it. Once the cream puff was eaten and Celeste licked his fingers clean, he decided to give her the little thing of chocolates.

“I stopped by that chocolate place you loved so much.” he smiled and gave the bag a shake.

“Gimmie!” Celestia snatched up the bag out from his dainty hands. She used her teeth to rip into the bag and tipped the bag towards her mouth, causing an avalanche of chocolate truffles to fall into her mouth. 

Her cheeks puffed out from the sheer amount of chocolates, but she still managed to messily chew them. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the one feeding you?” Chihiro reminded. 

Celestia tried to talk, but it was completely incoherent from how full her mouth was. It was only when she swallowed she could talk clearly. “Thirsty, heavy cream, now,” she ordered, paying no mind to his call out.

“Greedy tonight, aren’t we?” he teased and unscrewed the cap to the quart of heavy cream. “Here you go.” he brought the quart to her mouth and tipped it, allowing the liquid to pass her lips.

She managed to guzzle down at least half the quart before pulling away and letting out a giant burp.

“My, excuse me.” Celestia smiled and wiped the heavy cream residue from her mouth with her arm. “Thank you, my love, I needed that.”

“A-Anything for you!” he loved it when she praised her.

Chihiro then selected the slice of strawberry cheesecake, taking a moment to admire the pretty shade of pink the cheesecake was. He got a piece on a fork and brought it to Celestia’s awaiting mouth. She quickly devoured said piece and it wasn’t long before Chihiro fed her a second forkful of the creamy cake.

“I’m surprised they still had that cheesecake in stock at this hour,” Celestia commented as she noisily chewed.

“Me too, I was planning to get a slice of red velvet, but when I saw the cheesecake I knew I had to get it.” 

“Next time get all three.”

“I-I don’t think my wallet would like that.”

“Budget around it.”

Easy for her to say, but for his girlfriend, he would be more than willing to try to accommodate her expensive tastes. With the cheesecake done, Chihiro reached for the last dessert item, the almond croissant. 

“Think you can finish this?” he asked.

“Of course I can.” Celestia grinned and stared at the croissant, her mouth watering just at the very sight of the flakey pastry. 

As soon as Chihiro brought the croissant within eating range, Celestia took a big and greedy bite, moaning in pleasure as the taste of sliced almonds, buttery pastry and almond filling danced on her taste buds, 

“Mmmmm.” Celestia moaned as she chewed. 

He smiled and brought the treat to her mouth again, which was met with another large and messy bite, crumbs and filling stuck to her mouth. Sure enough, once she swallowed that bite, she wasted no time shoving the last bit into her mouth. Soon after a heavy swallow Celestia used her tongue to lick away any remains on her thin lips. 

“That was delicious.” she mused in delight.

“You uh, aren’t done yet.” Chihiro reminded, picking up the quart of heavy cream and gave it a good shake to show it was half full.

“But of course, I could use a drink to wash it all down.” 

Chihiro brought the quart to Celestia’s lips and right away she drank deeply, managing to down the rest of the heavy cream in record time. She let out a second loud burp and wiped her mouth on her arm.

“Excuse me, thank you, that was all very delicious.” she smiled and lazily got into a lounging position, which only brought more attention to her midsection that was taut from the amount of food she had eaten. She glanced straight into the programmer’s eyes with a wicked grin. “What are you waiting for?” 

She didn’t need to tell him twice, Chihiro eagerly grabbed her midsection, although firm and bulging from all the food she ate, it still had that softness Chihiro adored. He gave it a firm shake, listening to all of the sweet feast inside of her gut slosh around, as well as watch her fat jiggle. 

“I-I think if we start paying more attention to your calories, then we could probably double your weight by the end of the year.” he stuttered, eyes locked on her flabby midsection. 

“I’ll leave all the calculating up to you,” Celestia spoke, he noticed a mischievous little glint in her eyes.

Before he could even get another word out or try to prepare himself for whatever she was going to do, Celestia leapt at him, pinning him down on the sofa. 

“Celes-“ he was cut off when Celestia plopped her mountainous soft breasts on his face.

“Go on, do what I love.” she urged with a giggle. “You know you want too.” 

At first glance you wouldn’t have pegged Chihiro as the kinky type, admittedly was still very meek and wouldn’t dare talk about anything sexual as casual as some people like Miu or Toko’s split personality, Genocider Syo, admittedly before coming across the world of feedism, Chihiro could be considered vanilla and sex and fetishes weren’t something that he typically had on his mind. But after being shown this fetish and practicing it with his girlfriend, they were definitely always lingering in his mind somewhere. Whether it was from sexual photos from Celestia or having two massive breasts resting on his face, it was always somewhere in his head. 

Knowing that the only way to regain his sight from the blockage of pillowy flesh in his view was to give her what she wanted, Chihiro shoved his head deeper in the depths of her cleavage and began to vigorously shake his head. Her breasts bounced and jiggled wildly with each movement of his head. He pondered why Celestia might like doing this so much. Maybe it was because when they first started dating she was on the flat side and couldn’t reap all the benefits of a fuller chest? It was tempting to ask her... he made a mental note to ask her something once he finally had regained his sight.

She giggled and finally freed him, looking at his sweaty face. “My, tired already?” Celestia teased, bringing a perfectly manicured red nail to stroke his smooth cheek.

“A... a little,” he confessed sheepishly.

“Well, too bad,” Celestia smirked and took one of his hands, guiding them to her plump rear. “Because I intend to keep you very busy.”

Chihiro felt the blood rush to his face as well as to his groin as his fingers sunk into the fat of her round bottom. He had a sinking feeling he would have to call in sick for work tomorrow.


	31. Cum Again/ Kenshiro And Sakura/ Cum inflation

Kenshiro was a prime candidate to try an experimental medication, or at least that’s what the doctor told him. The medication was still in the trial phase and there was always the possibility of a bad reaction, but considering he was suffering at the hands of a terminal illness, he leapt at the chance to try it. If nothing came of it, then at least going through the process would provide them with some research regarding the drug. 

The first week the drug was administered there was little change, he still felt weak, hair stayed as white as snow and his weight kept dropping at a dangerously fast rate. The second week was the same, but the third week was when he started to feel the effects of the drug at long last. It started off small, by him slowly regaining his appetite, managing to sit up without getting exhausted and among other things. Weeks turned into months and months turned into a full year and the results were incredible.

While still not one hundred percent well, he felt better than he ever had since his grim diagnosis. His hair was slowly returning to its natural brown colour, he managed to gain a bit of weight back and most importantly he rarely felt exhausted. Able to not only sit up but walk. While the hospital was still going to be where he was currently stationed, the occasional day away from it was something he was very thankful for. Especially since it meant he could spend less time in the depressing atmosphere of a hospital with his girlfriend, Sakura, and actually do the mundane things couples did that they took for granted. 

Sure he wasn’t one hundred percent well, and sparring together was out of the question. But it gave them the time to enjoy and really appreciate the simple things couples got to do. Going out to movies, dinner, dancing (though that one failed miserably and they both agreed to never talk about it again) and overall enjoying each other’s company without the constant reminder of his illness lingering over them. 

Course, with the miracle drug and all its benefits that greatly improved his quality of life, there was one side effect that was rather odd. While the medication was working wonders, the one side effect he was dealing with was just how embarrassingly aroused the drug left him. He wasn’t a mindless pervert, but he was just feeling so pent up. It wasn’t like he could give himself some release in the hospital or waste time doing that while spending time outside the hospital with Sakura. 

You could only imagine his surprise when Sakura entered the kitchen one day in a little pastel pink babydoll, her face even pinker than the lingerie she was adorned in. Stuttering that Junko and Aoi talked her to not only buy this but wear it for the time he could spend the night. It was such a cute sight, seeing her flustered and dolled up. But he couldn’t deny there was something clearly arousing about the sight of his girlfriend before him. The way the pink complimented that feminine side of her that even she had, the way the curtains of the babydoll framed her solid abs, not to mention how flustered she was acting, shifting awkwardly in her spot and twirling a lock of white hair anxiously around her finger. 

Needless to say, they immediately moved things over to the bedroom, and for the first time in far too long, he felt so alive for once. It wasn’t like him and Sakura was never intimate before, but it’s been ages since he could explore her body and hear her make those cute little noises she was embarrassed by whenever he ate her out. God, he loved it when he could make her squirm. 

It wasn’t long before neither of them could ignore the ever presence tent in his pants, sure enough, his pants and underwear were on the floor and Sakura was on all fours. He couldn’t begin to describe how good it was to finally get some relief after feeling so pent up and hot and bothered for such a long time. Every time he rhythmically rocked his hips, that just sent him closer and closer to that climax he was itching to finally have for what felt like years. 

It wasn’t long before Kenshiro eventually came, that alone was completely normal for anyone. But the abnormal side was just how much cum he was releasing, at first it seemed just a little more than usual, but as seconds turned into minutes and those minutes drew on, it was as clear as day this was completely out of the ordinary. He couldn’t have talked or question it vocally and clearly. Not only was he cumming for an unusual length of time, but he was still orgasming as well. 

What made this even more unusual after a while, was what this strange phenomenon was doing to Sakura, who was still on the receiving end. Her solid abs that she had trained relentlessly to achieve, were starting to ever slightly bulge out over time with the sheer amount of semen he was releasing into her, that showed no sign of letting up anytime soon. 

Time went by and he was still releasing into her, her midsection swelled greatly, bloated to extreme lengths from his seemingly endless stream of seed. Her abs were still there, somewhere. Just extremely vague and hidden under how extremely bloated she was from his never ending release. By now Sakura closely resembled a woman who was full term in pregnancy. 

Slowly but steadily his stream of cum began to crease to an end at long last. He was exhausted, completely drained of energy (and probably a lifetime of semen too) and drenched in sweat, he finally pulled out of her and flopped onto the bed. Sakura flopped onto her side and rolled onto her back so her mountain of a belly was up in the air.

“I...I think we just discovered a side effect of the drug.” Kenshiro spoke through his panting. “You alright?” 

Sakura nodded groaning as she cradled her stomach that poked through the curtains of the lingerie. “I’m fine, I just feel... full.”

“Sorry about this.” Despite his own tiredness he managed to reach over and brush a lock of her snowy white hair out of her face.

“Apologies are not necessary, you were unaware.” she reassured. “The drug is still experimental. It doesn’t feel as bad as it appears to be if that provides you with reassurance. It’s-“ her face flushed a deeper shade of pink as she paused for a moment.

At first, Kenshiro was confused as to why she was reacting like that, but he eventually caught sight as to why. She must have cradled her midsection too hard because all the cum that was heavily packed in her began to slowly ooze out of her core.

“At least we know how to undo this,” he said. 

“Indeed...” Sakura spoke, face still beet red as she shifted her gaze away from him and decided to roll onto her side.

“You know, you’re pretty cute like this,” he commented, scooting closer to her, getting into position to spoon with her. “All full and round,” Kenshiro nuzzled into her back while he used one hand to brush the curve of her stomach, both in a loving and curious manner. 

He could still thinly feel her muscles that were somewhere in amidst of all the roundness. Despite that, the closest thing he could compare her midsection to was a water balloon. He felt her tense muscles relax, she didn’t say anything, she didn’t need too, but he could tell she was finally content and relaxed. So for now, they both decided just to enjoy the comfortable silence as they recovered from their exhaustion. 

At least until the side effect of the drug acted up again.


	32. Relationship Weight/ Sonia And Gundam/ Weight Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little fic for an prompt ask thing on tumblr.

When Gundam told Sonia the story of how awful his own mother’s cooking was and how he never truly enjoyed a home cooked meal, she knew right away what she was going to surprise her beloved husband with when they got married. As a princess, Sonia had the best chefs in Novoselic at her disposal to prepare breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert and even snacks for her and her family. So there was no need for Sonia to step foot in the kitchen, at least until now. Prior to their wedding, Sonia spent countless hours in the kitchen learning to cook under the watchful eye of her staff. 

There were many failed attempts and burnt dishes, but soon Sonia gained the skill to prepare food just like her chefs. She would never forget the look on Gundam’s face when Sonia presented him with a home cooked dinner of juicy pork chops, garlic mashed potatoes, green beans, homemade bread rolls and a big chocolate cake for dessert. 

Originally Sonia wasn’t intending for this to be an everyday thing, just something to do for him in their free time. But soon she started spending more time in the kitchen than in the throne room and soon found herself preparing each and every meal for Gundam, it was routine now. But Sonia loved to cook and Gundam loved her cooking, maybe a little too much...

It’s been forever since their wedding day, they both had fallen in a routine of eating Sonia’s homemade meals together, today was no exception.

“Gundam, breakfast is ready!” Sonia called with a bright smile on her face.

She was especially proud of today’s breakfast. There were multiple plates of crispy bacon, stacks of tower high pancakes, a mountain of hash browns, a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice and a dozen freshly made flakey croissants. This was probably very excessive considering just her and Gundam were going to be eating, but he always cleaned his plate and despite his reassurance, it always made Sonia feel like she wasn’t feeding him enough. Though it was quite clear that was the opposite.

“The overlord of ice is pleased with the sight of your offering!” Gundam announced as he entered a room, his attire desperately holding to dear life to not pop a button or seam on her husband’s much larger frame. 

He walked... well, more like waddled to his usual spot and plopped his rump on the chair, which let out a loud creak as soon as he put his extra weight on it.

“Hmp, the pathetic furnishing of this realm never last.” he huffed and wasted no time piling his plate high with foodstuff. 

“Maybe it’s you who’s outgrowing things?” Sonia lightly joked, pondering if Gundam really was that clueless to his weight gain. Not that she minded his weight, she actually thought it was quite charming on him.

“I do not mean to doubt you, you are the only mortal I ever consider as my equal.” Gundam began before shovelling bacon and fluffy syrup covered pancakes into his mouth. “But that is impossible, my form doesn’t allow-“

It was when he swallowed that mouthful the button on his pants lost the fight against his gut and popped off, sailing across the room before landing on the other side of the room.

“I’ll get the royal stylists to find you something suitable to wear,” Sonia spoke, having to hold back a chuckle. “In the meantime, you just finish breakfast, I need to think about what to cook for lunch.”


	33. Treat Yo Self/ Sakura And Mondo/ Weight gain

Sakura knew her body wasn’t going to go back to the way it was as soon as she gave birth, it wasn’t like squeezing out a tube of toothpaste like all the books said, but a fair bit of time had passed and...

Sakura always thought she had a strong sense of willpower when she ate sweets she didn’t overindulge as Aoi did. But during her pregnancy, she developed a sweet tooth that could rival her donut loving friend. At first, it was easy, she knew it wasn’t a good idea to eat an absurd amount of sweets at once and stuck to the meal plan she carefully planned for her pregnancy and paid little attention to her pregnancy cravings. At least until her boyfriend started bringing home treats to ‘spoil his two favourite girls’ as Mondo lovingly put it whenever he brought some donuts, cakes, cookies or even take away from their favourite restaurant home for her.

The gesture was sweet and she couldn’t refuse, though unintentionally curling up on the couch with a pile of blankets, watching movies and single-handedly eating her way through a box of chocolates, tubs of cotton candy or box of cookies became part of her routine. On the rare occasion, she did become worried about her eating habits, Mondo just reassured her that she was pregnant and deserved to treat herself, only giving validation to her bad eating habits and used that to spoil her further. 

Sakura expected this to an end after she gave birth to their daughter, but that was the complete opposite. Soon as he went back to work once his paternity leave ended, and their little girl became colicky, causing the number of sweets and takeout to increase. Sakura couldn’t complain, it was hard to make meals while juggling the needs of an infant, and a colicky one at that. Being able to snack on candy or takeaway saved her a lot of time whenever their daughter was fussy and demanding her full attention. 

It was only when she eventually managed to get her daughter into a routine, was when she was able to have more free time on her hands. On one occasion when she didn’t have to nurse, change a diaper or soothe her daughter, she decided to try on some of her pre-pregnancy clothes, considering she usually just wore the same old sweats (she learnt the hard way of why you don’t wear good clothes around an infant that just ate) and just wanted to feel clean for change... or at least that was the plan. Pants wouldn’t button, some skirts wouldn’t even go past her thighs and shirts were uncomfortably tight. It was then she had to admit that maybe Mondo’s well-intentioned spoiling went a bit too far.

Sakura gulped heavily, why was she so nervous? It wasn’t like it was impossible to get back into shape and regain her muscular built, maybe it was just officially seeing how much damage was done? She shook her head, it couldn’t be that bad. She was on her feet the majority of the time catering to her and Mondo’s daughter, and on top of that breastfeeding was supposed to burn calories. So hopefully that alone burned the extra slice of cake or second helping of pasta that found its way into her usual diet. 

Holding her breath, she worked up the nerve to step on the scale. Soon as the number came up she stepped off the scale and let out a dissatisfied grunt. Unfortunately, her fears were confirmed, she put on much more weight than she originally intended during and after her pregnancy. Now that her daughter was in a routine, she could probably start substituting nibbling on Mondo’s cotton candy stash for lifting some of her dumbbells that were collecting dust at this point.

“Sakura, I’m home,” Mondo called, immediately Sakura exited the bathroom and made her way to the front door to see Mondo with a few shopping bags.

“I thought you were just going to get diapers?” she inquired and helped carry a few bags to the kitchen.

“I got a fucking huge pay cheque from this rich couple’s house I was working at.” he grinned. “I wanted to surprise you, and I love having an excuse to spoil my girls.” Mondo reached into the shopping bags and held up a set of infant sized puppy themed pyjamas. “Think she’ll like them?”

“They're adorable,” Sakura smiled.

“Speaking of which where is she?”

“In the nursery, I just managed to put her down for a nap,” Sakura answered and set the bags on the kitchen table. “We can make sure everything you got her fits when she’s up.” 

“Great,” Mondo said and went about digging through some of the bags, which Sakura now just recognized as having the logos of high-end bakeries and chocolate shops on them. “And I got you a few things, of course,”

“You shouldn’t have.” 

But unfortunately, he had, Mondo got a box and opened it up, revealing chocolate bonbons. 

“Your favourite, right?” 

She nodded. “Yes, but I really shouldn’t...”

“You been at home all day with a colicky baby,” Mondo stated with a smile and picked one up and held it to her mouth. “You deserve it.”

Sakura should have refused, but instead found herself opening her mouth and allowing him to pop the bonbon in. She couldn’t say no, he had already gone and bought all her favourite goodies. And she was still dealing with a colicky baby, she decided to allow the extra indulgence, she deserved it.


	34. Diet Industry Dropout/ Korekiyo/ Weight Gain

Korekiyo’s travels brought him to many different countries around the world. He travelled to the coldest regions of the world that left him piling on layers of clothes to stay remotely warm, to places so hot it was tempting to go without his mask. But despite all of that, there were no places off limits when it came to learning about anthropology, his natural curiosity and desire of learning made it easy to adapt to any climate he faced.

Korekiyo nibbled on a platter of cookies as he journaled about his current travels, he had just returned from another village and caught a plane home... or at least that was the plan. Due to the weather, the plane had to land elsewhere rather than its original destination. Not that Korekiyo minded, the hotel he was staying at was quite lovely, he liked it so much in fact he decided to stay for a while and use this time to touch upon his studies, rest and recover from his trip (this village also had women with an affinity for tying up and whipping newcomers) after all, he was in no rush.

He let out a relaxed sigh and shut his notebook, that was enough for today, he could finish his notes on the eventual flight home. For now, Korekiyo intended to get dinner at the luxurious buffet the hotel provided. He stood up and lazily stretched, but before he could get dinner, he would have to change. Korekiyo was practically living in the soft white robes provided by the hotel. He managed to secure a rather lavish hotel room that was complete with a jacuzzi tub and a rich array of bubble bath and scrubs, a big selection of documentaries to watch and room service at his disposal. Korekiyo rarely left the room, in fact, he hasn’t at all. He didn’t have a need too, at least until he heard of this hotel’s buffet. If the food he got from room service was delicious, he couldn’t wait to see what the buffet had in store.

But he couldn’t go in this robe, so it was time to change. Or at least that was the plan...

The uniform his dear sister made for him refused to fit him properly. The button on his pants refused to button, and the buttons he could button on his jacket just barely fitted, revealing big spots of soft pale flesh. While his mask kept the majority of his blushing face hidden, it did little to hide the shocked look in his eyes.

“Oh dear...” he said aloud and gulped nervously, catching sight of himself in the mirror. 

His uniform looked like it was on the brink of popping a button and ripping as if one good jolt or if he gained a single extra pound he could kiss his beloved uniform goodbye. 

“It seems I had gotten carried away with room service....” Korekiyo muttered to himself, carefully getting out of his uniform and slipping on a pair of sweats, that even then were still snug. 

He recalled seeing a gym on the hotel map, maybe he would spend his last few weeks there instead of in the tub or plopped in front of a tv. Yes, surely then he could lose the weight from his unintentional weight gain in time for the return trip home. With that in mind, he exited his room and made his way through the hallways of the hotel in search of the gym. Or at least until he caught sight of the glorious buffet the hotel had.


	35. Before And After/ Chihiro and Akane/ Weight gain

“Wow...” Chihiro said in eyes, his eyes glued to the photo in his hands, staring at it in disbelief. “I can’t believe you used to be that skinny.” he returned his gaze to his girlfriend, Akane.

“Well duh, that was before I retired.” the ex-gymnast replied with a shrug before plopping her fat bottom on the recliner. 

You could hardly tell they were the same person anymore. Never having been too crazy into the fitness scene and in it solely for the money, Akane didn’t think twice about retiring once she earned enough for her and her siblings to live not only comfortably, but lavishly as well. While Akane never did splurge on a mansion or an expensive car, she indulged a lot in food, and it showed. 

Her once shapely legs were long gone and replaced with thunder thighs, her once slim and toned midsection had become doughy and had a nice collection of rolls, her arms became pillowy from the sheer amount of fat on them and her breasts, while still plentiful in her gymnast days, seemed to have tripled in size and rested on top of her massive gut.

Honestly, it shouldn’t be surprising given Akane traded contests, ribbons and metals for buckets of fried chicken, greasy bacon cheeseburgers and thick juicy steaks. It was only a matter of time before the increase of food and the decrease of working out took its toll on Akane’s figure. Not that Chihiro minded, of course. He always did prefer fuller figured women. 

“Are you done looking at my pictures yet?” Akane asked with an annoyed huff. “You said you were going to cook us dinner.”

“Ri-right,” he set aside the photo. “How does ham sound to you?”

Akane grinned, only drawing more attention to her chubby face. “It sounds perfect!”


End file.
